Kung Fu Nightfall 2
by Solarsystemex
Summary: The sequel to Kung Fu Nightfall. Tigress receives a letter from her father in New York City. Now, they have to travel beyond Asia into the United States to meet her father! He also called them because there's a new evil terrorizing the city and soon the USA. Join our warriors as they embark on a new journey, and in the shadows, the Kaftar is attacking Tigress in her mind!
1. Breakfast and a little news

**A/N: Here's the sequel to Kung Fu Nightfall! In this story, I names the Sacred Hall of Warriors the Hall of Heroes in the first one, so, I'm sorry for that. But y'all knew what I was talking about! Anyway, enjoy the sequel to Kung Fu Nightfall! I don't own KFP.**

Kung Fu Nightfall 2

**Chapter 1 - Breakfast and a little news**

It's been three months since the defeat of the Kaftar in the Valley of Peace. Po and Tigress have become a couple and they're living their lives peacefully. Shifu has become calmer with his students and the other members have been living more peacefully since the defeat of the Kaftar. Finally, Tai Lung, Shifu's foster son, has moved back in. Tigress isn't fully comfortable with him yet because of what he's done in the past. But she's trying to get over it. We begin to head towards the training hall, where all of our beloved warriors are training. Shifu's observing them, we then enter the training hall.

Inside the Training Hall, every warrior is doing their daily training, the training hall was repaired soon after the Winter Festival. Tigress is on the Swinging Clubs, Viper in the Fiery Field of Death, Crane on the Jade Tortoise of Wisdom, Mantis in the Spinning Wooden Warriors, Monkey was doing his exercises on the Seven Talon Rings, and Po was training with the adversary. As for Tai Lung, he was training alongside them, only he kept switching between each training section. Shifu watched his students, he was proud of them for training so hard. Then Po got into a sparring match with Tai Lung on the Jade Tortoise. Po managed to keep his balance despite his weight, he then kicked Tai Lung off of the Tortoise. He went after him and they began sparring with each other.

"You've got the moves, Dragon Warrior!" Tai Lung commented with a smile.

"Thanks!" Po replied with a smile, "It's totally awesome to train with you and the Furious Five!"

Tai Lung and Po continued to spar, Tigress saw them sparring and was a little annoyed by Tai Lung, but she's still trying to get over it. Then she met up with Crane and they began sparring. Then Po knocked Tai Lung away and he went into the Spinning Warriors. Unlike Tigress that one time, he managed to escape them and continue to fight Po. They were pretty much even, only Po was just having fun though. Then the panda made a move and he managed to get over to the Seven Swinging Clubs.

"You ready, Po?" Tigress asked

Po looked over to see Tigress smiling evilly, she was in her fighting position on a spinning log, she even kept avoiding the Clubs. Po smiled deviously and then they began to spar on the spinning logs in midst of the Swinging Clubs. As they sparred, Tigress was impressed that Po can balance on the spinning logs this time. She smiled at him that told Po that she was proud of him. Viper began fighting Monkey, and he was defeated instantly.

"Awwwwww! No fair!" Monkey griped.

"You've got to work on your flexibility," Viper said with a smirk.

Monkey just groaned again as Po and Tigress continued to spar, then, by accident (or there are no accidents) Po got lost into Tigress' amber eyes. They were just so beautiful. He smiled dreamfully at the sight and then Tigress shouted, "Po!"

"Wha-?" Po said, dazed and confused.

Then Tigress pushed Po out of the way of an oncoming Club, she managed to break it, but Po fell into the Spinning Wooden Warriors and they began whacking him all over the place. Then one hit his butt and then his groin and he yelped in pain.

"Oh! Ooh! Hoo! Hoo! Hoo! Not…again…ooohhhh…" Po groaned in pain.

Then Tai Lung pulled him out of the Spinning Wooden Warriors and asked, "Are you okay?"

"Huh? Oh yeah, I'm fine," said Po as he brushed himself off.

Everyone came to see if Po was all right, including Tigress and Shifu.

"What happened?" Tigress asked, putting a hand on his shoulder, "Why did you stop?"

"Uh…your eyes…" Po slipped out.

Then he clapped his hand over his mouth, knowing he just said that out loud.

"My eyes?" Tigress asked, confused.

"I don't see anything wrong with them," said Mantis, "Except they're beautiful."

Viper hissed at Mantis who said, "What?"

"I think we all need some breakfast," said Shifu, "Po can be a little out of focus without breakfast."

When he said that, Po's stomach rumbled, and then he said, "Pancakes and eggs, coming up!" Everyone loved to start the morning with that kind of meal, they all pitched in to help with breakfast when it's time for a meal like that. While they walked, Shifu pulled Po to him.

"I know you're excited about the occasion. I know you can't wait to propose to my daughter," Shifu whispered to Po.

Po blushed at the thought of it, he hadn't even gotten a ring yet!

"I'm going to head down to the Valley to get the ring," Po whispered back as he smiled a small smile.

Shifu smiled, nodded, and said, "It makes me happy to see my daughter happy." Po smiled, Shifu really changed since he let them be a couple again.

When they got outside the Training Hall, the others were ahead of them, when they were out of Po's and Shifu's sight, the two figures began to talk.

"Master, I'm sorry that I haven't been able to focus for the past few days," Po said, feeling guilty, knowing his Master doesn't like the lack of training and because he's nervous of proposing to his beloved Tigress.

"It's all right, Po. I know you're excited," Shifu assured him.

"I'm just so nervous," Po said, twiddling his thumbs.

"I know," said Shifu, but he smiled and said, "But don't worry, I'm sure Tigress will gladly accept your proposal. I just expect you to get back to training like you normally do."

"Thanks Master Shifu," Po said as he smiled and bowed to him.

"No problem," Shifu said with a smile, "Now let's go get breakfast started. I want some eggs and pancakes."

"I'm with ya!" Po said with a big smile.

A while later, in the kitchen, everyone has fixed breakfast for themselves, everyone was sitting in their usual spots and Tai Lung sat by Monkey. Shifu then sat down and said, "Well, this meal's done."

"I almost have the plates ready," Po said with a smile.

"Well, let's hurry it up and eat!" Monkey declared as he put his fist high in the air.

Po chuckled at that, and then he said, "Orders up!" He passed all of the plates out, eggs, and pancakes with syrup. It all looked good. Po sat down and said, "All right, everyone, dig in!" Everyone began to eat their breakfast, it was so tasty, everyone told one another how good it was. After a while of eating, Viper decided to start a conversation up.

"So Tigress, how's your mother doing?" Viper asked, hoping to start a conversation.

"Oh, you know," replied Tigress, "She just loves it here in the Valley. I'm going to go visit her later today."

"It was an honor to meet her at the Winter Festival," Crane commented with a smile.

"That indeed," Po said with a smile.

"How've you been doing for the past few months, Tigress?" Tai Lung asked as he smiled.

"I'm not speaking to you…" Tigress said in a stubborn tone.

Po sighed at what Tigress said, he then said, "Tigress, you've gotta get used to Tai Lung."

"I know," Tigress said while looking at her pancakes, "I'm just a little…I don't know."

"Tigress, remember, Tai Lung is your foster brother," said Shifu, "And he gave you a wonderful Christmas present at the Winter Festival."

"I appreciate that," Tigress admitted, "but I still…I can't put it down."

"You'll get used to it one day," said Viper.

"I hope so," replied Tigress, "I don't know what's keeping me from getting used to it. Maybe I'm one of the people that takes time to get used to things."

"That could be it," said Shifu, stroking his beard.

"Enough about me. How's it been going with you, Po?" Tigress asked looking at the panda.

Po froze for a moment, he managed to keep from blushing he then managed to say, "Oh, I've been doing well. My real dad came down a week ago, you know, and he stayed for a week. I hated to see him leave again, but either from that, I'm doing well." Po smiled to prove his point to Tigress.

"I've also noticed you've been a bit distracted in training," Mantis said, raising an eyebrow.

Po froze again and said, "What? I wasn't distracted, why would you say that to the Dragon Warrior?"

"You have been distracted, Po," said Monkey.

"Let's all drop that subject," Shifu told his students, "Po, you've been doing well." He turned to look at the rest, "And for the rest of you, I'm also proud of you."

"Thanks Master Shifu," everyone said in unison.

Shifu smiled and they continued to eat their breakfast. As they ate, Tai Lung decided to break the silence.

"And I'm up with Viper this next time?" he asked.

"Yes," replied Shifu, "While you're all training, I'm going to go meditate."

"Okay Master," Po said with a smile, "I've got an errand to run after lunch anyway."

"What errand?" Crane asked, eating a pancake.

"It's something for my dad. My goose dad," Po explained.

"Po, we know who you're talking about," Tigress said with a smile.

"My panda dad or my goose dad?" Po asked, confused.

Tigress and the others laughed and Tigress said, "You can call him 'dad' when your panda dad's not here."

"Thanks for clearing my mind for me," Po replied with a smile.

"No problem, my dumpling," Tigress said with another sweet smile.

Po blushed and the others chuckled, and then the panda began to eat his breakfast in silence.

**A/N: That's it for chapter 1, let me know what you think. Review please! :D Oh, and please be sure to read Nightfall: The Legend is Real. I would love it if you KFP fans would R&R that story! :D**


	2. Shopping with Dad and the ring

******A/N: Here's chapter two! Enjoy! I don't own KFP.**

**Chapter 2 - Shopping with Dad and finding the right ring**

On the hidden 103rd floor of the Empire State Building, we see an elderly male tiger looking out onto the lit-up city of New York, the tiger wore a green shawl like Shifu and Oogway once had. The full moon glowed onto the city, and the One World Trade Center's antenna is pointing right up to the moon. The tiger's Tigress' father, he looked at a photo he's holding, a photo of him and Tigress' mother with Tigress as a baby. He sighed and looked out onto the city.

"I'm bringing you to me, my daughter," he said, closing his eyes.

He looked out onto the city again, and then a male pigeon came in. The tiger turned around and asked, "Ah, Zack, did you send the message?"

"Yes, Master Lao Hu," replied Zack.

"Good," said Lao Hu, "They need to get here quickly."

"I don't see why you need them when you got…" Zack started but Lao Hu intervened.

"My daughter is going to help me deal with that werewolf that tore me and her away from each other. That werewolf's going to pay for what he's done to me!" Lao Hu declared with anger in his eyes.

"Okay Master…"

"And when do you think the message will arrive?" Lao Hu asked.

"I sent it about 5 hours ago with Paul, and he should arrive at the Jade Palace by 8 pm at their time," explained Zack.

"Good," said Lao Hu, "I hope she gets here soon. We need to be ready for him. Go and tell the others to begin training right away.

Zack bowed before Lao Hu and said, "Yes Master Lao Hu."

Zack left his master, when he did Lao Hu looked back at the photo and stated, "You're coming to me, Jai-Li."

Later at in the Valley of Peace, on the One Thousand Footsteps, it's past lunchtime and Po is heading down towards the Valley, he's so nervous and excited about tonight. He's going to propose to his tiger lily.

"Okay Po, just stay focused and get the most beautiful ring you can find for her," he told himself.

He straightened himself up as he continued to walk down towards the Valley, he kept thinking about tonight, and what he's planned for his angel.

A little later in the Valley, Po has been walking for 10 minutes now in the Valley, he's looking around for the jewelry shop that should be close by.

"Stay focused, Po. Focus," he whispered to himself.

"Oh, Po!" a voice cried.

Po sighed and mumbled, "Oh no…" He then turned around with a smile on his face and said to Mr. Ping, "Dad! How's business?"

"Oh, it's going marvelously!" Mr. Ping exclaimed as he smiled, "Everyone's taking in the special today!"

"Hey, that's good right there," Po commented with a smile.

"I'm so happy to see you, Po!" Mr. Ping exclaimed as he still smiled, "What's my little panda doing out here in the Valley?"

Po slapped his forehead in embarrassment and said, "Dad, do you always have to embarrass me?"

"I'm always happy to see my little boy!" Mr. Ping exclaimed, "I remember when you were a baby and…"

"Yeah, great memories, Dad," Po said, cutting him off, to keep him from embarrassing him, "I'm on an errand right now."

"Oh, marvelous!" Mr. Ping said with a smile, "Is Shifu making you run errands for him?"

"Yeah…but I…" said Po, but Mr. Ping cut him off saying, "Oh, I hope he won't mind if I took you with me to do some errands."

"But Dad…" Po said, not wanting this.

"Now, now, now, Po, let's get shopping!" Mr. Ping exclaimed, "We're still noodle folk! Come on, son!"

Mr. Ping began walking the other way while humming a tune, Po sighed and then he began to follow his dad.

"Okay Dad, I'll come with you if we make it quick," Po said with a fake smile.

"Quick is my middle name!" Mr. Ping stated with a smile.

About two hours later, Mr. Ping is looking around for the proper stuff to make his famous dishes, Po is groaning as Mr. Ping searched.

"Dad, we've been here for two hours," Po groaned, because he needed to be back in time to prepare for his night.

"Now, now, son, we must find the right bean buns for the shop!" Mr. Ping said with a smile.

Po then pulled out some bean buns and put them into the basket Mr. Ping didn't see, the goose then said, "I just saw those." Mr. Ping kept walking as Po mumbled, "Sure you did." The goose led the way as Po followed, the panda was thinking about making a run, but he decided not to. Mr. Ping approached a bunny and asked, "Do you have any cabbages?"

"Sorry, all out," said the bunny.

"All out?!" Mr. Ping shouted, a little upset, "Look sir, I'm Mr. Ping, the owner of the noodle shop! And…"

"Dad, we'll get the cabbages another time," Po assured him as he put his hand on his dad's shoulder.

"Oh, fine. Come on, son," said Mr. Ping.

They continued to shop, Po looked at the list and they've only gotten half of what they needed.

"Dad, I seriously need to get going. It's a big night for me," Po said, upset that he isn't back yet.

"What night is that?" Mr. Ping asked, looking at him, "You don't want to tell your dad?"

"No, no, it's not like that," Po said, "I just need to get back to the Palace to meet with Shifu and…"

Mr. Ping turned around and said, "Then, what's the catch?" Po didn't know what to say, but he had to cover his proposal, or his dad will embarrass him.

"Well…uh…you see, Shifu and I are going to…to…" Po said, trying to lie, but Mr. Ping saw right through it.

"It's not something for Shifu is it?" Mr. Ping asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Well no…I mean! It's…no…I…" Po stammered.

"Po, I know when you're lying," said Mr. Ping, "Tell your ol' dad what's going on."

Po couldn't hold it back anymore, his dad kept his serious look knowing that his own son wasn't telling the truth. Po sighed and said, "I-I…I'm gonna…take Tigress…out…and I'm going to…to…ask her to…marry…me…"

"You're proposing to Tigress?!" Mr. Ping cried out of happiness.

"Dad! Not here!" Po said in an embarrassed tone.

"Oh, jolly day!" Mr. Ping declared as he smiled, "My little boy's growing up! And you've got the girl of your dreams waiting for you out there, Po!"

"Dad! Dad! People are staring!" Po said, embarrassed as he saw people staring.

"We don't need to do this dumb shopping! Let's go get you that ring!" Mr. Ping stated.

Mr. Ping began running, and Po couldn't do anything to stop him, and then Zan and his mother came up and Zan asked, "You're proposing to Tigress?" Po blushed deeper and then he nodded.

"Congrats, Dragon Warrior!" Zan's mother said with a smile.

"Yeah, congrats!" Zan said, also with a smile.

The people in the food stands and customers began clapping for Po, he was still embarrassed, but then he smiled. Then he ran off to find his dad.

A little while late, Po finally caught up with his dad, people were clapping for him that told him that his dad told a lot of people. The panda blushed deeply and then he told his dad, "Don't ever embarrass me like that again."

"Oh, come on, son. It's a happy day indeed for you. You need to spread the joy," Mr. Ping stated as he smiled again.

Po sighed and said, "Dad, let's just try and get the ring. I should've been back about an hour ago."

"I'll be sure that you get the right ring," Mr. Ping said with a smile.

"I know what I need to get, but thanks for your help," Po said with a smile.

"A father's always ready to help his son," replied Mr. Ping.

Po nodded with a grin as they headed in to the jewelry shop.

When Po and Mr. Ping entered the jewelry shop and saw there were so many rings, gemstones, earrings, and watches to choose from. Mr. Ping smiled and said, "We're gonna have a fun time searching."

"Remember Dad, I want it to be something special," said Po as he began looking.

"You got it," Mr. Ping said with a smile.

The panda and the goose began searching for the right ring for Po's special tiger.

"How about this one?" Mr. Ping asked Po.

Po looked at a ring in the case that his dad was pointing at, it was a silver ring with a sapphire in it.

"It is pretty," Po commented, "but I want to keep looking."

"Okay. Let's keep looking," Mr. Ping said.

They continued to search for the right ring, they came across wonderful rings, like golden rings with sapphires, or emeralds, or diamonds. Silver rings with rubies, or pearls, or even lapis lazuli. The rings were pretty, but Po still couldn't decide on which one to get Tigress. He went over to the more expensive rings and began to check them out.

"Hey, I could use this watch!" Mr. Ping said with a smile.

Po went over to see his dad looking at a nice golden wristwatch, it was nice and it could fit his wrist.

"That is a nice watch, Dad," Po commented with a smile.

"How much is this watch here?" Mr. Ping asked a cashier, who's a pig.

"Two hundred Yuan," said the cashier.

Mr. Ping held a honk from his beak and said, "Two…two hundred…Yuan?"

"How about we keep looking?" Po suggested.

"Yes, let's," Mr. Ping said, still shocked of the price.

The panda and goose continued to search, they looked at the more expensive rings that cost from 600 Yuan to 1,200 Yuan. They were so nice looking, you would imagine an expensive ring.

"Oh…" Po groaned, "I just don't know what to get her…"

Then another pig came over and asked, "Are you looking for a ring for someone special?" Po looked at him and said, "Yes. I'm looking for a ring for my angel."

"I know just the ring for you," the pig said with a smile, "Come with me."

Po and Mr. Ping began to follow the pig, after a minute, the pig pulled out a ring saying, "Ah, here we are." Po was amazed by the ring, it was golden with a diamond in the middle surrounded by three rubies that on each one has a Chinese character, displaying "My" "Special" "Angel", spelling out, "My Special Angel" and right on the ring itself it spelled out in Chinese characters "I love you." Po knew this was the one and he asked, "How much?"

"Twelve hundred Yuan," the pig answered.

Po almost had a heart attack, but he managed to keep himself from having one.

"Twe-Twe-Twelve hundred Yuan?!" Po asked, completely shocked.

"Do you even have that much?!" Mr. Ping cried.

Po sighed and said, "Yes I do, but it's all I got." The panda began thinking, he loved Tigress, and yet he'll spend all of his money on her. Then he decided that he loves Tigress more than money, he turned to the pig and said, "I'll take it." Mr. Ping almost fainted, that was one in a million, or something. Po gave the pig the money, and the pig put the ring in its golden case and wrapped it up for Po.

"Here's your ring, sir," the pig said with a smile.

"Thank you," Po replied with a smile.

Then Po and Mr. Ping began to walk out of the jewelry shop.

Po and Mr. Ping have made it out, Po examined the ring, and by looking at it, he could tell that the diamond and rubies won't come out easily, and the gold won't bend as easily because it had a protective coat over it.

"I can't believe you bought that expensive thing!" Mr. Ping cried, still shocked.

"Well, Tigress is priceless compared to this ring," Po said with a warm smile, "She's worth more to me than anything."

Mr. Ping smiled and said, "That's my boy. Oh, I'd better get back to the shop. Where'd you put the groceries?" Po pointed to them on a bench and then Mr. Ping took it and said goodbye to his son before he left. Then Po began to head back to the Palace, ready for his night with his awesome tiger.

**A/N: That's it for chapter 2, let me know what you think! Oh and by the way, the Empire State Building DOES have a 103rd floor. It's hidden in plain sight and few are allowed up there.**


	3. A disturbance and the Proposal

******A/N: Heeerrreeee'ssssss chapter 3! Enjoy! I don't own KFP.**

**Chapter 3 - Disturbance and the Proposal**

Later in the Sacred Hall of Warriors,Shifu is wondering where Po is. He should've been back an hour ago. He sighed and asked himself, "Where is that panda? He should've been here an hour ago." Then the Palace doors flew open, and Po came running in, he was out of breath.

"Po! There you are!" Shifu said.

"Sorry, Master Shifu," Po apologized, out of breath.

"What took you so long?" Shifu asked, raising an eyebrow.

"My dad caught me and took me shopping. I'm sorry," Po apologized again as he tried to get his breath back

Shifu sighed and said, "It's all right, Po. Did you get…the ring?" He made sure no one was around when he asked that. Po nodded and showed him the golden ring with the diamond in the center and the three rubies surrounding it.

"Oh, she'll love it, Po. She'll just love it," Shifu stated with a smile.

"I know so," Po replied with a smile, his voice normal, "She means more to me than anything."

Shifu chuckled and said, "I know she does. Well, I'll leave you to get ready. Tigress is in her room meditating. And as for me, I'm going to take a nap."

"Okay. I'll get started right away," Po said with a smile.

Shifu smiled and then left Po. Then Po looked at his ring, he just loved it. As he looked at it, loving it, he heard a voice ask, "What's that?" Po jumped and turned around to see Viper.

"Uh-uh-uh! Nuh-nuh-nothing! It's nothing!" Po stammered, trying to hide the ring.

"Po, I couldn't help but overhear the conversation," said Viper, "What's with the ring?"

When she asked that, she knew what Po was going to do. She looked at him and asked, "Are you going to ask Tigress to marry you?" Po knew he couldn't hide anything from Viper, and then he nodded his head. Viper grew a real wide smile, she was so happy for her friend. She then slithered over to him, hugged him, and congratulated him.

"Thanks, Viper," Po said with a smile.

"I'm so happy for you," Viper said in a happy yet quiet tone, "I won't tell anyone until you decide to."

"Thanks again, Viper," replied Po.

Viper nodded as she let go of Po, and then she asked: "What're you gonna do for the night?"

"Well, I'm gonna arrange a dinner at mine and Tigress' private spot," Po said with a smile.

"You could use some help," Viper said as she smiled a bit wider, "I'd be happy to help. Believe me, I know a lot about setting tables up for something like this.

Po smiled a bit wider, he was glad to have a friend like Viper. He then nodded and Viper exclaimed happily, "Let's get started!"

"Shhhhhh!" Po said desperately, his finger over his mouth/

"Let's get started," Viper whispered with a smile.

They both giggled and then they went to go set up the table at Po's spot.

In Tigress' room, Tigress is meditating, she is focusing on finding inner peace. She's been trying for who knows how long. Her paws were in her lap and she hardly made a move.

"_Why can't I find inner peace?"_ she thought, pleading with the universe, "_I feel peaceful already, but I can't help but feel that there's something bothering me. What is it? Please answer me."_

She kept waiting for an answer, but nothing came, she then said in her mind again, _"I don't know what's holding me back from peace. Please answer me."_ She focused again and then she heard a voice saying, "Are you sure that you're secure?"

"_Wha-? You again? Who are you?"_ Tigress thought.

"_That depends on your point of view, Tigress,"_ said the voice, _"You can't find peace because you're not peaceful. You're a tiger, tigers have uncontrolled strength and will never find inner peace."_

"But I learned how to…!"

"_No, you have not!"_ shouted the voice, _"Your danger is far from over! You cannot escape, Tigress!"_

Tigress then saw an image of the KAFTAR, he was muscular, and he had his black pants and spiked belt restored. Tigress opened her eyes while screaming. She fell off her chair and held her head. She began to sweat, what was that? This isn't the only time it's happened, it's been going on for the past couple weeks. Then the door to Tigress' room opened, she looked up and it was Tai Lung.

"I heard you scream. Are you okay?" he asked with concern.

Tigress scoffed at Tai Lung as she got up off the floor. She faced Tai Lung with anger.

"I told you not to enter my room!" Tigress said in an angry tone.

"I was just checking on my sister," Tai Lung replied in a calm and concerned tone.

"FOSTER sister, Tai Lung. Are you deaf? There's no need to check on me," Tigress said in an angry tone, crossing her arms.

"I'm just trying to figure out why you screamed," Tai Lung said.

"Get out of my room!" Tigress shouted, "I don't need your help! OUT! NOW!"

Tai Lung was a bit shaken from her voice, he then closed the door to her room.

In hallway of the Student barracks, Tai Lung began walking away from Tigress' room, he was just concerned about what's been going on with Tigress for the past couple weeks.

"Hmmmm…why won't she talk with me?" he asked himself, "This has been going on for the last couple weeks. I don't see why she'll explain to anyone."

Later in the Sacred Hall of Warriors, it's now nighttime and Po is out in the Sacred Hall with Crane, Viper, Monkey, Mantis, and Tai Lung. He'd told them about tonight, and they couldn't be happier for him and Tigress. But Po was still nervous.

"I don't know…what if something goes wrong and I'll ruin the proposal?" Po asked in a nervous tone.

"Don't worry, Po," Crane assured him with a smile, "I'm sure it'll go great. After all, she is the girl of your dreams."

"Besides, you're the Dragon Warrior, you'll do just fine," Tai Lung encouraged him as he smiled.

"Thanks for all of your encouragement," Po said with a smile, he turned to Viper and said, "And thank you, Viper, for helping me with tonight."

"It was teamwork," Viper declared with a smile, "The table looks great!"

"It sure does," Po said with a smile as he rubbed Viper's head.

"Oh Po, there she is!" Mantis said in an excited tone.

Po turned around and he was surprised to see what Tigress was wearing, she was wearing a red silk dress that shone in the light, her fur was nice, smooth, and as soft as a fluffy cloud. She had blue powder on her eyelids, her claws on her paws and feet paws were trimmed to perfection. She had on red lipstick, she even had on red sandals. She had on golden armbands to give herself some more beauty and finally she had a yellow flower behind her ear. She then began spinning around and asked, "Well guys, what do you think?" Everyone was speechless at the beautiful tiger before them, after a minute Monkey exclaimed, "You look dang awesome, Tigress!"

"No kidding about that!" Crane chimed.

"When did you get that dress?" Viper asked with a smile.

"I got it a few days ago, you know when Po told me about the special date," Tigress explained with a smile, "I decided to look nice for it. Since he told me it's a special night."

"And I'll make this the best night of your life," Po said with a smile, grabbing her shoulder.

"I have no doubt about that," Tigress said with a smile.

"Okay. Let's go, tiger lily," Po said with a smile.

"I'm with you, dumpling," Tigress said.

They held hands and they began to walk out, Po received winks from his friends, but Tigress didn't even notice. They headed out the Palace doors to have a romantic meal.

A while later, Po and Tigress had walked pretty slow to their destination, they enjoyed each other's company while on the way. Then Po stopped, turned to Tigress and said, "Close your eyes, Tigress."

"But Po…"

"Come on, Tigress. It'll be a surprise," Po said with a smile.

Tigress chuckled as she closed her eyes shut. When Po made sure she wasn't looking at all, he moved a bush and walked a few more steps. He then stopped and said, "All right, you can open them." When Tigress opened her eyes, she gasped at the sight before her. The table was beautifully decorated with fruits, bananas, strawberries, blueberries, oranges, grapefruits, and lines of grapes surrounding the fruit. There was steaming hot noodle soup, dumplings, tea, some bean buns, and there were candles on the four corners of the table. There were two chairs one on the opposite side from each other. The sight that caught Tigress' attention was two origami figures of her and Po in the middle of the masterpiece. After taking a few minutes to take it all in she asked, "You did all of this for our date, Po?"

"Well, Viper helped too," Po said with a smile, "She helped put up that beautiful cloth spread over the table."

"Looks like I've got another friend to thank for an awesome date," Tigress declared as she slowly smiled.

Po nodded and asked, "May I escort you to your seat?"

"Certainly, my dumpling," replied Tigress.

Po chuckled as he moved Tigress' chair so she could sit in it, when she sat down she scooted herself up towards the food, all looked so tasty. Po then sat down, smiling at his love, he then said, "All right, my love, dig in!"

"Way ahead of you, Po!" Tigress said with a smile.

Tigress and Po began to get themselves some noodles, dumplings, some fruit, tea, and a couple of bean buns. Tigress looked to see Po's portions were much bigger than hers. It made her laugh again like always and Po laughed along with her. They began talking with each other about their recent stories, Tigress told Po of how much she wished she could see her father. Po told her about the time he and Mr. Ping went to the noodle eating competition, and he won. They kept on talking about each other and each other's pasts. The thoughts of the Kaftar crossed through Tigress' mind a few times, but she didn't want to ruin such a romantic dinner. After thirty or so minutes have passed, Po and Tigress were sitting in their chairs beside each other, wanting to be close to their lover. The view of the Valley under the full moon was breathtaking, they loved to see the Valley at night like this.

"Thank you for the dinner, Po, it was great," Tigress said as she leaned onto Po's shoulder.

"I'm glad you liked it," Po said with a smile as he petted her head.

Tigress cleared her throat as they looked out onto the Valley, the Kaftar came to Tigress' mind again and she held her head.

"Are you okay?" Po asked.

Tigress looked over at Po and said, "Oh, I'm fine. I couldn't be better." Po smiled at Tigress, he knew that he could make her feel better than now.

"Tigress, I want to ask you something. Something very important," Po said, he was a little nervous as he was about to ask his question.

Tigress looked at her love with her angelic smile and asked, "Yes Po?" Po cleared his throat as he stood up, Tigress stood up after he stood up. Po took her paw and asked, "You know, this is a serious question. It's something very serious for someone like you. Tigress, I love you so much, and I can't go without you."

"I know, Po. I love you so much, too," Tigress said with another angelic smile.

To prove her point, she kissed him on the lips, the lipstick smeared onto Po's lips, making Tigress giggle, but Po didn't mind. Po took in a deep breath, he was very nervous, but he managed to keep his smile.

"Tigress, it's time for me to ask my question," Po said.

"I'm waiting for it," Tigress said with a smile.

Po then got onto one knee, making Tigress' eyes widen. Po pulled out the golden box and Tigress covered her mouth with her opposite paw while her eyes widened even more. Po opened the box and Tigress was awestruck of the beautiful gold ring, she saw "My Special Angel" Chinese characters on the ring and the "I love you" on the side of the ring. She was amazed by the ring altogether.

"Tigress, I can't spend one day without you, and you're the love of my life. Would you do the honor of becoming my wife?" Po asked with a smile in a hopeful tone.

Tigress began to cry tears of joy, she didn't know what to say. Po was nervous, had he done something to offend Tigress? His wonders anyway.

"Oh, Po, I-I-I don't know what to say," Tigress said as tears of joy streamed down her cheeks, "But I will be happy to be your wife."

She then put the ring on, pulled Po up and gave him a very deep kiss. They kissed deeply, all of Po's fears faded away knowing that Tigress accepted his proposal. They kissed passionately for about 5 minutes until they broke for air. Tigress laughed when all of her lipstick was on Po's lips and not hers anymore. Po began laughing with her too, it was amusing.

"You were right my dumpling, best night ever!" Tigress declared as she smiled.

"Do you feel better than before?" Po asked with a smile.

"You bet I am!" Tigress stated with a smile, "A lot better!"

They laughed and kissed each other again. They broke and Po said, "Let's go tell everyone about the news!" They began to walk off, and they jumped when they saw Zeng standing in front of them.

"Oh! Um…evening…sorry to interrupt…" Zeng said with an apologetic tone.

"It's okay, Zeng," said Po, "What is it?"

"We got a message from a far off place. It's for you, Tigress," Zeng said.

Zeng gave her the message, Tigress thanked him before he flew off. She looked at the letter and it was from New York City!

"Po, this letter is from New York City," Tigress said with wide eyes.

"Really?" Po asked in a shocked tone, "Who would send us a letter from that far?"

Tigress shrugged as she opened the letter and began to read it, she read from it, "My precious Jai-Li, I'm so relieved that you're alive. It's been 26 years since I've seen you last. I'm writing this because I need you to come to New York City to help me with a new evil that's coming. I've made arrangements to get you to the city. You'll meet me at the 103rd floor of the Empire State Building that's at the heart of the city. I hope to see you as soon as possible. Love, Father." When she finished the letter, her heart stopped for a second, her fingers became limp, and the letter fell out of her hands.

"What is it?" Po asked as he put his hand on her shoulder.

Tigress was speechless, she couldn't say anything. Po picked up the letter to find out himself, and then he gasped when he finished reading it.

"We've gotta go tell the others!" he declared.

Tigress agreed and they took off to the Palace, Tigress had to be careful not to trip on her dress.

**A/N: Ah ha! What a great proposal! But now, Tigress has received the message. We'll see what'll happen next!**


	4. Deciding and going

**A/N: Here's chapter 4! Enjoy! I don't own KFP or the Kaftar from **_**Cabela's Dangerous Hunts 2011**_**.**

**Chapter 4 - Deciding and going**

At the kitchen, everyone has finished their dinner and Viper was washing the dishes.

"I wonder how the dinner's going," said Tai Lung.

"I'm sure it's going great," Shifu said with a smile.

"After all, it is Po and Tigress," Viper pointed out, "They get along with each other so well."

"Well, it looks like we're done with dinner. I'm going to meditate," Shifu said with a smile.

Shifu got out of his seat to go meditate, but before he left the room, Po and Tigress came rushing in, they were gasping for air. Shifu smiled widely and asked, "Oh, Po, how did the…"

"Oh, *gasp* it went *gasp* great! She accepted *gasp*my proposal!" Po said in between gasps.

"Really?! That's great!" Shifu declared as he smiled.

Viper giggled when she saw the smeared lipstick on Po's lips. Po looked at her and asked, "What?:

"Oh nothing," Viper giggled as she pointed her tail to his mouth, "You've got a little…something on your mouth."

Po in a mirror and saw the smeared lipstick on his mouth and he said, "Oh no!" Everyone else began laughing while Po blushed deeply. The panda grabbed a napkin and brushed it off.

"Is that better?!" Po shouted while blushing deeply.

"I liked it better when you had it on," Monkey chuckled.

Everyone laughed again and Po said, "Hey! It's a special kiss when you propose to your love and she accepts it!" Everyone was happy for Po and Tigress, they'd gotten engaged and they couldn't be happier.

"Shifu, we've gotten a message!" Po said.

"What? Wouldn't Zeng have let me know first?" Shifu asked in a wondered tone.

"The letter's for me, Master," said Tigress as she held the letter, "It's from New York City."

Everyone was shocked and Mantis shouted, "New York City?!"

"Yes," replied Tigress, "It was the most shocking letter I've ever read."

"May I see it?" Shifu asked as he held his hands out for the letter.

Tigress gave Shifu the letter, Viper, Mantis and Monkey looked to see the letter as well. After a minute, their eyes went wide and Shifu's fingers became limp and he dropped the letter like Tigress did.

"What is it?" Tai Lung asked.

"It's a letter from Tigress' father," said Po.

"WHAT?! Your father?" Crane asked Tigress in a shocked tone.

"Yes."

"And he wants Tigress to come to New York to take care of the new evil that's coming to terrorize the city. It also mentioned a werewolf," Shifu said.

"Didn't Tigress' mother mention a werewolf was the cause of their separation from their daughter?" Tai Lung asked while rubbing his head.

"Yes, she DID!" Po said as he remembered.

"It sounds like he wants to get back at the werewolf from doing that to him and his family," said Viper.

"So, is Tigress going?" Mantis asked in a wondered tone.

Shifu sighed and rubbed his eyes, he was still shocked from what Tigress and Po showed to him and the others.

"I'm not sure," he replied, "New York City's over the Pacific Ocean, and it's farther than any other place that a kung fu warrior of this Palace has traveled."

"We're always up for an adventure," Monkey declared as he smiled.

"I know, but we don't know much about this guy," Shifu said in an unsure tone.

"He's my father," said Tigress, "I need to see what I can do about that werewolf. If he hurt me and my family in the past and he's plotting something bigger, I say we need to check it out."

Shifu sighed again, "What I'm mainly concerned about is that he won't let you live here anymore." That froze everyone, after all, it is Tigress' real father, what will he do? After a minute or two of stillness Tigress said, "We can show him that I belong with you. We won't break apart the team."

"Yeah, but he's your dad," Viper said.

"I may be able to say that my dad understood that I belong here, and I'm sure Tigress' dad will also," said Po.

"You could be right about that," Crane said.

Shifu sighed once again, he wasn't sure about this.

"Why don't we all go?" Tai Lung suggested, "We can watch her back."

"Yeah! We can all go!" Viper agreed.

Shifu looked at them all, and he saw that they all wanted to go.

"I'm sure my dad will understand I brought some help," Tigress said as she looked at Shifu.

Shifu sighed again, he began thinking some more and then he finally, said, "Let's do it."

"All right! I'm gonna go pack!" Po said in an excited tone.

Po took off for his room in a flash, and Shifu said, "Master Tigress, I want you to know that Tai Lung is also coming with us."

"What? Why?!" Tigress asked, not wanting him to come.

"You haven't shown him much affection when he first came here," Shifu said as he raised an eyebrow, "You need to build up your relationship and get along with him."

"But Master…" Tigress started but was cut off by Shifu who said, "Master Tigress, I know you don't like this. But I'm still the boss over you, and I'm sending him with you to get along with him. And no back talking. Am I clear?"

Tigress sighed and said in a reluctant tone, "Yes Master Shifu, of course."

"Good," said Shifu, "I want everyone to go pack up. We're leaving tomorrow."

Shifu left them and then the others began to make their way out, Tigress didn't even say a word to Tai Lung.

"_I'm gonna be with you too, Tigress,"_ said the Kaftar in her mind.

"Go away!" demanded Tigress.

"_I'm a haunting beast, Tigress. You know I am! You cannot escape me!"_

"SHUT UP!" Tigress screamed.

The others weren't close enough to hear Tigress scream. She shuddered at the thought that the Kaftar's gonna talk to her through her mind on the way to the city and during their time in the city.

The next morning, our warriors are walking through the streets of the Valley. It was a hard night last night, everyone was excited and nervous about the trip. Everyone was dressed up for travel, they had their backpacks and they were properly dressed. Shifu is coming along on the trip as well, he had to see Tigress' father. The villagers could see that the warriors were going somewhere, but they didn't know where. Tigress is back in her usual clothing like always, as they walked they discussed the plan.

"So, we'll get on the plane at the airport, and then fly to Los Angeles, and then to New York City," Shifu said, refreshing his memory.

"That's the plan," Viper replied.

Po went up to his tiger and asked, "Tigress, are you sure about this?" Tigress turned to Po and said, "I'm positive, Po. I don't want to come alone. Especially without you." Po blushed when she said that, and then Mr. Ping came over.

"Here comes the goose," said Tai Lung.

"Oh, dear," Po murmured under his breath.

"Hiya warriors!" Mr. Ping cried.

"Hello Mr. Ping!" Viper greeted with a smile.

"Where're you going? On vacation?" Mr. Ping as he put his wings on his hips.

"No Dad, we're off to a place beyond Asia," Po said.

"What?" said Mr. Ping, a little surprised, "Really? To where?"

"We're going to New York City," replied Po.

"New York City?!" Mr. Ping cried, completely shocked, "Why're you going there?"

"We're going to meet my father," Tigress explained, "He sent us a letter last night about a new evil coming."

"Oh my!" Mr. Ping cried, "My little boy can't go to a far off city with strange people and dangerous things!"

"I gotta go, Dad," Po said, "I need to be there for Tigress."

"And besides, he loves adventure. He'll be back soon," Tai Lung assured the goose.

Mr. Ping sighed and said, "All right, just take care of him."

"We will," Viper said with a smile, "Don't worry, Mr. Ping."

Po gave his dad a goodbye hug before they left.

A little while later, Po and the others came upon the house of Tigress' mother, and Monkey asked, "Why're we stopping here?"

"I have to tell my mother that my father's alive," said Tigress.

Tigress knocked on the door, and a minute later Tigress' mother came to the door, she gave her daughter a warm smile and said, "Ah Jai-Li, nice morning isn't it?"

"Yes it is," said Tigress.

"Are you off to somewhere?" Tigress' mother asked when she noticed she and her friends were packed for traveling.

"You're not gonna believe it, but my dad and your husband is alive," Tigress said with a smile.

Tigress' mother gasped when she heard that she then asked, "You're not joking are you?"

"Nope," Tigress said, "He sent us a letter last night."

"How?! How did he?!" Tigress' mother kept asking, shocked.

"I wish I knew," Tigress said, "But we're on our way to New York City."

"New York?! He's all the way over there?"

"Yep. And I'm gonna find out why he's there,"

"I wish I could go with you," said Tigress' mother as she put her hand on her daughter's shoulder, "But I've got things to do."

"I understand," Tigress said with a smirk, "But we've got to get to our flight."

Tigress gave her mother a hug and her mother did the same. Tigress then said, "I'm gonna be back soon. Don't worry."

"Okay, you be safe," Tigress' mother whispered into her ear.

Tigress nodded as she broke loose from the hug, then Shifu said, "Tigress, we've gotta go." Tigress understood and Po said, "Don't worry, she's in awesome hands." Tigress' mother knew that, she nodded as they began to leave. As they left, Tigress' mother had to go inside to relax before she passed out.

**A/N: And we're off to the Big Apple! We'll see what'll happen next! Shifu does have a right to be concerned. Remember to leave a review! See ya next chapter!**


	5. Plane ride, and a nightmare

******A/N: Here's chapter five! Enjoy! I don't own KFP or the Kaftar from _Cabela's Dangerous Hunts 2011._**

**Chapter 5 - Plane ride, and a nightmare**

Po and his friends have made it to the airport, it took them about three hours or so to get to it. It was filled with other animals like geese, pigs, some horses, and foxes. The warriors were excited and nervous about the trip. But Tigress knew she had to go.

"That was a tough trip from the Valley to the airport," Po said to Tigress.

"Well, who was the one stopping for snacks?" Tigress asked with a smile.

Po blushed and Tigress giggled. They've never been to an airport or on a plane before. Viper slithered over to Shifu and asked, "When're we supposed to leave?" Shifu looked at her and responded, "I think about 2 minutes."

"It's a private flight," said Crane, "We'll be the only ones on the plane."

"That sounds sweet," Po said as he thought of being the only ones on the plane.

"It does, but remember that we need to focus on our efforts," Shifu reminded the panda.

"Yes Master Shifu."

Then an employee goose came over to them and asked: "Are you with private flight number four?"

"That's us," Tigress said with a smile.

"Wait a minute, only you're supposed to be going, not them," said the goose, pointing to the others.

"What? Why?" Tigress asked in a wondered tone.

"Because your father wants only you to come and fight alongside him. He needs you," answered the goose as he crossed his wings.

"Well, I need them too," Tigress reasoned, crossing her arms.

"I'm sorry, but they can't go," said the goose.

Everyone bored their complaints, and Viper asked Tigress, "What're we gonna do now?" Tigress came up with something, looked into the goose's eyes and said in a serious tone, "Look, they're coming no matter what. And if they're not coming, tell my father that I'm not coming either."

"But I…" started the goose, but Tigress cut him off.

"I'm not going if they're not going!" Tigress said in a serious tone, "They can help me defeat the evil coming. And my love's with me too. If they can't come, then we're going back home."

The goose sighed and shook his head in defeat, he looked into Tigress' eyes and said, "I'll inform your father that you're taking your friends with you."

"Good," said Tigress, "We need all of the help we can get."

"The plane's just past that door," the goose said.

Tigress thanked the goose and they went to the door to their plane. Outside, Tigress and her friends are walking towards their plane, it was actually a jet, and it was neat looking too. Everyone's hearts were pounding since this is the first time on a plane.

"I hope I don't get sick on that plane," Po said, he gets airsick and he hates it.

"Did you bring your bag?" Viper asked.

"Yes, I hope I don't have to use it," replied Po.

"Let's get on board the plane," said Tai Lung, "First stop is Los Angeles and then New York City."

They all went up the ladder into the plane, a pig placed their luggage in a secure location. Inside the place, Tigress was the first one in followed by her friends. No one else was in the plane, this plane's reserved for Tigress, but she managed to get them to let her friends come.

"Cool! I get to see a plane, and then inside a plane!" Monkey said in an excited tone.

"Shouldn't you have known that before we got here?" Mantis asked.

"I knew it," Monkey said with a smile, "I was just expressing my feelings about the plane."

"Oh, you guys," Viper said with a smile as she rolled her eyes.

"I'll get used to this," said Crane, "After all, I do have wings."

"We all know that to be true," said Po.

"Okay, let's all find our seats," said Shifu, "We'll be ready to take off soon."

The warriors began to find their seats, they were in the first class part, it was nice too. They all found their seats and of course, Po and Tigress sat beside one another. Po noticed Tigress still wore her ring and Po asked, "Are you gonna keep that safe during the battles?"

"Oh, the ring?" Tigress asked as she looked at it, "Yeah I sure will. After all, it is from you." She smiled at her panda.

Po blushed a bit, knowing Tigress loved her ring. Then a female black panther picked up the microphone and said into it, her voice went over the speakers, "Ladies and gentlemen, we're ready for take off to Los Angeles. Please buckle up and sit tight. Of course, enjoy the flight."

Po and the other buckled up and then the plane began to move. They were ready for take off. Po pulled out his bag in case he had to vomit. Then they felt the acceleration coming on and then they could feel the plane lifting off the ground. They were so excited and nervous about flying, except Crane wasn't nervous. Then the loudspeaker came on after a while saying, "You can now take off your seatbelts. You're free to walk around." Po sighed with relief and then he said: "At least I didn't get…uh oh…" He felt like he was going to throw up and then he ran to the back of the plane, vomiting, we can't see the vomit though.

"Is he the only one that gets airsick?" Viper asked, a bit disgusted though.

"I think so," Shifu answered.

Po was about to come back, but then he began vomiting again. Tigress felt a little sickness to her stomach, but she didn't throw up, thank goodness.

"Let's just try and enjoy the flight. Even though Po's airsick," Tigress said, trying to relax.

"We can count on that," said Mantis.

They all got comfortable and began to enjoy their flight.

Elsewhere, at a hideout at Long Island we're in a dark area that looks like a factory of some kind. We see a werebear, who's wearing a green robe and black pants, loading some yellow stuff into a container, then he poured it into a larger container.

"Whittelocke! Is the main project almost done?" shouted voice.

Whittelocke, the werebear turned around and bowed before a mysterious figure in the shadows.

"Yes Master, the main project will be completed on time," said Whittelocke.

"Good," said the voice, "As for the rest of the smaller projects, they're almost done too. When do you expect us to get moving?"

"I expect we move into the city tomorrow morning," Whittelocke answered, "Then as soon as possible, we'll hook the main project up."

"Good. Right on time," said the voice, "And I want you and Lockuta to get yourselves moving or I'll turn you into a helpless slave like the other members!"

"Yes Master," said Whittelocke, "We won't let you down."

The shadows were covering up the figure, but he did have yellow glowing eyes, they looked evil.

"We'll see if Lao Hu can really take his revenge upon me!" the figure declared.

He cackled and it boomed throughout the hideout.

A while later on the plane with our warriors, everyone is sleeping peacefully on the plane, they needed the sleep to fight against the new evil, and because it's a long flight. They've been traveling for some time now. We look over to Tigress, and she started to sweat and cringe, she must be having a nightmare.

_***Tigress' dreamscape***_

_We see a destroyed New York City, all of the buildings are on fire, most are destroyed, and the only tall one left is the Empire State Building. It's silhouette is against the red sky and it's lights are out, and small fires are coming from it. Tigress is looked at all of the destruction, she couldn't believe it._

"_How could I fail?!" Tigress screamed in an upset tone, "I lost my father, my friends, and Po!"_

_She began crying her eyes out and then she heard a familiar voice calling out, "Tigress! Tigress! Help me!" Tigress turned to the sound and called out, "Po?!" She began running over to where she heard the sound, the Empire State Building is still visible. Tigress franticly looked for her boyfriend and soon to be husband, and then she formed a horrified look when she saw Po against a wall and just balancing on a ledge!_

"_Tigress! Help me!" Po shouted in a scared tone._

"_I'm coming Po!" Tigress shouted, she was scared too._

_She began to head towards him, and then she heard cackling. She looked back in horror to see the KAFTAR cackling at her maniacally! He looked very dark against the blood red sky, and the fire in front of him made him look even more evil. Tigress' pupils shrunk in horror as her eyes widened, she said, "No! Po! I'm coming!" Tigress began running to where Po was. The panda reached out for her, but he couldn't reach her!_

"_I can't reach you, Tigress!" Po cried miserably._

"_You have got to, Po!" Tigress said desperately._

_Po and Tigress began reaching for each other even further, and they were an inch apart from reaching each other until the Kaftar shouted, "Gotcha!" Tigress felt a pain come to her sides as the Kaftar grabbed her and said with an evil smile, "Trust me." Tigress' pupils shrunk again in horror._

"_Tigress! Tigress!" Po cried even louder than last time._

_Tigress looked back at Po who was beginning to fall and she shouted, "Noooooooooooo!" Then he fell off the edge into the fire below! Tigress' entire world collapsed, but she couldn't cry yet, she turned to the Kaftar in anger and said, "Kaftar!" The Kaftar just cackled like a maniac again, and then Tigress broke free. She managed to get to the top of the building and see the Empire State Building again. Then the Kaftar appeared in front of her with a knife and when he struck her the world went black._

_***End of dreamscape***_

Tigress bolted upright from her seat with a scared look while sweating. She looked around and see she's still on the plane. She was even more relieved when she saw her Po sleeping like an angel. Tigress then began to walk away grunting things to herself, but she didn't notice that Tai Lung woke up when she did. The snow leopard decided to see what was up.

As Tigress walked into the second class of the plane, she is mumbling things to herself and then she hit a post and a drop of water came down onto her head. She saw that there was a water leak and she decided to try inner peace. She moved her leg and said, "Inner peace…" A drop hit her head, she tried again, but another drop hit her head. She tried several other times until she managed to say "Inner peace" again, then more drops hit her head, she grew angry, began screaming, and jumping in one place, frustrated.

"INNER PEACE! INNER PEACE!" Tigress screamed desperately and a tone full of anger, "Inner peace, inner peace, inner peace, inner peacepeacepeacepeacepeace!"

"Tigress," said Tai Lung.

Tigress stopped her thing and looked to see Tai Lung leaning against the wall.

"What do you want?" she asked in a tone, not caring for him.

"I just want to talk," Tai Lung admitted.

"Why? Why would I tell you anything?" Tigress asked in a serious tone.

"Because, I want to help," replied Tai Lung, "Shifu said that you must try and accept me, Tigress. I'm always here for my little sis. Now, can you tell me what's wrong?"

Tigress sighed and said sourly, "I just had a nightmare about the Kaftar, all right?"

"Really? Anything else?" Tai Lung asked, concerned for his sister.

"No. Nothing," Tigress replied sourly.

"Tigress, I know you're out here for a reason," Tai Lung said in a soft tone, "I just wish you'll tell me the reason why."

Tigress didn't respond, Tai Lung sighed and asked, "Did you know that the Kaftar had psychological powers?"

"Really?"

"Yes," said Tai Lung, "He could whisper into your head, give you visions and give you nightmares. He was a harsh animal."

Tigress remembered that she had nightmares and whispering. Could he be alive? No! He can't be!

"Once something severely affects you, can it give you those too?" Tigress asked, hoping to avoid the subject of the Kaftar being alive.

"It's possible," said Tai Lung, "Who knows? Is that why you've been acting up?"

Tigress sighed and groaned and then she said, "Yes. Severely affected. I'll say no more after that."

"Why haven't you talk to anyone about this? We're here for you, Tigress. Not against you," said Tai Lung.

"I always keep things to myself," Tigress answered.

"Well, you shouldn't," advised Tai Lung, "It's not healthy to hold all of your emotions back, Tigress. You've got to inform us when the Kaftar's contacting you, or if you're having visions or something."

Tigress looked away, Tai Lung wasn't the person she wanted to talk to. But there must be a reason why this happened.

"If you need anything…we're here for you…and I'm here for you too…" said Tai Lung.

Tigress didn't reply or do anything, she just stood there, turned away. When Tai Lung left she began wondering why she couldn't find inner peace.

"Everyone, we're approaching Los Angeles," said the loudspeaker, "Please put your seat tables in upright positions and buckle up until we've landed."

Tigress knew it was time to get back to her seat, and that's what she did.

**A/N: It seems like Tigress still doesn't want anything to do with Tai Lung. I took Simba's nightmare from the Lion King 2 (I don't own that) and redid it with this story. I also inspired the scene with Po on the boat trying to find inner peace and couldn't, that scene's funny! XD So I decided to mirror it with Tigress. Remember to leave a review!**


	6. Admitting and the werewolf

******Here's chapter 6! Enjoy! I don't own KFP or the Kaftar from _Cabela's Dangerous Hunts 2011_.**

**Chapter 6 - Admitting and the werewolf**

It took nearly 8 hours to fly to Los Angeles, and our warriors are desperate to get to New York City. They're now in the Los Angeles international airport that was filled with dogs, deer, bears, and other North American animals.

"Man, I'm glad the flight's over. It was pretty rough," said Shifu.

"Not for me…well, at first it was," Po said, remembering himself vomiting.

"Because you slept for most of the flight," Mantis pointed out as he pointed to Po with one of his thingies.

"Exactly."

"Okay guys, our next flight is in 5 minutes," said Tigress, "We've gotta get back in the air, believe it or not."

"Yeah…" said Shifu, then he turned to Tigress and said, "By the way, Tigress, I woke up and heard you screaming out of frustration I believe. And Tai Lung was talking to you. Why?"

Tigress didn't reply, she just scoffed and looked away.

"Tigress, the truth," Shifu urged her, "You need to tell us what happened."

"What happened?" Po asked.

"She must've had a nightmare or something…I'm not completely sure," Shifu admitted.

"She did have a nightmare, Master," said Tai Lung.

"Tai Lung!" Tigress shouted.

"Hush, Tigress," said Shifu, "Tai Lung, what do you know about this?"

"Well, all I know is that Tigress has been having these visions of the Kaftar and having nightmares," Tai Lung explained, "She had a nightmare before we landed and I tried to get her tell me everything, but she wouldn't talk."

Tigress growled at Tai Lung, he has exposed why she's been acting up for the last couple weeks.

"Tigress, you've been having nightmares and visions for the last couple weeks?" Shifu asked, a little surprised.

Tigress didn't reply, she just kept her strong look.

"Tigress, tell us the truth. I'm here to help you, if I wasn't, then I wouldn't love you," Po said in a soft tone as he put his hand on her shoulder.

That convinced Tigress, she couldn't hold it back from Po and then she said, "It's true! Okay?! I've been seeing visions of the Kaftar and having nightmares of him. It's…been a headache…" Po was a little surprised that Tigress didn't even speak a word about this.

"What else?" he asked.

"What do you mean "what else?" That…beast has affected my so severely that I can hear him through my mind some of the time," Tigress admitted.

"Tigress, he's been whispering through your mind?" Viper asked.

"We don't know for sure," said Tai Lung, "He was destroyed in the explosion in the Valley, but again, he did have psychological powers."

"Really? That's creepy," Crane said.

"You're telling me," Tigress said as she cringed a bit, remembering the beast whispering to her through her mind.

"Why didn't you tell us, Tigress?" Shifu asked.

Tigress looked at her foster father's face, and everyone else's faces, they all wanted to know.

"I…I…okay I'm afraid!" Tigress admitted, as much as she hated to do that, "I just didn't want to bring it up after we got happiness. I…I just wanted us to have peace for a good long while…"

Everyone then realized why Tigress was hiding her feelings, she was protecting them from fearing what will happen.

"Tigress…" Po said, a little surprised, "If he…or if he is alive…let us know if he speaks to you…"

Tigress nodded and then Po gave her a hug, she returned the hug and the others went to comfort her. Tai Lung decided not to because he was afraid she might jump on him. When they were finished hugging, the loudspeaker came on announcing that their flight is boarding.

"That's our cue. Let's go," said Monkey.

"Yes. We've got to get to New York," said Shifu.

As they walked to the gate, Po held Tigress close to him, he wanted to protect her at all costs.

"Tigress, I'd give up everything for you," Po admitted as he held her close.

"Well, I hope that doesn't happen…" Tigress said as she looked up at him.

"Me either…"

The warriors went through the gate, for their tickets were already booked and approved for them to board. This is again, a private plane.

"I hope I don't get sick again," said Po.

"You got your bag, so don't worry," said Tigress.

Po nodded as they entered the plane.

A little while later, in the first class of the plane, all of the warriors are now sitting down in their seats, as the plane took off, Po wasn't feeling sick. He smiled as they took off. Then the plane settled and they could walk around again. Po got up and began dancing.

"Oh yeah!" Po sang out as he danced, "I didn't get sick this time! Oh yeah! Oh yeah! Oh…uh oh…"

He felt sick again and then he went behind the farthest chairs and began vomiting in his bag again, we don't see the vomit though.

"Oh…Po…" Tigress mumbled as she palmed her face.

They all shook their heads at the clumsy yet funny panda as they got comfortable again on the way to New York City.

Later that day, well, at NIGHT actually, the Brooklyn Bridge has its nighttime lights on, because night is only an hour or less away. Cars were passing by into the city of Manhattan and from Manhattan. Then we see a larger werehyena than the Kaftar with black and red pants on with a spiked belt and a red robe. He also had Whittelocke with him too, who was wearing a dark purple robe in place of his green one.

"What do you think we're doing here?" the werehyena asked.

"The boss is too impatient to move in tomorrow morning, so he decided that we're to move into the city tonight," Whittelocke explained.

"Oh. And how's the lion?" the werehyena asked.

"I don't want you teasing him, Lockuta! He just got with us!" Whittelocke growled.

"Enough of this nonsense," said a voice.

They whirled around to see a dark, slender werewolf with his yellow glowing eyes looking right at them, he had on dark blue pants and a black robe on.

"Master Tokuta, you're here," said Whittelocke.

"I'm always on cue, unlike you two," Tokuta said, crossing his arms.

"We're doing our best, Master," Lockuta said respectfully.

"Well, kinda move a little bit more!" demanded Tokuta, "This country and soon the world shall bow before me."

"Yeah! And you're the greatest in all of the world!" Whittelocke chimed as Tokuta smirked.

"I've known that since I was a cub," said Tokuta, "My mother and father always said I was destined for greatness, and they're dead on RIGHT!" He pounded his fist into the air on the last part/

"Okay, Master. Do we move in now?" Whittelocke asked.

"Not just yet," said Tokuta, putting his hands on his hips, "Lionelicia is coming with the weapons."

"You mean Lionel? We call him that, remember?" Lockuta asked.

"I remember. I'm just checking your memories," Tokuta said in a serious tone.

Then a werelion came up to them, who's Lionel, he was in a yellow robe and he had on black pants. He was carrying some weapons, Tokuta took one and attached it to his wrist saying, "Ah yes, the daze gas. One shot would turn five or six people into helpless slaves bound to serve me, and me only."

"Daze gas? Is that it?" Lionel asked.

"I couldn't think of something better!" Tokuta barked rudely.

They knew not to argue with their master, and then Whittelocke said, "We should respect our Master, after all, he is the greatest in all of the world."

"Thank you, Whittelocke," Tokuta commended with a smirk, "Now, let's get a move on."

They began walking until the New York Police Department surrounded them! A big policeman buffalo came out with his gun out saying, "You know you're not allowed here!"

"Did you not know that wolves habit North America?" Tokuta reasoned.

"Drop your weapons and get on the ground," said the buffalo in a serious tone.

"That might be what you want me to do," Tokuta said, "But this is what I'm going to do."

Then he fired his yellow gas at them, they all fired but they all missed. They tried to tussle with him but they were stopped easily. Then he fired some more and then the last officers were turned into slaves.

"Get moving on the main project. It needs to be completed as soon as possible," he told the enslaved officers.

"Yes Master," the officers said in unison.

They began marching away, and Lockuta asked, "That's what you've been using all of your slaves for."

"I have my reasons for everything," Tokuta said, crossing his arms, "Only powerful kung fu warriors would be able to stand against Lao Hu. He does have his own team you know. We could handle them, but we've got other things to take care of."

"And what if they come to us? Whittelocke asked.

Tokuta smiled deviously and said, "Then we'll just have to turn them into slaves." He chuckled evilly as they made their way into Manhattan running on all fours towards it.

On the Empire State Building's 103rd floor, it's been about half an hour and night has fallen. Lao Hu is overlooking the city wondering how much longer the wait's going to be. Then Zack came in and shouted, "Master Lao Hu!"

"What is it?" Lao Hu asked in a fast tone, knowing it was something bad.

"Tokuta and his minions have gotten into the city!" Zack shouted in a panicked tone.

Lao Hu whirled around and asked, "What?! Right now?!"

"Yes, Master! I'm afraid so!"

Lao Hu was a bit nervous and then he said, "Tell the others to train a little longer! We've got big trouble now! How much longer until my daughter arrives?"

"About ten minutes, and…"

"Good! Now move!" Lao Hu ordered.

"But she also brought…"

"Zack, tell the others to train a little longer! Now move it!" the tiger ordered.

Zack agreed and then he took off again. Lao Hu looked out onto the city, it looked as if the city thought nothing was wrong. Lao Hu sighed and said, "Where are you Jai-Li?" He continued to look out onto the city from the second tallest building in the city.

**A/N: Sorry if the chapter was a bit rushed, but I did the best I could. And I decided to call it 'daze gas' for a little humor. Leave a review please! :)**


	7. Arriving and reunion

******A/N: Here's chapter 7! Enjoy! As you know, this is the KFP universe so all of the people in the universe are animals not humans. Just a little note there. And all of these locations I've put in are real not fictional. I don't own KFP or the Kaftar from _Cabela's Dangerous Hunts 2011_.**

**Chapter 7 - Arriving and reunion**

At the LaGuardia Airport, our warriors have arrived at their last airport stop, finally! They got their bags from the cart reserved for them, and then they began walking.

"So, is someone meeting us here?" Viper asked.

"They're supposed to be here. That was part of the plan," said Shifu.

"Just how big can New York be?" Mantis asked as he hopped onto Monkey's shoulder.

"Maybe…that big…" Po said with an awed tone.

They looked out the window Po was pointing at and they were shocked to see such a big city, they saw the Chrysler Building's crown glowing in the night, they looked to see a part of Lower Manhattan, and the Empire State Building topped over the rest, it was glowing its regular white lighting. But they couldn't see the One World Trade Center from this angle.

"No wonder they call it the Big Apple…" Tai Lung commented.

"Big Apple…big city…perfect sense…" Monkey said, shocked.

Tigress herself was surprised of how big the city was, her jaw was hanging a little bit.

"How are we gonna find the right building? There are tons of them," Viper said.

"You're telling me," said Po, "The Empire State Building will be like finding a needle in a haystack."

"My father did say it's at the heart of the city…" said Tigress, remembering what the letter said.

"We don't know if this is just the outer edge of the city, or if we can even see the heart of the city," Monkey pointed out.

Tigress knew that Monkey brought up a great point, but what they don't know is that the tallest building they see IS the Empire State Building.

"Well, let's go meet with the one who's supposed to pick us up. We'll find out which one is the Empire State Building," Shifu assured them.

They all agreed and they began walking to the entrance. After a minute, they were heading down the escalator. Tigress looked at the clock on the side of a wall and it was 7:30 pm. When they reached the bottom, Zack came running over to them.

"Are you Jai-Li?" he asked.

"Yes…but how'd you know to ask me?" Tigress asked.

"Because you're the only tiger here!" Zack said, "Your father's been waiting for you!"

"I know, but it's a long flight from China," said Tigress, rubbing her eyes.

"Oh, I know. Oh! I'm so sorry! My name's Zack, I work for your father," Zack said introducing himself.

Tigress smiled and shook hands with the pigeon. Zack looked at her friends and asked: "Are these your friends?"

"Yep."

Shifu came up to him and said, "My name's Shifu. I raised Tigress, or Jai-Li for 26 years.

"Really? So, you're her foster father," said Zack.

"Yes," Shifu said with a smile, "And these are my students, Mantis, Monkey, Viper, Crane, and Po.

"Nice to meet y'all," Zack said with a smile.

They all said "Thanks," to him in unison and Shifu introduced his foster son Tai Lung to him, he's become his student once again. And of course, he told Zack that Tigress is his student too.

"It's a pleasure to meet all of you," said Zack, "But Jai-Li, your father doesn't know that your friends are here. And that's seven times the money to get you and your friends here!"

"I wouldn't come along without them," Tigress said in a serious tone, "They're my friends and we're a good team. And why hasn't my father known about them?"

Zack sighed and said, "Your father's been too worried about the new evil and training the new team to take it down."

"New team? What team?" Po asked.

"Master Lao Hu's training five students in kung fu and how to handle technology, how to disarm things, and many other things," Zack explained.

"That sounds cool!" Po declared in an excited tone.

"It is. And we've got to get in the limo right away. We've got to get to the Empire State Building!" Zack told them.

"And which one is the Empire State Building?" Crane asked in a wondered tone, "There're a lot of buildings."

Zack pointed to the Empire State Building and said, "That tallest building there you see, is the Empire State Building. But the One World Trade Center is the tallest at 1,776 feet."

"Cool."

"Now, let's get a move on!" Zack said as he began to lead them.

They began to move it, and Tigress saw another image of the Kaftar in her mind. She stupidly decided to keep it to herself.

Later in the limo, all of our warriors are sitting in the back seats, Po's laid out, he just loves this luxury ride. They'd crossed the Queensboro Bridge and they're now heading for the Empire State Building.

"This is such a sweet ride," Po said with a smile.

"I know," agreed Monkey, "I mean, a limo? This is just too cool!"

"I know this is cool, but we're here on a mission not to have fun," said Zack, "Well, this mission is supposed to be for Jai-Li only."

"If you don't mind my asking; why was Tigress the only one chosen?" Crane asked in a wondered tone.

"That I don't know," said Zack, "But what I do know is that Master Lao Hu's gonna explain it to Jai-Li."

"Ah, the name that represents "tiger" in our Chinese language," Shifu said.

"That's pretty cool," Viper stated with a smile.

Po sat up and began to drink a Coca-Cola, then he spat it back out. Thank goodness, it didn't hit anyone!

"Ugh! What is this stuff?" Po asked in a disgusted tone.

"That's coke," said Zack, "I drink the diet, not the regular."

"Maybe I should try one of those too," Po said in a disgusted tone.

Tigress chuckled at her love, making him blush. Tai Lung smiled and said, "You know how to make her laugh." Po covered his eyes in embarrassment and said, "Too much I think…"

On the 103rd floor of the Empire State Building, Master Lao Hu is waiting anxiously for his daughter to arrive, he's pacing back and forth on the cold concrete floor.

"Master Lao Hu, are you there?" Zack said over a radio.

Lao Hu picked up the radio and said, "Yes Zack, I'm here."

"I picked up your daughter," said Zack, "We're about one minute away from parking the limo and heading in."

"Good. Bring her to the 103rd floor right away."

"But she also brought…"

"Zack! Make sure she gets here!"

He hung up before he could say anymore, he smiled, he was going to see his daughter finally!

A minute later, Po was looking up at the tall Empire State Building. He was amazed that someone built something this tall. The others were awed too, but not as much as Po.

"This is such a tall building…even more than Shen's now destroyed palace," Po said in an awed tone as he looked up at the building.

"Yes," said Zack, "This building's at a total height at 1,250 feet at the roof, but 1,454 feet to the tip of the antenna, making it the second tallest building in the city."

"And I thought no one could build a building this tall," Tai Lung commented.

"Okay, Jai-Li," said Zack, "When we get to the inside, we're heading up the observation deck on the 86th floor, then you and I will proceed to the 102nd floor, and then we'll go up a few stairs to the hidden 103rd floor."

"Got it," said Tigress.

They went inside the giant Empire State Building.

When our warriors were in the lobby, they just looking around at it. At the far end of the lobby, there was a picture of the Empire State Building back in the 1930s.

"No time for sight seeing, let's get to the top!" Zack reminded them.

A little while later Our warriors came out of the elevator onto the 86th floor of the Empire State Building and Po said, "Wow that was a fast ride."

"No kidding," agreed Viper.

"The Empire State Building's elevators are fast," said Zack, "Okay, you all except Jai-Li stay here. I don't want him to burst every blood vessel in his body knowing that he spent more money than he planned."

Po and the others understood they gave Tigress the thumbs up sign, well Viper raised her tail, as she went with Zack to go meet her father. She smiled and gave the sign back to them before she got into another elevator.

On the 103rd floor, Master Lao Hu is excited for his daughter to be arriving, he's watching the door, and when it opened his heart began to race. Zack came in bowed before him and said, "Master, your daughter is here." Then Tigress entered in and when they saw each other, everything seemed to slow down around them. Tigress was awed to see her elderly dad alive and well, and so was Lao Hu to see his daughter all grown up and beautiful. Lao Hu and Tigress began to water up with tears of joy and happiness, and without any more delays, they braced each other in a tight hug, crying tears of joy and happiness.

"Dad…you're alive…" Tigress said, choked with tears.

"As are you, my good and beautiful daughter," Lao Hu said, choked with tears.

They hugged tightly in their teary reunion, they just didn't want to let go of each other.

"D-Dad…my mother's alive too…" Tigress choked out.

Lao Hu was even more stunned and asked, "What? How's that possible? I thought she was dead."

"N-No…she's not…" Tigress choked out, "Dad…what happened anyway…?"

Lao Hu looked into his daughter's beautiful eyes and said, "It's a bit disturbing. But I'll tell you."

"Okay. And my mother didn't want to talk about you to Tai Lung, my foster brother. Why?" Tigress asked.

"Well, you must know she must've told you that she and I saved you by leaving you at the Bao Gu Orphanage," Lao Hu explained, "During that time, Tokuta and Whittelocke were terrorizing our village and gathering up the stronger tigers to work for them. They slaughtered a lot of the tigers, but not all of them. A lot more were lucky."

"So, there're more tigers than I thought?" Tigress asked.

"Yes," said Lao Hu, "After we saved you, we were caught by Tokuta. Then me and my wife were separated. They used me to work for them and they took me to their hideout in the middle of Europe. They move on after they completed finding all of the right elements towards their plan. I managed to escape not too long after that and I fled to this city. And I've been hiding ever since from that demon werewolf. Since I heard he was on Long Island, I had to get a team ready and for us to get back at him."

Tigress was surprised at all of what she'd just heard. She then asked, "What plan?"

"I don't know their master plan," Lao Hu admitted, "But the werewolf uses some kind of gas to hypnotize his victims. We've been working on technology to reflect that from him. We're also trying to find a way to free his slaves."

"W-Wow…is this why you called me?" Tigress asked, a bit awed.

"Yes, my daughter," said Lao Hu, "I called you once I became aware of your existence, and I have read the stories about you. I called you to help me and my team take back what's ours."

"Well, this is interesting. I can't believe this."

"Now that I have you. We'll be able to defeat the werewolf," Lao Hu said with a smile.

"Oh, and I brought my friends with me. I hope you don't mind," Tigress said.

"What? How many friends do you have?" Lao Hu asked.

"I brought seven with me."

"What?! I spent more money than I planned?" Lao Hu asked, shocked.

"Sorry Father, but I wouldn't come without them," Tigress explained, "If you just give them a chance, you'll see how great of a team we really are. And I would not go anywhere without them helping. Please Father, I know this was for me, but they can really pitch in."

"This wasn't part of my plan, Jai-Li."

"Please Dad, they'll be a real help to us. Just give them a chance," Tigress begged, not like a little girl way, but in a mature way.

Lao Hu sighed, he didn't know he spent all of that money. But he looked at his daughter and said, "I'll give them a chance, but make sure they stay with the plan."

"Don't worry, Dad. They'll be a real help to us," Tigress said with a smile.

"How about I meet them?" Lao Hu asked with a smile.

"Let's meet them," Tigress said.

They broke loose from their hug (yes they were hugging all of that time), and then they began to head down towards the observation deck below.

Po and his friends are on the observation deck of the Empire State Building overlooking the city. Viper pointed to the One World Trade Center in the distance with her tail and said, "That must be the tallest building there."

"I believe that's it," Shifu said with a smile.

"This city's so large," Po said with a smile, "It's the largest one I've ever seen."

"And it's the largest in the United States," said Lao Hu from behind.

They all whirled around to see Tigress standing next to her father, she looked so happy to be with him.

"Are you Master Lao Hu?" Shifu asked.

"Yes, I am," Lao Hu said with a smile.

They all bowed before him and Po said, "This is so cool to meet your Dad, Tigress!"

"'Tigress'?" Lao Hu asked, confused.

"I've been called that for a long time," Tigress said with a smile.

"I see."

Shifu stepped up to Lao Hu and said, "I'm Shifu, I'm the Grandmaster of the Jade Palace in the Valley of Peace. I'm also Tigress' foster father."

"Ah, you raised my daughter?" Lao Hu asked with a smile.

"Yes. It was a real honor to do so," Shifu admitted as he smiled.

"I bet it was," Lao Hu said, putting his hand on Tigress' shoulder, "You did a great job raising her. Just look at her, she's all grown up, strong, and a beautiful young woman."

Shifu chuckled and said, "Thank you."

"No problem. Now, who are these fine people here?" Lao Hu asked, looking at the other warriors.

"Well, that's Po," Tigress said, introducing them, "that's Viper, Mantis, Crane, Monkey, and…uh…what's his name?"

"Tigress, you know my name. It's Tai Lung," Tai Lung said, crossing his arms.

"Oh! Silly me!" Tigress said in a sarcastic tone.

"Nice to meet y'all," said Lao Hu, "But, you do know that this was only met for my daughter, right?"

"Yes, but she wouldn't go without us," Shifu admitted.

"I understand that. And that I paid a lot more money…but I'll give y'all a chance if you stick to the plan." Lao Hu stated.

"No problem!" Po said with a smile.

"Okay," Lao Hu said, smiling.

"Father, didn't you mention another team?" Tigress asked.

"Oh yeah, that's right!" said Lao Hu.

"Another team? What's the other team?" Shifu asked.

"They're a team I've been training to combat the new evil," Lao Hu explained, "I suggest we head down below the building to see them."

They all agreed to that, they're going to meet the team that Lao Hu has arranged to combat Tokuta!

**A/N: So, we're going to see the new team! This chapter wasn't rushed, and it's the longest so far. Remember to leave a review!**


	8. The new team

******A/N: This chapter's pretty short, sorry. I had to divide it into two parts as you'll see. I don't own KFP or the Kaftar from _Cabela's Dangerous Hunts 2011._**

**Chapter 8 - The new team**

Lao Hu led our warriors through the basement of the building, the warriors were curious and excited to be meeting a new team. Lao Hu opened up a hidden elevator, he smiled to the group and said: "Watch your step, everyone." They all got into the elevator and when they did, Lao Hu closed the door.

The elevator was pretty large, they didn't have to squeeze in to get in. Lao Hu pushed the down button and they began to head down.

"Can you tell us about the team?" Po asked with a smile.

"Sure," said Lao Hu, "I called them once I realized my daughter was alive and that Tokuta's on Long Island. They were all pretty much trained in kung fu and they're really good at what they do. There's Vanessa, a cougar, a deer named Phil, a grizzly named Aaron, a swan named Trisha, and finally a rabbit named Peter."

"How good are they?" Shifu asked.

"Oh, you'll just have to see once we get down there," Lao Hu said with a smile, "We're 230 feet below the Empire State Building right now, and we've got 60 feet left."

"We'll just have to see how they compare to us," said Mantis as he hopped onto Monkey's shoulder and the primate said, "I agree on that."

"We'll see," said Lao Hu, "Well, we're here."

The elevator opened up and they went out into a warriors follow Lao Hu to the door at the end of the hallway. As they got closer, they could hear some hard training on the other side of the door. They heard a loud crash and that told them that this team met business.

"It sounds rough in there," said Monkey.

"It does. They've been working so hard," Lao Hu told them.

"I can imagine why," said Shifu, recalling all the times his students worked hard.

"What's my test, Father?" Tigress asked, wanting to know.

"You'll know soon enough, Jai-Li," said Lao Hu.

With that, he opened the door to the next Lao Hu opened the door, they were surprised to see the warriors training on their training course, all five warriors had on black suits. They saw a female white swan with green eyes, doing her exercises on a balancing board, she deflected the arrows and pieces of metal away. They see a male deer doing his exercises through an obstacle course by dodging many booby traps, all missing him by inches. He looked cool as he jumped into the air dodging arrows shooting at him, all with protective stuff on in case he got hit. Then we see a male grizzly breaking and punching heavy metal stuff with mostly one punch, he even had to dodge things like the others. Then they see the male rabbit blowing through many obstacles and punching like wildfire. Finally the female cougar, she was a beautiful cougar with sapphire blue eyes in a skinny body, mostly like Tigress only a bit different. She got into a sparring match with the bear and knocked him down. The bear got back up but she stopped him and threw him into the wall! They stopped training when Lao Hu clapped for them.

"You all are doing great. I'm impressed," Lao Hu said with a smile.

"Does making us train off the hook make you happy?" Vanessa as she took a deep breath, "We've been at this for a long while."

"And I'm taking too many blows from Vanessa," the bear complained.

"Oh, is that a challenge, Aaron?!" the cougar asked, ready for it, "You must be asking for it!"

"No, no," said Lao Hu, "We're done with training. I want you all to come down here and meet our new friends and teammates."

The five warriors got off their training course to go meet our warriors. When they got there, they lined up and Lao Hu said, "Ladies, and gents, I'd like to introduce you to the North American Furious Five!"

"Whoa, they're the Furious Five?" Po asked, excited and confused, "I thought these guys were."

"They are, but every continent has a Furious Five, all of them do. Even Antarctica. The Furious Five is not one group, there're several others out there," Lao Hu explained.

"That's severely cool," Po said in an excited tone.

"I know," Lao Hu said with a smile.

"Can we introduce ourselves to them?" Shifu asked.

"Sure," said Lao Hu.

"Well, I'm Shifu," Shifu said with a smile as he introduced himself and his students, "Grandmaster of the Jade Palace in the Valley of Peace. And these are my students, Po, Viper, Crane, Monkey, Mantis, Tai Lung, and Tigress, or Jai-Li."

"You're Jai-Li?" Vanessa asked with a smile, "I've heard a lot about you from your father."

"Really?" Tigress asked with a smile.

"Yeah, so much," Vanessa said with a smile, "And...uh..."

When she saw Tai Lung, she got a kick out of him, and Tai Lung got a kick out of her. They both got lost into each other's eyes. The others noticed and then Lao Hu cleared his throat snapping them out of their trance.

"Okay," said Lao Hu, "Now, we're here to help my daughter to get trained."

"But I know a lot about kung fu," Tigress pointed out.

"I know," said Lao Hu, "But you're here to train with technology like the North American Furious Five."

Tigress looked at the suits and she could see that they wore sticky gloves, shoes that have spikes in them, they come out when activated, a button on the front part of their hands, when you curl your hand into a fist it launches a grapple hook that attaches to something and you can swing like Spider-Man.

"That's it?" she asked in a wondered tone.

"You're also gonna learn how to disarm and hack into things," Lao Hu explained, "Also you're gonna learn how to get around in the city like they do. Since your friends are here, they're going to learn it too."

Tigress was a little surprised by all of this. She then asked, "Wait, wait, I'm gonna fly around the city? On our mission?"

"Yes," replied Lao Hu, "But this equipment is safe and if you fall, there's a glider that comes out of the back of the suit and you glide to safety."

"It takes time, but you'll get used to it," said Phil.

"Jai-Li, this is a time-pressured training session. We've got to stop Tokuta and his gang before things get messy," Lao Hu warned her.

"All right, let's do it," Tigress said, ready for the action.

"You sure?" Shifu asked.

"I'm the hardcore Tigress," Tigress said, looking at him, "Let's see what I can do."

"I'll be your guide swinging through the simulation," Vanessa said as she stepped forward.

"And I'll be sticking with the panda and some of his friends as we work through the details," Peter said.

"Can I train with Tigress?" Tai Lung asked.

Lao Hu smiled and said, "Of course you can." Oh, Tigress wasn't happy to hear that at all, but she managed to keep the anger in.

"We'll split up into three teams," Lao Hu said, "Vanessa, you'll take Jai-Li and Tai Lung, Peter and Aaron will take Po, Monkey, and Shifu, and Trisha and Phil will take Viper, Crane, and Mantis."

"Sounds good to me," said Viper.

"I want you all to go suit up and then we'll get started," Lao Hu told them.

Our warriors went to go suit up for their training.

About ten minutes later, our warriors are in their suits, they all looked cool in them. Only Po's was tight, and he had trouble moving without feeling a little pain.

"Main this suit's tight," Po said as the suit rubbed against his fu and skin, "Are you sure there aren't any bigger ones?"

"Nope. There aren't any bigger ones," Vanessa said, much to Po's dismay.

"Let's all get started," Lao Hu said, "This is just the warm up, but tomorrow we'll get heated up."

Vanessa smiled a bit devious at Tigress and Tai Lung, she then said, "Let's get started." The teams went their ways and Vanessa took Tai Lung and Tigress to a higher place. Tai Lung reached his paw out to Vanessa and she took and shook it with a smile. When they finished shaking hands, Tigress hit Tai Lung in the back of the head with a devious smirk. When they got to the top they were shocked to what they were looking at.

"Let's begin," Vanessa said with a smile.

"Wait, wait, wait. On...on that?" Tigress asked, a little surprised

"On that?" Tai Lung asked in the same tone.

Vanessa smirked deviously and said, "Yes. Yeah baby."

**A/N: Cliffhanger! Well, not a dangerous cliffhanger, but what training session does Tai Lung and Tigress have? We'll find out in the next chapter! I'm sorry for a short chapter but it had to be split because of the introduction to the team and the training.**


	9. Training

******A/N: Heeerreeee'sss chapter 9! Enjoy! I don't own KFP or the Kaftar from _Cabela's Dangerous Hunts 2011_.**

**Chapter 9 - Training**

Tigress and Tai Lung were overlooking a large area, in front of them is buildings to simulate like they're swinging in the city. And on the buildings are figures they punch or kick while moving through the simulator. The course had no end, but they stop when the instructor tells them to stop. Tai Lung looked at his robotic right hand and wondered how he could work his grapple hook properly on that arm.

"This looks safe enough…" Tigress said as she looked out onto the simulation.

"Oh no, this part's a simulator of being in the city," Vanessa explained, "You'll face cars, traffic, like in the city. In this training section, I want you to show me what you can do by swinging through these buildings and knocking down the figures along the way. This is a warm up, but we'll get to the tough part later. We'll start with Jai-Li. Jai-Li, show me what you can do in one minute."

"Uh, can you show us exactly how to get around all of that?" Tigress asked.

"What, you need a tutorial?" Vanessa asked with a smile.

"A little one," Tigress said, "Then I'll get started."

Vanessa chuckled and said, "Well, it ain't as easy as it looks. Don't let me fool you. I'm pretty good at tricking folks."

"Let's see a run through," Tigress said, crossing her arms.

Vanessa nodded and got into her position. She waited and then the cars started moving like they would in a real city, and then some wind picked up.

"I forgot to mention that this has weather controlling. Rain, snow, wind, fog, that kind of weather," Vanessa said to the tiger and snow leopard.

"Thanks for the update," said Tai Lung.

Vanessa nodded and then she leapt off the platform! She curled her right fist up and out shot a grapple hook! It attached to one of the buildings, she swung like Spider-Man, the hook let go of the building, and she fired her opposite hook that did the same thing! The cougar went up to one of the figures and kicked it off the building! She then made her way towards another and punched it! She began to do tricks while in the air, showing off. She then got onto a flagpole and swung over to another building to knock three more down. The wind changed, but she's a professional, she got used to it and continued to swing across the simulated city. Tigress and Tai Lung were impressed, well, mostly Tai Lung, because she's so good at it and she's beautiful. After a moment, Vanessa landed on her feet in front of the two impressed creatures.

"How's that for a tutorial?" Vanessa asked with a smile.

"Um…uh…that was impressive…" Tigress admitted.

"Yeah…" Tai Lung said with a dreamful smile.

"Well, Jai-Li. Let's see what you can do," Vanessa said with a smile.

Tigress nodded and then she jumped off the platform, she did what Vanessa did, she clichéd her right hand into a fist and out came a grapple hook. Then she began swinging like Vanessa did. She was caught off a little by the hook letting go of the building after she swung, but she did manage to catch herself by launching the other hook to another building. After swinging for a few seconds she started to get the hang of things. Tigress went up to the first figure she saw and kicked it off the building. Then Tigress got onto a metal beam a crane was holding, she ran across it to knock even more figures down. She them began swinging again, as she did, she enjoyed it, but she stayed focused.

Then Tigress knocked down another figure and it went flying off the building. Then Tigress grabbed the side of a building and she realized she could climb up it just by using her hands and feet! She was amazed to climb up the side of a building like Spider-Man would, when she reached the top her time was up. She swung back over to Vanessa who was clapping for her.

"That was very good, Jai-Li. I'm impressed for a first timer like you to do so well," Vanessa admitted.

"Thanks. I am the hardcore back home," Tigress said with a smile.

"Your father's gonna be pleased when he hears your results," Vanessa said with another smile.

"Thanks. And you can call me Tigress," Tigress said with a smile.

"All right. Let's see what Tai Lung can do," Vanessa said, looking at Tai Lung.

"I'll make you proud!" Tai Lung declared.

He leapt off the platform and launched his grapple hook out, he did his left one though and then he began swinging like Tigress did. He tried his robotic hand out and it worked perfectly. Tai Lung began jumping and swinging around like a maniac, it even impressed Tigress. He went over to some figures and kicked them into rubble. He began swinging a bit faster and then he pounded some more off the side of a building. Seeing Tigress climb earlier, he climbed up a building very well. He didn't know why he was doing so well. Maybe it was for Vanessa?

He then began to do tricks in the air while swinging around the simulator city. Tai Lung got onto a metal beam that was held by a crane, he leapt off it and then knocked three more figures down. Then he swung back over to the girls and landed on his feet. The girls' eyes were wide and their mouths were hanging a little, even Tigress' mouth. Tai Lung blushed at the sight, he didn't know why though.

"Uhhhh…I didn't expect myself to be so good either…" Tai Lung admitted.

"I…I…I've never…seen…such wonderful talent…" Vanessa admitted with a shocked tone.

"What?"

"That was AWESOME!" Vanessa cheered, "You broke a previous record for a first time attendant! I'm so proud of you!"

Tai Lung chuckled embarrassedly and blushed, and said, "Well, I did say I'd make you proud." Tai Lung looked over at Tigress, who growled at him.

"What?" he asked.

"That was for passing me! No one passes me!" Tigress growled.

"Jai-Li, or…Tigress, no need to be jealous. This is a warm up. We're not competing against each other. Well, we don't compete in warm ups, anyway," Vanessa told her.

"I just can't stand the fact that HE'S a crook!" Tigress shouted as she pointed at him.

Vanessa looked at Tai Lung with confusion and shock, then Tai Lung said, "I used to be evil, but I didn't need anything better to earn my Master's approval. I made mistakes, and I learned from them."

"See Tigress?" Vanessa said, looking at her, "He's no longer bad. Why can't you just accept him into your family?"

Tigress snarled and said, "I don't know. I just can't live with him right now…" Vanessa sighed and said, "Well, let's see how fast you guys can get through the city. You'll be challenging each other. No cheating please."

"I'm so gonna win this," Tigress said as she clicked her neck.

Vanessa put them into their starting positions and said, "Three, two, one, go!" Then they took off to see who would be the victor.

With Phil and Aaron's team Shifu and Monkey are sparring against each other while Phil and Aaron observed them. Po's doing some moves through the obstacle course, by dodging and hitting things. Even for his size, Po was doing well. Po activated the spikes on his shoes, kicked some hard balloons and they deflated after Po kicked them. The panda began to climb up a wall with his sticky gloves and then he dodged some more obstacles. Shifu and Monkey entered the obstacle course and they began to do what Po's doing.

"They're impressive, aren't they?" Phil asked Aaron.

"I thought the panda wouldn't be able to handle the tight suit," Aaron admitted.

They observed Po as he did his training, then Shifu got up with Po and they began to spar with each other while Monkey continued in the obstacle course.

With Peter and Trisha's team, Peter observed Viper, Crane, and Mantis as they did their training. Trisha was showing Crane how to get around the city and how to fly in the weather. Viper and Mantis were testing their fastness and flexibility. Viper was best at flexibility, she was dodging obstacles by inches. Mantis was very fast and could get around tight spots easily. He even climbed up a wall with his small suit. Viper could climb or slither up a building. We then see Crane and Trisha sparring each other on a balancing board.

"Got quite the skills," Trisha commented to Crane.

"As do you," said Crane, "I never thought I'd be training with this kind of technology."

"Well, Vanessa will definitely get you going on training. She's the hardcore of the group," Trisha said with a smile.

"Like Tigress. Only she seems nicer."

"She might have a nice attitude, but in battle, she gets extremely serious and determined,"

"I see," Crane said with a smile.

Then they took off for the sky again and began to fly around the different obstacles that were in the air. We join Viper and Mantis as they continue their training. Then Peter came along and said, "Y'all gotta spar with me eventually." They smiled deviously at Peter and then they began to spar with him.

They've all been training for about three hours, they're about to wrap it up and go to bed. At Vanessa's location, Tigress and Tai Lung landed in front of Vanessa who clapped for them.

"You've gotten better," Vanessa commented with a smile, "As for you, Tigress, you and Tai Lung just did the same amount of excellence."

"Really?" Tigress asked.

"Really. I thought this would take a little longer, but no. I underestimated you two. Yeah! Prove me wrong!" Vanessa said in an excited tone.

She gave both of them a big hug, Tai Lung grabbed and hugged her too. After a moment, Vanessa wanted to get free from Tai Lung's arms.

"Uh…Tai Lung…" Vanessa giggled.

"Yes my love?" Tai Lung mumbled with a smile.

"What?" Tigress asked.

Tai Lung blushed and then let go of Vanessa he was blushing like mad. Tigress held in her devious giggles.

"Uh…sorry Vanessa…I didn't know what I was thinking…" Tai Lung said, completely embarrassed.

"No problem," Vanessa said with a smile as she shook off what he said, "Now let's get to bed. Master Lao Hu would want us to really get down to training. We'll also give him the report tomorrow. Let's get some sleep, you two."

They bowed to each other and they began to walk to the exit to meet up with the others.

Later in the sleeping quarters,Vanessa and the rest of her team lead Po and the others into their room that they're staying in. The room has seven beds in it and the room was quite large.

"Remember to wake up at the alarm tomorrow," Phil said with a smile.

"Reminds me of the morning gong back home," Po said.

"And you need to get up on time, Po," Shifu said, "You still take a while to get up."

"We'll get up at seven o clock sharp and then it's training for a full 4 hours before we start on our mission," Peter said.

"Wait, wait. We have to hurry and master all of this technology?" Viper asked.

"Master Lao Hu did say it's time pressured," said Vanessa, "You've gotta really move it tomorrow. But you've all done extraordinary today."

"Hey, we're the Furious Six and the Dragon Warrior. We can do a lot of things," Po said with a smile and a bit proudly.

"The Furious Six?" Tigress asked.

"Yeah. Since Tai Lung's here, we've all decided to make him a part of the team," Po said with a smile.

Tigress growled at that, she then went to the farthest bed and laid down on it.

"She needs to learn to live with him," Viper whispered to Crane.

"Tell me about it," said Crane.

"I hope things work out between Tigress and Tai Lung," Vanessa said as she rubbed her eyes, "Well, we've gotta go to bed ourselves. Good night, warriors."

They all said good night to the new team they've met, and they began talking on how awesome they are, commenting about the technology, skills, and just everything about them.

"Tigress, you've got to get used to Tai Lung. Things change, you know," Shifu told her.

Tigress made no reply but cover herself under her blanket and sheets.

Elsewhere, in a dark alley, Tokuta has finished organizing the plans for tomorrow, he's planning to attack the city first to sneak in the main project.

"Ah, perfection," he said to himself.

"Tokuta."

Tokuta turned to Whittelocke. "What is it?"

"The job's almost done. But it won't be done until the day after tomorrow," said Whittelocke.

"No worries, Whittelocke," Tokuta assured him, "The North American Furious Five don't stand a chance against my armies."

"And the other team's arrived too."

"So they have," said Tokuta, "Well, the armies will take care of them. Soon the whole USA will be mine along with other parts of the world."

"So, what's the plan for tomorrow?"

"We'll strike near the World Trade Center to lure the teams. Then I'll capture them and turn them into my slaves," Tokuta said proudly.

"Sounds good, boss," Whittelocke commented.

"It's perfect, knucklehead!" Tokuta shouted, "I'm destined to rule the USA! The wolves should be on top of everything!"

"I understand, sir," said Whittelocke, "And Lockuta's ready to turn the moon into a bloodshot red moon."

"Excellent. That'll be used on the night before the night we take the country!"

Whittelocke chuckled and asked, "Just how far will the gas spread?"

"That's classified for now," Tokuta said with a smile.

Whittelocke understood and shared an evil smile with his boss.

"Lao Hu is such a fool to challenge me now!" Tokuta declared as he smiled.

Then his cackling boomed throughout the city and it turned into an ominous howl.

**A/N: Was this chapter downhill from the others? I hope you enjoyed it. Well, see you next chapter! Remember to leave a review!**


	10. Training and disturbance

******A/N: Here's chapter 10! Enjoy! I don't own KFP or the Kaftar from _Cabela's Dangerous Hunts 2011._**

**Chapter 10 - Training and disturbance**

Our warriors are sleeping peacefully in their room. Po's snoring like always while the others were quiet. Well, we go over to Tigress and she's having visions while she slept. She saw disturbing images of the Kaftar and how she'll fail.

"_I'm gonna be a lot worse today, Tigress,"_ the Kaftar said, _You cannot escape my grasp! I am the immortal life form! Nothing can defeat me! You think you're fighting for justice when you're really not! NO escape Tigress! You cannot succeed at this mission! You're nothing but a failure! You couldn't save Po from being blasted by Shen's cannon. How could you succeed at defending the city and the entire USA? No point of trying! I'll be…_

Tigress shot up from her bed and shouted "SHUT UP!" When she shot up from her bed, she looked around to see if anyone else woke up. But thankfully, no one was awake. Tigress sighed and then a loud beep went across the bedroom that woke everyone up. Then Tigress heard the voices of the new team saying, "Good morning, Master," from outside the door. Shifu yawned and asked, "Morning already?"

"I believe it is," Mantis said in a sleepy tone.

Then Lao Hu came in and said, "Yes it is. Morning lazy ones." They all said good morning to Lao Hu and Viper asked, "What's our training for today?"

"We'll be having y'all do all of the training sessions," Lao Hu explained, "But Viper can't use grappling hooks to get around the city. So, we'll have Phil assist her in that."

"You got it," said Phil.

Vanessa balled her fist and slammed it into her other paw and said in a confident tone, "You guys are really gonna be heated up today. Especially by me."

"Yes, you do know how do train people," Lao Hu stated, "Okay, Vanessa, you'll take Jai-Li, Tai Lung, Po, Monkey, and Shifu. While the rest of you handle Crane, Viper, and Mantis."

"They can't get around the city like the others can, so we have to train them a different way," Phil said.

"Right. Okay, let's head out to the training grounds," Lao Hu said before they headed out.

In the hallway, our warriors are walking alongside the North American Furious Five while they followed Lao Hu. As they walked, Vanessa got with Tigress in the back of the group.

"Tigress, I was already awake, and I heard you yell," Vanessa said, putting her hand on Tigress' shoulder.

"I yelled?" Tigress said, trying to sound normal, "Why do you think I yelled?"

"Tigress, don't lie," Vanessa urged, "I heard you yell 'shut up' like you were really ticked at someone."

"Okay…I did yell…crazy dream…"

"Or are you angry at Tai Lung? You should learn to live with him, not avoid him.

"Yeah! It was…Tai Lung…I got angry…" Tigress lied.

"You've got to stop being so stubborn, Tigress," Vanessa sighed, "You've gotta let go of the past because it just doesn't matter. The only thing that matters, is to accept and choose what you want to be."

Tigress sighed as they walked behind the group, she then said, "I know that. I just need time to get used to it I guess…" Vanessa nodded and said, "I hope you do get used to it." They continued to follow the others down the hall towards the training grounds.

Later in the City Simulator, Tigress, Tai Lung, Po, Shifu, and Monkey are in their special black suits, Monkey was swinging like Spider-Man using while Shifu climbed up a building knocking off figures. Tigress was trying her hardest to beat everyone, including Po. The panda's suit was still tight, but he was getting used to it. Vanessa has really put them up to this. They were swinging, punching figures, gliding to another building and climbing up it. The cougar smiled, she is very impressed by how well they are doing. Tigress got into a sparring match with Po while Shifu took on Tai Lung. Vanessa looked at the timer and only 30 seconds remained. Then she looked back at the warriors, Po shouted to Tigress, "Get ready to feel the thunder," as he sparred with her. They punched, kicked, dodged and blocked each other's attacks. Tigress formed an X shape with her arms to deflect Po's attack. Then she punched him in the gut and kicked him over.

Then Vanessa shouted, "Time's up! Head on in!" They all stopped their training, Tigress helped Po up, who thanked her, and then they went over to Vanessa, who was clapping.

"Very well done. All of you did so good today," she said with a smile when she quit clapping.

"Who did the best?" Tigress asked, hoping it was her.

Vanessa chuckled and said, "I think you all did well. I can't compare." Tigress was frustrated, she thought she did the best, but she did manage to keep the anger in.

"_I'm gonna strike,"_ the Kaftar said.

After he said that, Tigress held her head in pain while Vanessa looked at her with a concerned look.

"Are you all right, Tigress?" Vanessa asked in a concerned tone.

"Oh, I'm fine," Tigress lied, standing up straight, "Just had a little pain."

"Okay…if you're not up for this…"

"I'm fine," Tigress assured her, "After all, we do have a mission coming up."

Vanessa sighed and said, "Okay, there's just one more lesson for y'all, and then we'll meet with Master Lao Hu to see where Tokuta or his minions might be."

"Let's do this," said Shifu.

"Your final test will be to glide in high winds," Vanessa told them, "You must knock down as many figures as you can before time is up."

"Got it," said Tai Lung.

They all got into their positions and Vanessa said, "Three, two, one…GO!" They all leapt from the platform gliding through the simulation city. The wind was high and they really had to focus on this. Tigress was doing well along with Shifu and Po. Tai Lung and Monkey are a little behind, but he was starting to get the hang of things. They spotted some figures flying in the air and then they knocked them down. They began to do all kinds of tricks to take them out while gliding, they were handling the changing winds like pros that again impressed Vanessa. Tigress smiled evilly as she continued on ahead of them.

"_I'm gonna strike,"_ the Kaftar said.

"Shut up! Shut up! I'm trying to concentrate!" Tigress whispered as she trained.

"_That's my IDEA to strike you now!"_ the Kaftar shouted.

Then a sudden PAIN came to Tigress' head, she felt like three bricks fell onto her head. Po saw her going off course, he tried to keep her from slamming into a building but he was too late! Vanessa saw what was happening and she leapt into action by swinging over to Tigress. Tigress was falling towards the simulation traffic below, but Vanessa swung by and caught her before she hit the road. The female cougar was concerned what had just happened, she could hear Tigress muttering, but couldn't tell what she was saying. She glided back over to the platform and set Tigress onto it. She knelt down to Tigress, who's lying down while holding her head.

"Tigress, what happened?" the cougar asked in a concerned tone, "You were doing so good."

"Shut up! Shut up! I hate you!" Tigress whispered.

Vanessa was shocked to hear her say that, and then she asked, "What?" Then she heard Tigress whisper in an angry tone, "Get out of my mind you vile beast! You are nothing but a vision and a nightmare!"

Vanessa turned to the others and called them over. They all came over in a hurry and they were all concerned about Tigress. Po and Shifu were the most concerned.

"What happened to her?" Shifu asked in a fast tone.

"I'm not sure," Vanessa replied, concerned for the tiger, "She was doing good, but she slammed into a building, and she's holding her head. Oh, and she's muttering things."

"Go away! You're harassing me! You're no good! You're nothing but a beast!" Tigress whispered in an angry tone.

"It must be the Kaftar," Tai Lung said.

"The Kaftar?" Vanessa asked, confused.

"Yes. I believe the Kaftar's communicating through her mind right now. She must be muttering things so we won't hear her. But if we can't hear her, he can, no matter how low her voice is," Tai Lung explained.

"Tai Lung, what do we do?" Po asked in a concerned tone as he rubbed Tigress' back.

"We must find a way to get the Kaftar out of her mind. But I have no idea how to do it."

"SHUT UP!" Tigress screamed as she sat up instantly, surprising the warriors. She was sweating like crazy, and she was terrified. She began taking in air very slowly and slowly breathing out.

"Tigress…are you okay?" Po asked in a concerned tone and putting his hand on her shoulder.

Tigress looked over at Po and the concerned warriors and said, "No…no…the Kaftar's affecting me…"

"We need to alert Master Lao Hu," Vanessa said.

"I don't know how we'll get rid of him," Tigress said, talking about the Kaftar.

Then the loudspeaker came on and Lao Hu's voice was on it, saying, "All students report! We need to get moving right now!"

"Four hours have passed already?" Monkey asked in a confused tone.

"I'm afraid so," Vanessa said in a monotone, "But, what a super job you've all done. I'm so impressed. Excellent work. Now, let's get to Master Lao Hu and then explain things about his daughter."

They all agreed and then they began to head out to meet Lao Hu.

A little while later, in the meeting area,Crane, Viper, Mantis, Peter, Phil, Aaron, and Trisha were already there with Lao Hu. Then Vanessa came in with her team and Lao Hu asked, "How did they do?"

"They did EPIC!" Vanessa shouted with a smile.

"I thought they would," Lao Hu chuckled, but then he became serious, "All right, I've gotten a sighting on some of Tokuta's men."

He showed an image from a security camera set up by him, and it's at Ground Zero. The image showed Lionelicia and Whittelocke.

"That looks like a werelion and a werebear," said Tai Lung.

"Yes! That's what they are!" Lao Hu said, "Whittelocke is Tokuta's most trusted, and Lionelicia, or call him Lionel, is the next one trusted. Here's what I want you all to do. I want you to head towards the Ground Zero sight before any damage is done. We don't want to have another 9/11, that day was horrible."

"No kidding," Vanessa said, remembering the horrifying day.

"I want Jai-Li and her team to approach from the east side, and the North American Furious Five on the west side to ambush them if you need to. If you don't see them, be very careful," Lao Hu told them, then he noticed something, he noticed Tigress' golden ring that Po gave her on their proposal night. He walked over and looked at the ring.

"What's this?" he asked.

"That's Tigress' wedding ring," Po said with a smile as Lao Hu took Tigress' paw to look at it closer, "I asked her to marry me and she gladly accepted it."

"It's gorgeous isn't it, Father?" Tigress asked with a smile.

"Yes, it is," Lao Hu said, "But did you get MY blessing to marry this panda?"

"What?" Tigress asked, confused.

"How could my daughter want to marry…HIM?!" demanded Lao Hu, who was angry.

"Father, he's a funny, cute, adorable, and cuddly panda. He makes me laugh more than I used to, he's given me so many things, my emotions, my sense of humor. I never felt better around him!" Tigress said in a desperate tone.

"Maybe you should've waited for me to approve that he'll marry you."

"Now, wait just a minute!" Shifu said giving Lao Hu an angry look, "I was her father for 20 years! And I've approved them to marry!"

"Well, maybe if you known I was still alive I would've considered it," Lao Hu said, "And you're her FOSTER father, not her real father."

"Tigress is a lot better with Po. They totally deserve each other!" Viper argued.

"I don't care!" Lao Hu shouted, "I did not approve Jai-Li to marry this big, fat panda! She should look for a better man that's much more stronger, mature, and is better than this flabby panda!"

"Father!" Tigress said desperately.

Lao Hu took the ring off Tigress' finger and said, "You're not to marry this panda! I'll decide who you marry!"

"Maybe I should decide this! I say she marries Po!" Shifu shouted in anger.

"And I say 'so what?!' Now, Tokuta's moving out there! Get to Ground Zero and take care of this menace right away!" Lao Hu demanded while Tigress saddened.

"Father's want what's best for their daughters! And…"

"Silence!" Lao Hu shouted, "This discussion is over! Find out what they're up to and stop them!"

He left the room in a huff, leaving the shocked warriors of what just happened. Tigress began to cry but she tried desperately to compose herself. Vanessa's heart broke in two for what had just happened, as did her friends' hearts, along with Tigress' friends.

"I know he can be heartless sometimes. He might change his mind," Phil said in a apologetic tone, hoping to cheer Tigress up.

"I don't know if he will," Peter said, "But for now, we need to get moving."

"Right," Vanessa said, "Let's follow our instructions and take down that lion and bear."

"Right. Got it," said Aaron.

They began to walk off to go confront the evil ones. Tigress slowly dragged herself as Po put his arm around her as they went. Knowing during the confusion, they forgot to tell Lao Hu about the Kaftar's connection with Tigress.

**A/N: Oh, the Kaftar's getting worse! And look what Lao Hu did. Will our warriors defeat the new evil? Get ready for an action-packed chapter next! Later!**


	11. Sneaking, Fighting, and a Chase

**A/N: Here's an action packed chapter! Enjoy! Please leave a review. I don't own KFP or the Kaftar from **_**Cabela's Dangerous Hunts 2011**_**.**

**Chapter 11 - Sneaking, Fighting, and a Chase**

At the Ground Zero Site, Po, Tigress, Shifu, Tai Lung and the rest of the Furious Five are in their position above the sight, the other team's almost at their position.

"We're in position. We're standing by," Po said into his radio.

"Roger that," Phil said over his radio," "We'll be in ours in a minute."

They continued to wait until they were in their positions. Po looked at the pools at the footprints where the original twin towers once stood. He looked up at the iconic One World Trade Center; the sun gleamed on some of the blue-sky glass.

"That's a nice building," he commented as he looked at the building.

"It sure is. But remember Po, focus," Crane reminded him.

"Right. I will."

Po looked over at Tigress, she was doing a bit better, but she had tears still falling. He put his right paw on her left shoulder and she grabbed it with her right paw.

"I'm so sorry for what had happened," Shifu said softly, "He should know that you two deserve each other."

Tigress sniffled, "It's just not fair…"

Shifu put his hand on Tigress and said, "You will marry Po, I will get Lao Hu to change his mind, and you're going to be a happy daughter with your panda."

Tigress slowly nodded and Phil came on the radio again saying, _"Okay, we're in position. See if you can find Whittelocke and Lionelicia, or Lionel for short."_

"Copy that," said Po.

They pulled out their high-tech binoculars and began looking around the site. They saw all kinds of people like deer, dogs, birds, just any animal that'll be in North America.

"_Guys! I think I see something!"_ Vanessa said over the radio.

"What is it?" Po asked.

"_I think it's some kind of device on the side of the roof on the 9/11 Museum!"_ Vanessa said, _"It seems to be camouflaged in it so good that people can't notice it."_

"And how did you spot it?"

"_Years of training, Po. Now, you and the others move in without being spotted by the werebear or werelion,"_ Vanessa ordered.

"_I just spotted Whittelocke in the museum!"_ said Phil, _"You guys better be careful! We'll move into to ambush him."_

"Roger that," said Po.

"You stay back," Tai Lung said to Po, "Stealth mode's not your thing, remember?"

"Oh, yeah," Po said as he remembered how clumsy he is at that, "I'll give you updates as you go along."

Tai Lung looked at the others and they nodded.

"Remember the plan," said Shifu, "I'll watch for Tokuta or Lionel once you move in. I'll be beside one of the pools."

"Let's go!" Mantis said.

They took off from their positions and they began to head to the museum with caution.

At the North American Furious Five's location they're are looking through their high-tech binoculars, watching Tai Lung and the others except Po going to the museum very carefully. They're on the opposite side from them.

"Phil, you and Peter will move in with the others to ambush Whittelocke. The others and I will go check out that device," Vanessa ordered.

"Got it," said Phil.

"Let's do it," said Trisha.

Then they began to move in to their destinations with caution.

Inside the 9/11 museum,Whittelocke is pretending to be a normal citizen just looking at everything that showed things from 9/11 in the year 2001. There were pieces of the original twin towers, pictures of that day, and just about anything in a museum dedicated to 9/11. He didn't notice the others come in, they snuck in very quickly and quietly. Whittelocke reached for his ear that had a small radio on it and said, "Lockuta, are you there?"

"_Yes I'm here,"_ Lockuta said through the radio, no one but Whittelocke could hear him, "I'm at the device and I'm on the lookout."

"Good. Lionel is at his spot, so we'll be ready for any resistance."

"_And to hypnotize the entire Ground Zero area, this place is crawling with people,"_ Lionel said over the radio.

"Stick with the plan," said Whittelocke, "Tokuta really has the bait set."

"_Roger that,"_ said Lockuta.

Whittelocke continued to look at all of the exhibits. We join Tai Lung and the others as they plan to attack.

"How are we going to ambush him? This place is crawling with people," Mantis said.

"They'll give us the signal," Tai Lung assured him.

They looked over to see Phil and Peter have snuck in undetected, they gave "thumbs up" to each other.

Meanwhile, on the roof, Vanessa, Trisha and Aaron have arrived at their destination after gliding over to the museum's roof. They carefully approached the camouflaged device and uncovered it. They were surprised to find it was a device to launch Tokuta's gas to hypnotize folks!

"I was afraid of this," said Vanessa, "We need to disarm it right now!"

"On it!" said Trisha, ready to disarm it.

She pulled out the tools to disarm it, but then Lockuta came out of nowhere and knocked them away! Vanessa managed to keep herself from falling off the roof and she faced the large werehyena.

"Ah, a little kitty cat's gonna fight me," Lockuta taunted.

"Who are you?!" demanded Vanessa, "And do you work for Tokuta?!"

"Yes, I work for Tokuta. My name's Lockuta, also known as the Dark Morpher," Lockuta said in a firm tone.

Then he was like absorbed into the rooftop, and then he came out as a MONSTER the same color as the roof! He ROARED at Vanessa who dodged his attack! Aaron and Trisha came up to help her and Aaron managed to make a hole in Lockuta's side! Vanessa attacked him and then he crumbled into rubble! They thought it was over, but then he appeared behind them with an evil grin!

"I may crumble as a monster, but you never really destroy my body," he said with an evil grin.

They were totally unprepared and then they were punched through the roof!

The three warriors came crashing through the ceiling and onto Whittelocke! The device on the roof was still armed. Phil ordered them to move right away and then Lockuta landed in front of them! The people went running as the warriors got into battle positions.

"Kaftar?!" Tigress said, surprised.

"No, I'm Lockuta. I'm nothing like the Kaftar," Lockuta growled.

Then he went into the floor and came out as a monster once again! Then Whittelocke began to attack. Vanessa, Trisha and Aaron began to fight the werebear. Our warriors took on Lockuta who began swinging punches at them. Tai Lung hit him and he crumbled into rubble, but then he appeared behind him and punched him into a model of the original twin towers! Phil and Peter attacked Lockuta and they began fighting like wildfire. The people were out of harm's way from the intense battle going on. Tai Lung punched Lockuta while Monkey and Mantis gave him the kicks. Lockuta punched them away while Crane and Viper began to attack next.

Then Lionel came in! He would have gotten Tigress if Shifu and Po didn't attack and send him flying into the wall! Tigress, Po and Shifu began to charge towards Lionel who was recovering from the blows. Then they began to throw their punches and kicks at him. Lionel handled them pretty well, he punched and kicked Shifu away and began to spar with the panda and tiger. Tigress kicked him away and Po did his "Thousand Fists of Justice" on him that sent the lion outside of the museum.

They went to go chase him down while Vanessa, Trisha, and Aaron still fought Whittelocke. Vanessa made a move and managed to get the werebear outside the museum. Then Vanessa went up and disarmed the device before it could launch. Lockuta punched the rest of the warriors out and went after them. We join all of the warriors as they face off with their enemies.

"Get ready to feel the thunder!" Po shouted proudly as he pumped his fist in the air.

"Thunder is just a sound!" Lionel shouted, "Lightning only does damage, you stupid, squishy, flabby panda!"

Tigress roared and then began to fight the werelion along with Po.

We join Shifu, Tai Lung, and the rest of the Furious Five as they fought alongside with the new team they met against Lockuta and Whittelocke. Vanessa kicked Whittelocke, Aaron grabbed him with his grapple hook, and then Trisha sent him flying and he landed in the distance with a boom. She and the others except Vanessa went after him, she wanted to help the others with Lockuta. The warriors were handling Lockuta pretty well, but the werehyena recovered and knocked most of them away except Tai Lung and Vanessa.

They began to work together against Lockuta by throwing punches and kicks and all kinds of kung fu moves. They dodged and punched the large werehyena. Then Crane came over, flapped his wings and Lockuta went off his feet! They attacked him like wildfire, Tai Lung sent him flying into the air, Crane kicked him down, and then Vanessa kicked him into a fountain. Then police cars began coming over, the shapeshifters saw them and Po gloated, "Ha! You're gonna get in trouble!" Lionel laughed and said, "These guys are our slaves."

"What?!" Po said in a shocked tone.

Whittelocke recovered and said, "Good luck. You'll need it." Then he took off and Lockuta did too. The warriors all looked to see hundreds of police officers, most had guns, some had tasers, and some had flashbangs. The warriors leapt into action and Vanessa told them over the radio that their suits are bullet resistant. Then they all began attacking the officers and some FBI agents that were slaves to Tokuta.

"Remember not to hurt them too bad! It's not their fault!" Peter reminded them,.

They all understood as they continued to fight their way out. Lionel was watching the battle and he was in charge of the officers. Then Tigress came up to him and began to fight him. The other warriors are fighting like wildfire against the officers and FBI agents. Tai Lung took out 20 officers and Mantis along with Monkey took out 20 FBI agents. They punched and kicked officers while making sure they didn't hurt them too bad. Po used his belly to send some flying away, but not too far from him. Shifu began beating them up like they were nothing, one going down one by one. Tigress continued to fight Lionel, she had the upper hand, but Lionel grabbed her leg and threw her onto the road! She managed to dodge him and recover. They began fighting again and then she kicked him into a car's windshield! Tigress lunged at him again and began to fight once more. Po is taking out officers and some FBI agents who are firing at him, but the suit kept him from getting hurt.

Vanessa came to help him and then 40 officers were taken out. But there was still like 200 left. Then Po shouted, "Panda shockwave!" Then he did a cannonball onto the ground and it sent a shockwave knocking everyone off their feet. Then Po began to take all of them out and soon the others began to help too. There were 10 left and then they were taken out. Lionel saw what happened and then he said, "Oh boy…" He began to run off.

"Get him!" Tigress shouted to her comrades

Her friends began to run with her while the others stayed behind to fight off more officers coming. They looked around to see if they could catch up with him and Shifu spotted a truck, he then got an idea.

A minute later, Crane was driving the truck with Po in the passenger seat. The others stood on the back of the truck waiting to strike Lionel.

"Anyone see him?" Tai Lung asked, looking for him.

"There!" Mantis shouted.

He pointed with one of his thingies and they see him on top of a diesel truck. Shifu began driving like crazy to catch up with him, the cars were moving fast in this part of the city. Tigress stood on the roof of the truck and said, "I need to get to him!"

"I'll try and get to him!" Crane said.

Tigress got into a position and waited for the right time. When the time was right, she jumped onto the top of the truck and ambushed Lionel! They began fighting like wildfire on the truck. Tigress kicked the werelion and he almost fell off the truck! He then saw a red car, he jumped into it and threw a blue bird lady out, but Tai Lung managed to catch her. Crane began to follow the red car that was speeding off. They chased each other as they swerved around cars, even past red lights! Tigress managed to catch up and stand on top of the truck again. She then slid off the truck, launched one of her grapple hooks and it attached to the car! Lionel noticed her and began to slam the car into other cars to try to knock her off. Tigress punched a hole into the car and grabbed his mane. He YELLED in pain, he set the cruise control and they began fighting once again. Monkey came along and began to fight too, but he was punched away by the werelion.

The car made a SHARP right as they fought, they almost fell, but they managed to stay on. The werelion went on top of another vehicle as did Tigress as they fought. Tai Lung went after them and ambushed Lionel. He POUNDED him into the car and pulled him out! He was about to punch him but the werelion head butted the snow leopard and he fell onto the road! Viper managed to catch him, but it was painful using her entire body. Then Tigress punched Lionel in the face several times making him say "Ow" every time she hit him. It was a wild chase through the roads of New York City. Then they came to an area that was closed off, the driver tried to pull away but Lionel threw him out, a beagle. Monkey managed to catch him and get him to safety.

Then Tigress grabbed both of Lionel's arms and yelled, "Take this Simba!" Then she threw herself off the fast car and Lionel SLAMMED into a post, Tigress was on top of him so she didn't get hurt. Crane pulled the truck up next to Tigress and the defeated werelion, Po shouted happily, "That was AWESOME Tigress!"

"Yeah," agreed Tigress, "And a lion's got to know not to mess with the Furious Five and the Dragon Warrior."

"Furious Six and the Dragon Warrior," Shifu reminded her.

Then WHITTELOCKE and LOCKUTA appeared out of nowhere! They sprayed gas onto them that made them dazed and unable to fight. Lionel pulled Tigress off him, looked into her eyes with an evil grin and said, "You mess with the lion, you get the jaws." Then he punched her in the stomach HARD making her double bend over in pain.

"Lock'em in chains. Tokuta wants to see you all," Whittelocke said in a serious tone.

They did so, and then they began to bring them to a tall building with a green rooftop; the Trump Building at 40 Wall Street.

**A/N: Uh oh! Looks like our warriors are gonna see the big, bad, werewolf! What will he do with them? This story's set in the future, the One World Trade Center's not completed yet in this time, and neither is the 9/11 museum. I didn't set it up at Ground Zero to be offensive, I did it to add drama. I'll never destroy the World Trade Center in my stories, EVER. Please leave a review! Later!**


	12. Meeting Tokuta

******A/N: Here's chapter 12! Let me know what you think. Oh, and the Trump Building is a real building or it's also known as 40 Wall Street. I don't own KFP or the Kaftar from _Cabela's Dangerous Hunts 2011_.**

**Chapter 12 - Meeting Tokuta**

In the Trump Building's lobbyPo, Tigress, Shifu, Tai Lung, and the rest of the Furious Five are being led by Whittelocke, Lockuta and Lionel to see their master.

"Po, we're going to meet the werewolf my father mentioned…" Tigress whispered.

"Really? He must know about us coming," Po said.

"And he does. You have the right to remain silent!" Whittelocke growled.

"Another word out from any of you, you'll face death," Lockuta said in a serious tone.

"No!" Whittelocke shouted, "Tokuta wants them alive. So don't try and harm them for now."

Lockuta groaned and said, "Fine. But I want to rip the panda and tiger up." Po and Tigress shared a horrified look as they headed into the elevator.

Meanwhile, back at the Ground Zero site, the North American Furious Five were finishing battling off the remaining officers. Aaron knocked six out and then Vanessa and Phil defeated the rest. They stopped and looked at the hundreds of unconscious bodies laying in front of them.

"Whew, that was fun," Vanessa commented.

"Yes, but why were they slaves?" Trisha asked in a wondered tone.

"Tokuta must've done something to them that made them follow his rule," Aaron said, "Question is; how can we free them?"

"I don't know," said Vanessa, "But what I do know is that we've got to get moving."

"Wait," said Peter when he noticed something, "Where are Po and his team?"

Vanessa began looking around as did the others, and they couldn't spot them.

"Drat it," she said, "They must've chased the werelion. I'm gonna hook up to my GPS and see if I can locate them."

"But first, let's get away from here before they wake up, and we'll let the authorities handle them. They're on their way," said Aaron.

"Then let's see if we can find our missing party," said Vanessa.

They left the area to find a safer location to look for the others.

Back in the Trump TowerTokuta has set up the top floor into like a throne room, he's waiting for his minions to get there with the team.

"Agh, why did I even trust those idiots?!" he shouted in an impatient tone.

Then they finally came in, they pushed the team in front of them with force. Then Lockuta pushed them and they fell to their knees in front of Tokuta. Tigress looked at the slender black werewolf with yellow glowing eyes.

"It's about time you got someone!" Tokuta barked at Whittelocke

"Hey, the plan worked like a charm," said Whittelocke.

"Whatever. We still have the North American Furious Five," said Tokuta.

"Unfortunately Master, they destroyed the device," Lockuta said.

"That's okay," Tokuta said as he stood up straight with his hands behind his back, "I figured it would happen." He looked at the warriors, "Anyway, so, this is the team from China, huh?"

"Yes Master," said Whittelocke, "They're the ones Lao Hu called. They're the Dragon Warrior, and the Furious Five."

Tokuta looked at the team, he looked at Po and the team. He chuckled, "This is the Furious Five and the Dragon Warrior?"

"Yes, and the other two are Master Shifu and Tai Lung I believe," said Whittelocke.

Tokuta looked at Shifu and asked, "So, these are your students? A fangless snake, a bug, a monkey, a skinny bird, and a big, flabby, soft, fat panda?!"

"They've done well," Shifu said in a serious tone, "They all know the secrets to kung fu, and they're masters of it."

Tokuta chuckled, "What kind of Master are you? Having all of these students?! They're nothing! They can't be the Dragon Warrior and the Furious Five!"

"They've been my students for a long time. And they've saved China before."

Tokuta looked at Tigress, he went over to her, smiled at her and said, "So, you're Lao Hu's daughter?"

"Are you the werewolf that attacked my village?" Tigress asked in a serious tone.

"Ah, you do know. You were a baby at the time I believe. I needed slaves to work for me and they're a useful tool when I need my things done."

Tigress growled and demanded, "What kind of wolf are you?!"

"I'm the best and most evil type," Tokuta said as he glared at her, "It's quite hard to believe that you were saved back then. I would've killed you if I had found you."

"You idiot!" Tigress screamed, "You slaughtered lots of my species!"

"Tigers are nothing compared to me," Tokuta said in a serious tone, "They're born with uncontrolled strength, and women tigers are weak and they're not acceptable to fight. That's not feminine."

"I'm not FEMININE?!"

"No, you are not."

Tigress wanted to attack, she stood up but Lionel pushed her back onto the ground.

"My foster daughter's gotten to control her strength and temper," said Shifu. "She's even happier with her man."

"Really? Then, who is her man?" Tokuta asked.

"That would be Po," Mantis said.

"Mantis!" Viper snapped.

Tokuta looked at Po, he laughed and said, "Him?! The panda?! He's a fat guy, you're a fat guy. How could a girl possibly fall for you?"

"Because he's full of awesomeness!" Tigress said defensively, "He's cute, funny, cuddly, and he makes me feel happy!"

Tokuta chuckled and said, "He's fat. He's nothing but a big, fat, panda. Why would Lao Hu let you marry him?!" Tigress remembered that her father took off her ring and said she couldn't marry him. Tokuta must have known her feeling because he said, "Exactly."

"He wasn't thinking right. He just overreacted," Crane said in a dangerous, yet calm tone.

"Lao Hu never overreacts. He's a stubborn being," Tokuta said.

"Shut up! Shut up!" Tigress muttered, but Tokuta heard her and said, "Ah, a tiger with guts."

"I'm talking to you, Kaftar…shut up!" Tigress growled, for the beast was attacking again.

"The Kaftar?" Tokuta asked.

"_They've got bombs. I sense it. You won't escape. EVER,"_ the Kaftar said through Tigress' mind.

"SHUT UP!" Tigress screamed.

"Ah, Jai-Li, is the Kaftar speaking through your mind?" Tokuta asked, raising an eyebrow.

Tigress looked at the werewolf, "Why? Why do you ask?"

"Don't fool me," Tokuta growled, "I heard you say 'I'm talking to you, Kaftar…shut up!'"

Tigress didn't reply, she knew that everyone heard her say that.

"You once knew the Kaftar, right boss?" Whittelocke asked.

"I sure did," replied Tokuta, "But he and I never got along. He was a hyena and I'm a wolf. We couldn't work together, we were just too different."

"You knew the Kaftar?" Tigress asked.

"Yes," Tokuta said, "But we were just too different. He wanted different things than I did. So we split and I haven't heard his name again until today."

Tigress was surprised to know that Tokuta knew the Kaftar once, as were the others. Tokuta smiled and said, "It was fun talking with you. But this building's going to blow up." All of the warriors shouted, "WHAT" once he said that. Tokuta smiled deviously and said, "Bon voyage warriors! Enjoy the afterlife!" Then Vanessa came in and ambushed the shapeshifters by blowing up the wall as they came in! They were taken by surprise and they all were knocked aside except Tokuta dodged them.

"Right on time!" Tai Lung commented.

"I'll get you loose!" Vanessa shouted.

She then fired a laser gun that cut through their chains and they were free. A laser hit Po, "Ouch!"

"Sorry!" Vanessa apologized, "I need to get this thing working a bit better."

"CHAAAAARRRRGGGGEEE!" Shifu shouted.

They all charged for the shapeshifters. Tigress began to fight Tokuta along with Po and Vanessa. The werewolf was very flexible and he dodged most of their attacks. He punched Vanessa and Tai Lung punched him down to the ground for doing that. Tokuta recovered and knocked Po off balance, but Tigress managed to stop him from doing anymore harm to him. Lionel fought Mantis, Crane, and Viper while the rest of the team took on Whittelocke and Lockuta. Then Trisha knocked Lockuta into Lionel and they tumbled out of the building!

Then they came back up and punched them into the opposite wall! Whittelocke knocked several of the team away and he got out of the building. He then glided out while using an emergency glider. Then Lockuta and Lionel bailed too, leaving Tokuta left. They didn't notice that Tokuta was about to push a button, Po and everyone else faced him and Tigress shouted, "You're finished, wolf! It's over!" Tokuta pushed the button and an explosion at the buildings base made the building RUMBLE! They all fell to their feet except Tokuta who was holding on to something.

"Bon voyage," Tokuta said in a serious tone, "The building's collapsing."

Then he got out and Tigress screamed in anger and frustration. Vanessa grabbed her and said, "We've gotta go! We'll form a new plan to get him!" She helped Tigress up and they see that the building's beginning to tilt! Aaron is leading everyone out and they're gliding out like the shapeshifters did. Viper and Mantis had to be carried by Phil out of the building since they couldn't activate their gliders. Soon everyone was out. Vanessa helped Tigress out as the building began to fall.

When they were out of the building, the warriors looked back at the Trump Building that's falling down like a domino. It crumbled as it fell, Vanessa filled with anger as it fell. When it hit the street there was a lot of smoke and rubble.

"Dang it!" Vanessa screamed, "Another building gone from Lower Manhattan!"

"At least there weren't any people around," Aaron said, looking at the bright side.

"Another thing similar to 9/11, without loss of life. But a lot of money to rebuild that building," Vanessa said.

"Let's get to a safer location to regroup and brainstorm our next move!" Phil said.

They all agreed to that as they glided to a safer location.

**A/N: That's chapter 12, a little shorter, but I had to focus on the main picture in the chapter. I hope you enjoyed it and remember to leave a review! See you next chapter!**


	13. Vanessa's confession

******A/N: Here's chapter 13! Let me know what you think! I don't own KFP or the Kaftar from _Cabela's Dangerous Hunts 2011_.**

**Chapter 13 - Vanessa's confession**

In Central Park, our warriors and the North American Furious Five land behind some bushes to form their next move and to make contact with Lao Hu. Po landed on Tai Lung making him shout, "Ugh!"

"Oh, sorry!" Po apologized.

"Just watch yourself next time," Tai Lung said as Po got off him and he stood up.

"Now's not the time for arguing. We've got to brainstorm our next move," said Vanessa.

"Right. Let's do that," Tigress agreed.

"_Anyone there? Can anyone here me?"_ Lao Hu said from the radio.

Peter picked up the radio and said into it, "Yes, we're here Master Lao Hu. Go ahead."

"_Are you guys okay?"_ Lao Hu asked, _"I saw the Trump Building collapsing on the cameras I have set up."_

"We're okay," replied Peter, "We did ambush Whittelocke and Lionel, but the bad news is that they knew we were coming, and we had to rescue your daughter's team."

"_Is Jai-Li okay?"_

"She's fine. We're just gonna brainstorm and decide our next move," Peter said as he looked at Tigress.

"_I'll be looking for Tokuta or any of his minions on our camera throughout the city. I'll inform y'all when I got something,"_ said Lao Hu.

"Roger that," Peter replied.

He hung up and Vanessa said, "Okay. We're going to be undercover here at Central Park. I want you all to change back into your clothing and we'll keep an eye out for anything unusual."

"Uh…" Po said, looking at his high-tech suit, "how can we change out of these suits?"

"Simple," replied Vanessa, "Just push that button right there."

She pointed to a small red button on Po's suit that was on his chest, he pushed it, the suit unzipped, and it got small and it was stored safely away. Po even had his regular pants on.

"Th-that's severely awesome…" Po said in an awed tone.

Vanessa nodded and smiled. Then the others did the same thing, and sure enough they all were back into their regular clothing.

"Wow. Those are some cool suits," Tai Lung commented with wide eyes.

"Master Lao Hu designed them and we helped put them together," Trisha said.

"Really? That's cool. No, severely awesome!" Crane commented.

Po and Crane chuckled at that, so did the others. Trisha and Peter pushed their buttons and they were shown to be in regular day clothing. Aaron and Phil did the same, and they wore darker clothing than the rest of them, like dark blue shirts and black pants. Vanessa did the same thing and she is wearing a white shirt with blue jeans and black shoes.

"_Whoooooaaaaaa…I thought she was hot before…but now she's flaming hot…"_ Tai Lung thought.

He must be in a trance, because he is staring at her.

"Tai Lung?" Shifu said, "Tai Lung? Tai Lung!"

Tai Lung jumped out of his kin and out of his trance saying: "Who? What? When? Where?" He looked to see his friends looking at him, Tigress and Viper held back their giggles. Tai Lung saw them trying to hold back their giggles, he then said, "I…I'm going to get some air…" Then he left his friends and Peter said, "We'll let you know when we have something. Keep an eye out for Tokuta."

"Got it Peter Rabbit," Tai Lung said as he trotted away.

"Heeeyyyyy…just like the story!" Po said with a smile.

"I know," Peter said with a smile.

"Okay. Let's start brainstorming," said Vanessa.

"I could use a walk in this park. Let's enjoy ourselves," said Shifu.

"I know you want to enjoy yourself…but"

"Oh, come on, Vanessa!" Trisha said with a smile, "We can discuss our plans while we're walking."

"Yeah!" Phil agreed, "We need to get out and about!"

Vanessa sighed; she smiled and said, "You're right. All three of you. Let's discuss our plans while enjoying ourselves." With that, they began walking in Central Park to discuss their next move.

A little ways from our group, Tai Lung is muttering things to himself in frustration; he just can't get over Vanessa.

"How can I be into her?" he asked himself, "She's like any other girl, but she makes me feel so different! Those eyes…those sapphire eyes…dang it, Tai Lung! What's the matter with you? She won't feel the same way! How could she? I'm a gray snow leopard and she's a beautiful, delicate, yet tough, cougar…"

He was cut off because his head hit a pole pretty hard. He moved back while holding his head, saying, "Ah, dagnabbit! I can't even think straight!"

He began walking again, not noticing his friends aren't far behind, but they couldn't hear him muttering to himself.

"So, we'll form the sneak attack move that'll be the way we ambush them with one team, and then another on each other's mark," Vanessa said, telling them their next move.

"We don't know where they are though," Po pointed out.

"I know. But we've gotta form strategic planning before our move. Strategy is the key to everything, panda," Vanessa replied, putting her hand on his shoulder.

"My father told me that before. He said about the same thing," said Shifu.

"Well, he's right," replied Vanessa, "You must be strategic and ready to strike at the right time during missions like this."

"But we're just walking around Central Park," said Crane.

"Yes, but Master Lao Hu is seeing where Tokuta and his minions are. We can't go anywhere until we know," Phil explained.

"I see. Always forming strategies," Po said.

"Oh, and I've noticed Tai Lung has been taking an interest in you, Vanessa," Tigress said, crossing her arms.

Vanessa froze for a second, and the others wondered what Tigress was talking about.

"What do you mean, Tigress?" Shifu asked in a wondered tone.

"I'm saying that Tai Lung is into Vanessa. I know it too," Tigress explained.

"How can you know something like that?" Trisha asked.

"Because when Vanessa was congratulating us on our training warm up, she hugged us by showing her congrats. Then Tai Lung hugged her, and when Vanessa wanted to get free, he called her 'my love.'" Tigress explained.

Now everyone was surprised, Shifu didn't know if Tigress is trying to embarrass Tai Lung, or show that he's into Vanessa. Most likely the first one.

"Tigress, you're not mocking Tai Lung, are you?" Shifu asked in a suspicious tone.

"No. I'm just pointing it out."

Vanessa wasn't looking at the others at all, she was just frozen.

"If that's true…" Peter said, he looked at Vanessa, "Vanessa…what do you think of Tai Lung?"

Vanessa froze even more, she turned to them and stammered, "Well…I uh…I…don't know…uh…"

"Vanessa?" Trisha said.

"Y-Y-Yuh-Yes?" Vanessa stammered.

"Are you okay?"

Vanessa looked at the others, they were all staring at her, she held back a blush and then she said, "I'm going to get a snack." Then she ran off, leaving the others in the dust.

"That was weird," said Mantis.

"TOO weird for Vanessa. She's never acted like that before," said Trisha.

"You're telling me. Vanessa ain't like that," said Phil.

"Maybe someone should go talk to her," said Po.

"I think that's a good idea," Shifu said.

"I'll go talk with her. She'll listen to me, because I have a relationship."

"Well, good luck with her," Trisha said, "She doesn't like to get into personal things."

Po nodded and then he left to go talk with Vanessa.

A little ways away, Vanessa is eating a bag of chips; she's eating fast because she's nervous. She's looking around fast too, she's very nervous, what she didn't notice is that Po's close by. After a moment, Po said, "Hi Vanessa," that made her scream and jump out of her skin.

"Sorry I didn't mean to scare you," Po apologized.

She held her right paw over her chest, looked at Po and said, "Panda don't EVER sneak upon me like that!"

"Hey, I said I was sorry," Po said.

Vanessa gained her cool back and began to eat her chips again. Po sat down with her and asked, "Vanessa…I saw something was bothering you…and I decided to you know…talk about it…"

"What's to talk about?" Vanessa said, trying to remain cool, "There's nothing to talk about here."

Po cleared his throat, "Vanessa, I've noticed that you've been acting strange around Tai Lung…and when we asked you about him…you just took off…" Vanessa was frozen again out of fear, she didn't want anyone to know! She looked at Po with her sapphire eyes and said nervously, "I just got…hungry…there's nothing wrong with me."

"Vanessa, you and I know that's a lie," Po said, "Look, there's nothing to be afraid of if you have someone you really care about."

"Are you saying I like Tai Lung?" Vanessa asked as she raised an eyebrow, "I don't think…so…"

"Look at me and Tigress. We were afraid that we wouldn't feel the same way about the other, but we managed to pull around and tell each other. We found each other, Vanessa," Po said as he smiled at her.

"I don't have a…"

"Vanessa, I know so," Po said, "I saw it in your eyes, I can tell when someone's having trouble telling another how they feel about them."

Vanessa looked at Po, she looked into his eyes and saw he meant every word he just said. She didn't know what to do, she was afraid of telling anyone. She sighed and buried her face into her paws.

"Okay, okay" she whispered, "I…I…I do…love Tai Lung…"

"Really? That's wonderful," Po said with a smile.

Vanessa looked at him and said in a panicked tone, "Don't tell anyone! They can't know!"

"They already figure it because of the way you froze and everything."

Vanessa hid her face in embarrassment and said, "He won't feel the same way! He's a snow leopard and I'm a cougar! He doesn't love me!"

"Then why did Tigress tell us that he called you his love?" Po asked as he put his hand on her shoulder.

"He could've just said that by accident!" Vanessa reasoned.

"There are no accidents, Vanessa. That's what Grandmaster Oogway said."

Vanessa looked at the soft, plushy panda and asked, "How can you be so sure?"

Po smiled, "Because I know that everything has a meaning. And Tai Lung cares for you, you care for him. I just know you're meant to be together."

"You saw what happened with you and Tigress with Lao Hu! He might take Tai Lung away!" Vanessa pointed out.

Po put his arm around Vanessa and said, "We'll show him the true friendship we have with each other, as you will with Tai Lung. Don't be afraid, Vanessa. You can admit your feelings. There's a saying Oogway once said, 'Yesterday is history, tomorrow is a mystery, today is a gift. That's why it's called the present.'"

Vanessa chuckled and asked, "I should live for the present?"

"Yes," Po said with a smile, "The stuff from the past is history, the only thing that matters is what you choose to be now."

Vanessa began thinking about this, what if Po was right? He did seem confident while speaking. She looked at him once again and said, "I'll have to think about this…"

"Thinking always gets you somewhere, Vanessa."

Vanessa smiled and hugged the panda, it shocked him, but he hugged her back. After they broke from the hug, they decided to rejoin with the others.

Elsewhere in the Park, Po's friends are enjoying themselves in the park, they're wondering how Po's doing with Vanessa.

"I hope Po's doing well," said Trisha.

"I think he's fine, after all, he is the Dragon Warrior," Tigress said.

"Oh, here he comes right now with Vanessa," Viper said when she saw the two coming over.

They all turned to see Viper pointing with her tail towards the panda and cougar walking over.

"Hey guys," Phil said with a smile, "Po, how'd it go?"

"It went great," Po replied as he smiled.

Vanessa took in a deep breath and said, "I…I…I am in love…with Tai Lung…" Their mouths all just dropped except Po's.

"You have a love interest?!" Trisha asked in a shocked tone.

"Shh! Don't let the whole world know yet!" Vanessa said desperately.

"Don't let Tai Lung know yet either until it's time," Po said.

"Okay. We won't tell," Crane assured her.

"Anyway…" Vanessa said, trying to compose herself, "since we haven't heard from Master Lao Hu yet, we can go hang out by the lakes."

They all agreed to that and they began to head to the lakes.

Somewhere else in the city, in a darker place, Tokuta is chuckling to himself as he fixed up one of his attachable weapons that shoots out his gas.

"A building rises and another falls, they really think they have a chance," he said to himself.

"Master, why didn't we hypnotize them like the plan?" Whittelocke asked.

Tokuta turned to him and said, "I was just testing to see if they could get out of that building. We're going to get them as planned."

"And do you think we'll be able to get them all?"

"I do not think, I know."

"I thought so. You know everything."

Tokuta chuckled and asked, "How's the main project?"

"It's gonna be done earlier than planned. Late tonight," Whittelocke replied.

"Good. The gas will affect an area with a radius of 7,000 miles or so," Tokuta said with an evil grin.

"Seven thousand miles?!" Whittelocke said in a shocked tone.

"Yes, and soon after, we'll have another project that'll reach across the whole planet in just 10 months.

Whittelocke almost fainted and said, "You are a bad werewolf."

"I know. Now, send Lionel out, we're moving to ambush the warriors!" Tokuta ordered.

They began to move, but they didn't notice one of Lao Hu's cameras has spotted them!

A little while later, at Central Park our warriors are enjoying themselves by the lakes, they haven't seen Tai Lung for a while yet. Phil, Aaron, Crane, and Monkey are chucking stones into the lake while the others relaxed. Po sat down next to Vanessa and asked, "How're you doing after you told'em?"

"A bit off-key, but doing well," she replied.

"I know he's into you. There he is on the other side of the lake," Po said pointing at him.

She looked to see Tai Lung staring at her on the other side of the lake. She blushed at the sight.

"See? He's into you."

"Okay…" Vanessa said as she blushed deeper.

"Guys! Guys! Regroup!" Phil shouted.

They all ran towards Phil and Vanessa asked, "What's happening?"

"Master Lao Hu spotted Tokuta and Whittelocke! They're close to Grand Central Terminal, he wants us to search a 1 mile radius pronto!" Phil said in a fast tone.

"Right! Let's go!" Po said, he then paused and asked, "But how do we get our suits back on?"

"You pull the suit that's disguised like a necklace we're all wearing," Vanessa said, "Don't do it yet! Not here!"

Po looked to see that he and everyone else has the same black necklace on.

"Come on, we've gotta get moving," Vanessa said.

Then Tai Lung came over and asked, "What's up?"

"We've gotta move out! Tokuta's on the rise," Viper explained.

"Right," Tai Lung said, trying to compose himself, "Sorry about acting up earlier."

"No problem, cutie," Vanessa said in a somewhat flirty tone.

Tai Lung blushed like mad when she said that, she giggled and said, "Come on, we've gotta go!" They all began moving, while Tai Lung stood there in shock, he wondered if Vanessa liked him after all. Then he dashed after the others to catch up.

**A/N: There's chapter 13, is it good or bad? Please let me know and leave a review!**


	14. Sneaking and ambushed

******A/N: Here's chapter 14! Enjoy! I don't own KFP or the Kaftar from _Cabela's Dangerous Hunts 2011_.**

**Chapter 14 - Sneaking and ambushed**

A little while later, our warriors and the North American Furious Five are gliding past the MetLife Building. They have their suits back on, Vanessa directed them to Grand Central Terminal as they passed the Chrysler Building's crown. They descended from the air and down towards the station. Then they landed on the roof safely, well, Po fell over after he landed.

"Be very careful everyone," Vanessa warned.

"Got it," said Viper.

They all began moving stealthily as they kept an eye out for Tokuta or any of his minions. Vanessa and her team snuck behind a large vent while the others snuck over behind a large pipe. While they waited for Vanessa's instructions, Tigress was very worried. Po saw her worried and asked, "Are you okay?"

"I…I don't know if I can do this…" she said in a nervous tone.

Her friends and master were shocked to hear her say that, she's never said anything like that before.

"Why can't you do this?" Shifu asked, concerned for his daughter.

"I-I…" Tigress paused before continuing, "I keep having feelings that something bad will happen…the Kaftar's not spoken to me…but I can't get rid of this bad feeling…"

Po put his paw on her shoulder and said, "It's okay, we're all gonna make it. I promise." He kissed her on the lips and she smiled, but she was still worried.

"I just don't want anything to happen to anyone," she confessed, "Especially you, Po…I don't know what I'd do without you…"

Po hugged her and told her it's okay and not to worry. She agreed, but she can't help but feel nervous. Vanessa signaled them over for they had used a laser to cut through the roof. She let her team go first and followed by our warriors, then she went in last and she sealed the roof back.

Inside Grand Central Terminal, our warriors are up on the bars above the station. The people don't notice them for they have their own things to attend to. Vanessa and her team pulled out some of their binoculars again and began to search the area for danger. Vanessa signaled them to move and they began to do so. Phil, Aaron and Trisha used grapple hooks to descend down to the floor. They managed to get behind stuff before they were spotted. Vanessa turned to Po and told him to stay here, for stealth mode is not his thing. Po nodded and then Vanessa left with the others, they descended down to the floor.

At the first floor, Vanessa managed to get all of our warriors and Trisha and Peter down to the floor without being spotted by anyone.

"Vanessa, have you seen anything yet?" Shifu whispered.

"No, I have not," Vanessa whispered, "There's no sign anywhere. Kinda suspicious right now."

"Aren't we gonna do the sneak attack strategy?" Phil whispered.

"We would if we saw them, but I don't see them for some reason."

"I say we all stay together and hope to find them," Crane whispered.

"Good idea," Trisha whispered.

"No, we go separate," Vanessa whispered, "If we all get spotted, they'll push us to the max, and if one team gets spotted, only half of that."

"Vanessa…" Peter said.

"Let's move it out," Vanessa whispered.

The cougar began moving and her team followed. Then our warriors began to sneak around. On the bars close to the ceiling, Po's watching them, he wished he could be stealthy like them. We follow Shifu as he leads our warriors stealthily around the station to see if they can spot Tokuta or someone. IN THE SHADOWS, they didn't notice Lionel!

"Tokuta, they're in the terminal," the werelion said into the radio.

"_Good. That's what I was hoping for,"_ Tokuta said over the radio.

"What do you want me to do?" Lionel asked.

"_I'll signal the slaves to approach the station like they're marching in. They'll be confused and at the right time, you let them attack,"_ Tokuta explained.

"Okay Master. I'll stand by."

With that, he hung up the radio and pulled his hood over him to keep the warriors from spotting him. We join Vanessa as they hide behind a newspaper stand, Vanessa and Trisha looked out to see if they could see anything.

"Drat it. It's too dang non-active," Vanessa whispered.

"I know, what's up? Did they move out?" Trisha asked.

"Master Lao Hu said that they're in here and staying here," Phil said.

"Okay, BE very careful."

They nodded and continued to scout the station for the villains. Up where Po is, he's watching them. Then, the doors to the station opened, he looked to see a BUNCH of police officers marching in! They were marching like they were in the army. Po knew something wasn't right, and he decided to move. He just had to warn the others, that's a bad move there. The people in the station were confused and a bit alarmed about this.

We join Shifu and our warriors as they snuck behind large boxes.

"Master Shifu…" Tai Lung whispered.

"What is it?" Shifu whispered.

Tai Lung pointed to the officers marching into the station, their eyes widened and they knew Tokuta was up to something.

"Monkey to Vanessa…we've got a…" Monkey said into the radio, but was cut off when Vanessa said, _"I know. Stay out of sight and where you are. We have to get around this."_

Monkey hung up the radio as they continued to watch in horror at the sight. They didn't notice Po was trying to get to them, he had to keep leaping from one bar to another.

"Don't worry guys," he said to himself, "I'm comi…AaaaaaaaahhhhhhH!"

He fell off the bar and then he fell onto the front of the line of officers!

"Oh no, Po!" Tigress muttered with a face palm.

Vanessa screamed briefly when Po blew their cover. Shifu and the others groaned at the sight, but then they got into action right away and began to fight against the enslaved officers. They again weren't tough, but there were hundreds of them. Vanessa and her team came over and knocked lots of them away.

"Panda! Do you see what you've done?!" Vanessa said in an angry tone.

"I thought I should warn you!" Po said desperately.

"I don't care!" Vanessa snarled, "You defied my order and you blew our cover!"

"Now's not the time for arguing! Let's kick some butt!" Tigress said.

They all began to do their kung fu skills against the officers. Our warriors began to use their grapple hooks to grab some officers and slam them to the ground. Po shouted "Feet of Fury" and began kicking the officers down. Vanessa kicked and punched down officers like she really meant it, they went down right when she kicked or punched them. In the shadows, Lionel was watching the battle, he said into his radio, "Master, the panda blew their cover. Should I move in?"

"Yes! Move in! I'll be there in a few minutes!" Tokuta said from over the radio.

Lionel began moving in, he was charging through the officers. Phil saw him and began to fight against him, but he was easily stopped. Trisha and Peter began fighting against him while the others took down the officers. They began SHOOTING but their suits are again bulletproof. Shifu and Tai Lung worked together to fight them off, and Crane used "Wings of Justice" to blow lots away. Viper and Monkey are fighting against the officers while Mantis stuck with Vanessa and Aaron. All is going well, but then Whittelocke showed up! Vanessa spotted him and began to spar with him. The werebear gave his taunts, but Vanessa shut him up when she punched his gut. Our warriors and the North American Five are fighting like nonsense against Lionel, Whittelocke, and the officers. Then Whittelocke fired up his weapon and shot at the warriors! He missed them, and Phil alerted them of the weapon. They all got on high alert and began to fight Whittelocke to take out that weapon. But, Lionel had one too! They can't fight the officers while Lionel and Whittelocke have those weapons! They're outmatched!

"We were set up!" Vanessa shouted.

"What?!" Shifu shouted.

They continued to fight, but then Crane and Viper were shot with the weapon and they were turned into slaves! All of the warriors gasped at the sight, and then TOKUTA came out of nowhere, stopping the attacks, but then shooting Monkey and Mantis!

"You all are fools to challenge me," Tokuta chuckled, "Lao Hu's a fool, a big one."

Po looked at his friends that were turned into slaves and he demanded, "What did you do to them?!"

"They're my slaves now," Tokuta said with an evil grin, "They do as I please and whenever I want them to."

"You idiot! You turned my friends into slaves!" Tigress growled.

"I'm evil, Tigress, or Jai-Li. You gotta expect the evil to gain the upper hand. But this time, I'm gonna win! Evil's gonna win this time!" Tokuta declared.

"EVIL…NEVER…WINS!" Tigress growled.

"You seem hurt, but let me fix you!" Tokuta said with an evil grin.

He pointed his weapon at Tigress, and Po shouted her name before he got in the way and the gas from the weapon struck him instead of Tigress!

"Ha! So much better!" Tokuta said with an evil laugh, "Love is such a fragile thing. You lose people closest to you when you have it, Tigress."

Tigress saw that Po was under Tokuta's possession! His eyes looked like the yin and yang symbol turning in the eyes!

"Po! Wake up! It's me, Tigress! Wake up!" Tigress said desperately.

"He cannot here you, but only me," Tokuta said with an evil grin.

Tigress ROARED at him and yelled, "YOU COWARD!"

"Get them," Tokuta said.

"No you're not!" Vanessa shouted.

She threw a flashbang, blinding all of them, she, her team, Tai Lung, and Shifu had to get Tigress out before they were taken too. They were gone once the flashbang's light wore off.

"Go find them, and bring them to me!" Tokuta shouted, but he smiled after he did so.

Then they all, including Tigress' friends began to go after them!

**A/N: Oh boy! Things are getting bad! How will they make a comeback? We'll find out soon! Later! Remember to leave a review!**


	15. Getting back

******A/N: Here's chapter 15! Enjoy! I don't own KFP or the Kaftar from _Cabela's Dangerous Hunts 2011._**

**Chapter 15 - Getting back**

Outside, in the streets of New York, Tigress, Vanessa, Shifu, Tai Lung, and Vanessa's team are fleeing from Grand Central Terminal.

"We've gotta get back to Master Lao Hu! We can't get caught by that wolf or his minions!" Vanessa shouted.

"I suggest we move up to the building tops and make contact with him!" Trisha said in a fast tone.

"Good idea! We've gotta move now!" Shifu shouted.

"I think we'd better move quick! The officers are starting to move!" Tai Lung said in a fast tone.

Vanessa looked over there and she saw them moving in the distance, but the officers don't see them. She said "Good call," before she activated one of her grapple hooks and took to the top of the nearby MetLife Building. Her team went after her, Tai Lung went after they went up. Shifu was about to go, until Tigress began running back! Shifu immediately tackled Tigress to the ground and she began fighting to get out of his grasp.

"I've gotta go save Po!" Tigress shouted in an upset tone.

"You can't go save him! We can't! Tokuta's got maximum guard on him and our friends! You cannot save him!" Shifu said, trying to keep his daughter from getting under the werewolf's grasp.

"NO! I won't leave him!"

"We gotta hide or we'll all be in Tokuta's grasp!" Shifu shouted in an angry tone, he made her look at him, "Obey me, Tigress! We'll find a way to get him back!"

Tigress got up, and Shifu let her go first up to the MetLife Building's top.

At the top of the building, Shifu reached the top of the building followed by Tigress. Tai Lung came over and said, "Thank goodness you made it!"

"Yes, we did. But we've gotta hurry and get back," Shifu said.

Tai Lung nodded and he looked over to see Vanessa and her team trying to get a signal to Lao Hu. Then he heard sobbing, he looked over to Tigress and it's her sobbing. She fell to her knees and began to let it out. Shifu put a comforting hand on her arm while Tai Lung formed a sad looking face, feeling sorry for his foster sister.

"I'm sorry about Po…and your friends…" he said in an apologetic tone.

Tigress looked up at Tai Lung with a glare with tearful eyes and said sourly, "What do you care? You're nothing but an evil being…"

"I do care for you, Tigress," Tai Lung said, trying to calm her down, "You've gotta stop being so bitter towards me. I hate seeing you like this, and I hated that happened to your boyfriend, and your closest friends."

"All lies," Tigress said in a bitter tone, "You don't care about anything but yourself."

"Master Tigress, you've got to accept Tai Lung as your brother! He's been trying to be nice to you and you just spit in his face!" Shifu said in an angry tone.

"He's an evil being and that's all he'll ever be," Tigress growled.

"I'm not evil, anymore Tigress," Tai Lung said, "The past just doesn't matter, you've got to live for the present."

"I hate you! You're nothing but a liar! You don't care about me! You don't feel sorry for me!" Tigress growled.

"I can prove that I care for you!"

He went over to her to give her a friendly hug, but she jumped on him, tackled him to the ground and began punching him!

"HEY!" Shifu shouted.

Tigress didn't listen she just kept punching him screaming, "YOU STAY OFF ME YOU CREEP!" Vanessa and the others saw what was going on, Vanessa pulled Tigress off Tai Lung and shouted, "Stop it! STOP it! Grow up you two bickering children!"

"Tigress started it! Tai Lung did nothing to her!" Shifu said.

Vanessa looked at Tigress dead in the eyes and said in a serious tone, "You need to grow up."

"Maybe you're just defending your love," Tigress snarled.

"I care for you!" Vanessa snarled, "And Tai Lung! You should not act like this! You're 27 years old and you're acting like a foolish child! Grow up will you, Jai-Li?"

She then faced away, trying to get another signal out. Tai Lung held back his crying and sadness, but you can see it in his eyes. Tigress just faced away too, she was sad, hurt, and angry at the same time.

"_Hello? Is anyone there?"_ Lao Hu said from over the radio.

"Master Lao Hu! Oh, we finally got a signal!" Vanessa said in a relieved tone.

"_Sorry, I was taking a nap. How's it going?"_ Lao Hu said.

Vanessa sighed and said, "Well, I have some very bad news." Lao Hu sighed and said, _"Well, let's have it."_

"Tokuta has enslaved…" Vanessa paused for a moment, "Po, Crane, Viper, Mantis, and Monkey."

"_WHAT?!"_ Lao Hu shouted, _"That is VERY bad news! What happened? Are you and Jai-Li okay?!"_

"We're okay," Vanessa replied, "My team's here, Shifu, Tai Lung, and Jai-Li are here with me."

"_Well, at least you and the others managed to make it out. But I'm ashamed for losing a huge part of our team."_

"Me too…" Vanessa paused again, "I will try to find a way to get them back. But we've got a huge search party sent by Tokuta looking for us."

"_I don't know how we'll get them back, but we'll defiantly try to get them back."_

"Po blew our cover, but they knew we were coming."

"That's why I didn't want them here!" Lao Hu said_, "Hurry and get back. It's not safe to glide over to the Empire State Building. Tokuta probably sent the warriors to scan the city tops. Cops are everywhere, and the security is on it too."_

"How do we get back?"

"_There's a secret entrance close to the Flatiron Building, but it's the only one that's closest to you."_

"You mean we're gonna have to go that far?" Vanessa groaned.

"_Yes! Now get moving! I don't want you or anyone else to become a slave to Tokuta!"_

"Roger that! We're on our way!"

Vanessa looked at the others and said, "Let's move!" Her team began running and they began gliding to a smaller building. Shifu had to get Tigress to come along before they too went off. Soon, they were on their way back.

In the streets of the city, Vanessa's team, Vanessa herself, Tai Lung, Tigress, and Shifu managed to make it safely to the ground after jumping off a smaller building. Vanessa ordered them to push the button to take off their suits, they did so, and they were back in their regular clothing like in Central Park. Vanessa signaled them to follow her carefully. Vanessa looked around a corner and sees a few officers. She saw a stand that was selling clothes; she gave the cashier the money and took the clothes they needed. She put on a red baseball cap while the others put on jackets and hats.

"Follow me carefully," she whispered.

They nodded and began to follow Vanessa. The Flatiron Building was past the Empire State Building, so they had quite a ways to walk. Tigress looks up and sees Crane and Po by each other in the sky. She began to cry, but Shifu had to get her to keep moving. They managed to slip past the officers and continue. They had to be extremely careful because sirens are wailing throughout the city. Then they saw the enslaved VIPER and MANTIS! They had to hide quickly before they were seen.

"Tokuta's smart enough to put the search party on the ground," Phil whispered.

"So obvious, Tokuta is not stupid you know," Vanessa whispered.

They waited for Viper and Mantis to get out of sight before they moved on, once they were gone, they began to move on carefully. After a while of moving, they got the Empire State Building in their sights, but as Lao Hu said, it's not safe because the Empire State Building has security and officers surrounding it. Vanessa looked to see some motorcycles, she got an idea and led them over to them.

"Do you, Tigress, or Tai Lung know how to drive a motorcycle?" Vanessa asked Shifu.

Tigress, Shifu, and Tai Lung looked at each other and they shook their heads.

"Well…that figures," Trisha said, knowing they're from China.

Vanessa rented the three vehicles from some guys for 300 dollars, they climbed aboard the motorcycles, they had to kind of stack on each other too, three on two motorcycles and two on the remaining motorcycle.

"Ready?" Vanessa asked everyone else.

They nodded their heads and they were off. They zoomed down the streets of New York, the traffic wasn't too bad, but they still had to be careful. Phil and Aaron activated the GPS to get to the Flatiron Building and into the secret entrance.

"When we get there, we need to get off these vehicles as fast as we can and get into the secret passage as fast as we can," Vanessa told everyone through the radios.

They all understood as they continued to go down the streets. Then, POLICE CARS began chasing them! Vanessa groaned and she ordered them to speed up right away! They began zooming down the streets even faster and having to avoid cars. They almost ran into a diesel truck, but they missed it thank goodness. They drove like crazy through the cars and everything with the police on their tail! They began SHOOTING at them and they ducked their heads down to keep from getting shot in the head. The motorcycles went faster as they zoomed through the city.

Then more police cars pulled out in front of them! They all made a move and then they jumped into the air on their motorcycles! Shifu freaked out a little before they hit the smooth ground with a bump. The cars that were pursuing them crashed into the ones that pulled in front of them, but no deaths just injuries. They all turned to the right and after a minute, they turned left. Then the Flatiron Building came into sight! Vanessa got the other's attention and they began to head towards it!

The warriors drove up, and parked close to the Flatiron Building and Vanessa ordered them to move right away. They began to do so as they headed to a corner of the building. Aaron pushed in a code and then a secret passage opened up from the sidewalk!

"Everyone inside quickly!" Phil said in a fast tone.

They all immediately went through the secret passage, it sealed itself when they all went in. No one saw them go in.

In the secret passage, our warriors are making their way quite fast to their headquarters under the Empire State Building.

"They don't know we're here do they?" Shifu asked.

"No," Aaron answered, "Tokuta doesn't know about the secret entrances and neither do your enslaved friends. We're safe now."

"All I'm worried about is getting back to headquarters and resolving this situation," Trisha said.

They continued to move on to their destination, Tigress held back her sadness as they went.

In the headquarters, Lao Hu's anxiously waiting for his team, Shifu, Tai Lung and especially Tigress to return. He kept pacing back and forth on the floor, and then a moment later, a door opened and they all came out. He rushed over to them and hugged his daughter saying, "Thank God you're all right."

"Yeah…me too…" Tigress said before she sat down on a chair, trying to hold back her emotions.

"Okay everyone, I know the situation's critical. We've got to form another plan to make a comeback, stop Tokuta, and free the others," Lao Hu told them.

"Wait Master, you just don't know how much Tigress loves that panda," Vanessa said.

"I told Jai-Li that she's not going to marry that panda," Lao Hu said, crossing his arms, "I'm her father, and I make the choices."

"But you don't know him! You don't know me!" Tigress sobbed but she was angry too.

Lao Hu looked over to see his daughter crying, Vanessa was heartbroken seeing her friend like that. Tai Lung embraced her in a hug, it angered her a lot, but Tai Lung said softly, "I know you're angry and sad, but I'm not gonna lay a harmful hand to you. If I let go, you can swipe at me. But I won't swipe back at you." With that, Tai Lung let go of her, she looked at him with anger and confusion. She then stood up and turned around in a huff.

"Lao Hu, you've gotta let her marry Po!" Shifu reasoned, "He's enslaved and she's broken! How can a father see his own daughter going through this?"

"I know what's best for my daughter!" Lao Hu said in an angry tone.

"And yet, you've not seen her for 26 years and you've not experienced the true love of a father! I've shown her true love! I'm letting my daughter be happy!" Shifu said in a serious tone.

"Are you saying I'm not a good father?!" Lao Hu snapped.

"I'm not saying that. You just…"

Then Lao Hu punched Shifu across the room, shocking everyone. Shifu got up and shouted, "Don't do this Lao Hu! I'm not trying to…"

"You shouldn't have come!" Lao Hu shouted.

He began attacking Shifu, making the red panda put himself in defense mode. Vanessa and her team pulled Lao Hu aside and Vanessa told them to stop right away.

"I don't care! She's not going to live with this red panda anymore! I've planned her to come back and live with me and away from a life that's not turned her into a proper woman!" Lao Hu shouted.

Then Tigress growled, her face turned red in anger and then she began screaming and yelling out of anger. Her father took her ring and won't let her marry Po, her father doesn't understand, and now he's been planning to take her away from her life! She began screaming and hitting stuff like a maniac! She kicked a lot of stuff down in anger and frustration, Shifu tried to stop her but it was no use!

"Tigress stop!" Vanessa said desperately.

"Stop it! You're wrecking the base!" Phil said desperately.

"I DON'T CARE!" Tigress screamed.

She screamed again at the top of her lungs, she was just so furious and sad at the same time. Then she knocked over a huge computer, they all came in to try and stop her, but she broke free and began to run off.

"Tigress wait!" Shifu said.

"You all don't understand me and Po!" Tigress screamed, she pointed at Lao Hu and screamed, "Neither you FATHER! You're not like a REAL father! Shifu's been the closest thing I've ever had as a father! And you're just someone who doesn't seem to care a thing for his daughter!"

"I do care! I'm just trying to do what's good for you," Lao Hu said.

"What 'good' are you doing?!" Tigress screamed, "You aren't letting me marry Po! You're trying to take me away from my life! And now you're just trying to ruin it by taking away MY family?! I live in China! That's my life! Not in this city!"

"She's right, Master Lao Hu," Vanessa said.

"Vanessa, stay out of this," Lao Hu said.

"This city's nothing compared to the life I have in China!" Tigress screamed, "It has beautiful landscapes and beautiful nights, unlike this city filled with concrete and glass that blocks all of that!"

"Jai-Li!" Lao Hu shouted.

"GET OUT OF MY LIFE! OOOOOUUUUUTTTTT!"

Then she took off for her room and locked the door behind her, leaving everyone shocked of what had just happened. After moments of silence which felt like hours Shifu said, "I have never seen Tigress that angry before."

"I've never seen anyone act like that before. That…that was intense…" Vanessa said, stunned of the events that just took place.

"I want to be there for her. But she keeps rejecting me," Tai Lung said.

"I…I…didn't know she could be that ticked off," Lao Hu said in a shocked tone, "But she should realize that I'm the one making the decisions for her life. She's the one who's blind."

"So, what do you think we should do? Should we try to talk to her?" Phil asked.

"Not now," Shifu said, "If we talk to her now, she'll rip our lungs out. She just needs a little time. Or more."

"We should wait. I was even scared at the moment," Aaron confessed.

"While we're waiting, I'll see what I can do to make a comeback against Tokuta. In the meantime, you all should rest up for a while. We're going to need the extra energy," Lao Hu said.

They all agreed to that and they began to make their way. Tai Lung and Vanessa were walking by each other and Vanessa said, "He just isn't thinking clearly about this stuff right now."

"I hope he comes to his senses about this. He's the one who's blind," Tai Lung said.

Vanessa took in a deep breath and so did Tai Lung, they looked at each other and said in unison, "There's something I need to tell you."

"No, you first," Tai Lung said.

"No, you can go first," Vanessa said.

They paused before they took in a deep breath, they put themselves on the line and said "I love you," in unison. That earned a HUGE surprise for both of them. They held a shocked look at each other. Vanessa wasn't thinking anymore, she pulled Tai Lung into a deep kiss. Tai Lung's eyes widened at what was happening and then he closed them and began to kiss back. After a few minutes, they broke loose and they were blushing like mad.

"That…was awesome…" Tai Lung commented with wide eyes.

"Yeah…" Vanessa said in a shocked tone, "I found my love…finally…"

They chuckled and then they pulled each other into an even more passionate kiss. Vanessa's team saw them kissing, their eyes widened and they covered their mouths with their paws, hooves, or wings in shock.

"Oh…my…gosh…" Trisha said in a shocked tone.

"I know…OMG…" Aaron agreed with the same shocked tone.

They stared at the kissing couple before them, when they broke loose, they saw the others looking at them in shock. They tried to hold back their laughs but they couldn't.

In her room, Tigress is curled up in her bed with the sheets over her, she's crying and she's angry at the same time.

"_Always pain and sorrow, Tigress,"_ the Kaftar said in her mind, _"You'll never find peace. Ever. You'll never succeed at anything. You're nothing but a failure, and failures always fall. You've failed Tigress, you lost your panda and your friends. Just how're you gonna fight Tokuta and me at the same time? You can't…"_

"Hiissssssssss…" Tigress hissed, "I'm broken…I'm vulnerable to Tokuta and the Kaftar…my life's falling apart…no one understands…I'm just NOTHING!"

She opened up her wet red eyes that were leaking with tears, but she had an angry look while she showed her sad eyes.

**A/N: That's it for chapter 15! Leave a review please and let me know what you think!**


	16. Comfort, and confronting Lao Hu

******A/N: Here's chapter 16! Enjoy! I don't own KFP or the Kaftar from _Cabela's Dangerous Hunts 2011_.**

**Chapter 16 - Comfort, and confronting Lao Hu**

In his dark hideout, Tokuta, who has been preparing for this night, tonight he launches his weapon ahead of schedule. Whittelocke is with him, and a full moon was up in the sky.

"Lao Hu is such a fool," the werewolf chuckled, "We're stronger than his team since we've stolen a huge part of it. He should see the consequences he's made!"

"Shouldn't you be concerned at all about Lao Hu?" Whittelocke asked, confused.

"Nonsense!" Tokuta said proudly, "I shouldn't worry about that old tiger. Now that I've got four of the Furious Five and the Dragon Warrior, I'll have the radius of 7,000 miles in a snap!"

Whittelocke sighed, but he was excited about the plan then Tokuta asked, "Is Lockuta ready to send out the red moon?"

"I'm way ahead of you, boss," said a voice. Tokuta looked to his left to see Lockuta and Lionel with him.

"Launch the red moon. We're moving now," Tokuta said with an evil smile, "NOW! Aren't you excited?"

"Can't be anymore excited, boss!" Lockuta declared as he smiled.

"Then turn the moon red."

Lockuta did a few movements and he hit the ground HARD and a soft red boom came from the ground of the city. Tokuta looked up at the moon and then it began turning into a red color.

"Panda! Report!" Tokuta shouted.

Then a hypnotized Po came over and said, "Yes Master Tokuta."

"We're going to have a fun night tonight. In case that Lao Hu and his team arrives, I want you and your team to ambush them. Understand?" Tokuta grinned a toothy grin.

"By your word, Master," Po said in a monotone.

"Good. Now, get moving!"

Po then left, Tokuta turned to the others and said, "Get to your objectives right now." They said in unison, "Yes Master Tokuta," then they left to do their objectives. Tokuta howled because the moon is now a BLOOD SHOT red color!

Meanwhile, in the kitchen of Lao Hu's headquarters, the North American Furious Five, Shifu, and Tai Lung are eating supper. Tigress is nowhere to be seen. They were in their normal clothing still because they've not gotten word to be in action yet.

"I didn't know you were such a good cook, Trisha," Shifu commented as he took another bite out of the lasagna.

"Well, thank you," Trisha said with a smile, "My lasagna is always the best in the city!"

"Yeah, this stuff's amazing! First time I've had it too," Tai Lung said with a smile.

"Master Lao Hu's been pretty busy hasn't he?" Aaron asked.

"Yeah," said Peter, "He never misses out on the famous lasagna made by Trisha."

"Well, think about it; Tokuta's out there trying to take over the city and stuff," said Phil.

"True. I think we should deliver a plate to him when we finish our meal," said Shifu.

Then Trisha noticed that Vanessa was just poking her food with a depressed look on her face.

"Are you okay, Vanessa?" she asked, placing her wing around her.

Vanessa looked at her with her depressed look, "I'm fine…I'm just not hungry…"

Her team was shocked to hear that, she's never said she's not hungry when it's lasagna night!

"Vanessa what's wrong? Are you sick?" Phil asked in a shocked tone.

"No, nothing like that…it's just…"

She paused and Shifu asked. "It's just what?"

"I'm concerned about Tigress…she hasn't been out of her room for hours now…she hasn't come to train, she hasn't been talking with us…and now she's missing supper…" Vanessa seemed to depress a little more after she said that.

They all knew Vanessa was right. She did have a reason to be concerned about Tigress.

"What do you think we should do?" Aaron asked.

"I think someone should go talk to her…"

"But I'm concerned that she'll get mad and might rip out our lungs or something…I've never seen her that mad," Shifu said.

"The only time I've seen someone really mad is when Aaron got embarrassed and overthrew a large generator. But Tigress, she was like a monster…" Trisha said, remembering those moments.

"No kidding about that," agreed Peter.

Vanessa began thinking hard as they discussed about Tigress' temper and who should go talk to her. She was the only one not talking, she then got an idea and she said, "I'll go talk with her." They all looked at her like she was crazy, and she knew she was pretty much crazy.

"But Vanessa…" Shifu said with slightly wide eyes, "Who knows what will happen once you enter that room?"

"I know it's a hard choice, but we can't let her suffer like that," Vanessa pointed out, "Ever since she got here, she's been like a sister to me."

"Do you want someone to come with you?" Tai Lung asked.

"No. I'll handle it myself. I cannot afford to see someone as nice as Tigress going through something that she shouldn't be going through now. I'm gonna talk with her, and that's final."

Vanessa got up from her seat and went out of the kitchen, the others watched her as she left, and they were worried what will happen when Vanessa enters that room.

A little while later, Vanessa walked up to the door that led to where Tigress and her team stayed last night. She knocked on the door and heard nothing. She knocked again, and it was the same result as before. She sighed and said, "Tigress, it's Vanessa. Will you please open up?" She heard nothing once again, she turned the doorknob and it was locked. She sighed again and then she used her claw on her index finger to unlock it, then she entered the room.

When she entered, she saw Tigress covered up in the sheets, her pillow was soaked from tears from her eyes, her tail drooped over the bed, her shirt was soaked, and she was just a mess. The sight broke Vanessa's heart right in two.

"Tigress…" Vanessa said in a concerned tone.

"Please…go away…" Tigress said in a sad tone.

"Tigress, please let me help…"

"Go away now…"

Vanessa's heart broke even more, she then said, "Tigress, I'm here to talk to you…to help you out."

"I told you to go away four hours ago."

That confused Vanessa for a second, and then she realized that Tigress wasn't talking to her, she was talking to the Kaftar. She put her paw on Tigress' shoulder making Tigress jump a bit and say, "What? Who's there?" When Vanessa turned her over, her face was completely wet with tears, her eyes are bloodshot red and watery, Vanessa's heart broke once again.

"Oh my…Tigress…" she said in a horrified tone.

"Vanessa…" Tigress said as tears fell from her eyes.

Vanessa sat down on a dry part of Tigress' bed and she had to sit Tigress upright to talk with her.

"Tigress, look at you. You're a mess…" Vanessa said in a concerned tone.

"I know…" Tigress said in a sad tone, "I'm a complete mess…my life's a complete mess now…"

"I meant that you're soaked and that you need new clothing on. Why do you say you're life's a mess?" Vanessa asked softly.

"My father won't let me marry my panda…" Tigress sobbed, "The dang werewolf took him away…and the stupid Kaftar's been saying things to me for four straight hours!"

Tigress began to cry again, Vanessa saw that Tigress really is torn apart from the recent events.

"What's the Kaftar been saying to you? Don't cry, I'm here for you," Vanessa asked in a concerned tone.

Tigress sniffed and wiped away some more tears that fell out, she looked at Vanessa's concerned sapphire eyes and Tigress said in a broken tone, "He's…been saying that I'm nothing…and that I'm a failure. He says I can't save anyone, my life's a mess, everything I touch breaks, I have uncontrolled strength, and I'm a woman…I shouldn't be doing kung fu…women don't do that, they stay tucked away in their homes…and he's been saying a lot more stuff…too much to keep track…" She began crying again, Vanessa felt extremely sorry for what Tigress is going through. She pulled her into a hug and Tigress hugged her back.

"Shhhhh, don't let the Kaftar's objections affect you," the cougar said softly, "You are not a failure, Tigress. We couldn't have done anything to save them at that time."

"But Po got in the way. It should've been me," Tigress replied in a broken tone.

"If he didn't he wouldn't love you. He saved you, Tigress."

"I wish I could've done something. I feel like a failure."

"Shhhh, we'll get him back," Vanessa said as she began to rub Tigress' back, "If I could've done something, I would've done it. If you can't do something, you can't do it. But you must try to find a way to resolve things. And women normally don't do kung fu, but if it's what they want to do, they can do it. Look at you, Tigress, you're a kung fu master all grown up into a beautiful young woman. You've saved many lives and you saved China along with the Dragon Warrior is what I heard."

"I helped him," Tigress said sadly, "Besides, I may be a beautiful woman, but I've lived in an orphanage for a long time as a kid…I was feared by the kids at the orphanage, I had uncontrolled strength and temper back then. Tigers are born with tempers and uncontrolled strength."

"Tigress, you've gotta let go of that stuff from the past, because it just doesn't matter. Po told me the only thing that matters is what you choose to me now. He also said what Oogway said; "Yesterday is history, tomorrow is a mystery, but today is a gift. That is why it's called the present.'"

Tigress looked at Vanessa with a little awe from what she was telling her, this cougar that she met last night was treating her like she was a sister her entire life.

"You're no failure, Tigress," Vanessa said with a gentle smile, "You're a strong woman, made wonderfully in God's image. Everyone's made special in a way. You've gained love from other people, your fellow warriors love you, Shifu loves you, a lot of people love you, Tigress. And…I love you too."

Tears of joy and happiness slipped out of Tigress' eyes and she said, "Thank you, Vanessa." She hugged the cougar a bit tighter, thanking her once again.

"But…my father won't let me marry Po…" Tigress said in a little sad tone.

Vanessa looked into Tigress' eyes and said, "I'm gonna take care of that. He can't control your life like this! And we need to find a way to counter the Kaftar right away!"

"Straight down right, Vanessa!"

"Let go of the past, and live for the present, Tigress. Don't let the Kaftar ruin your life," the cougar said, smiling.

Tigress nodded and they broke loose from the hug. Then they headed out to confront Lao Hu.

When they exited the room, the two felines are tromping down the hallway towards the main room. The others came to see if Tigress hurt Vanessa or worse, but to their surprise, Vanessa was okay and Tigress was a bit better.

"Vanessa! How'd you make her better?" Aaron asked in a shocked tone.

"I'm Vanessa the Cougar," Vanessa said a little proudly, "And you can join us to confront Lao Hu about Tigress' behavior and that he cannot control her life!"

They all agreed and they began tromping with the two girls.

Meanwhile, Lao Hu is talking on the phone with someone and we hear him say: "Are you sure you're gonna be here with the special upgrades? (pause) Then please hurry up! Tokuta's sent a red moon over the city!"

He hung up and then the North American Furious Five, Shifu, Tai Lung, and Tigress came tromping in with angry expressions.

"Ah, guys. Did you get enough rest?" he asked.

"We could hardly got any, thanks to you," Vanessa said in an angry tone.

"What? What do you mean about that?"

"I mean, your daughter has been crying her eyes out for the last FOUR hours and she looks like a mess!" Vanessa snarled.

Lao Hu looked at his daughter, who still had red watery eyes, he said to Vanessa, "It's her fault. She's choosing to…" He was cut off when Vanessa stomped her foot on the ground, sending a small shockwave out.

"YOU can't control her life!" she roared.

"How DARE you talk to your master in such a disrespectful tone!" Lao Hu shouted.

"I mean no disrespect! But I'm here for my sister-like friend! She's torn apart after the events and for you taking off her ring!"

"She's not marrying…"

"Shut your mouth while I'm talking!"

Lao Hu was shocked; he's never seen Vanessa in such a cold matter before.

"You have barely seen your daughter," the cougar crossed her arms, "You left her at the Bao Gu Orphanage when she wasn't even one year old. She had a true suffering there. All of the kids feared her and adults wouldn't adopt her until Shifu came and took her in as his foster daughter."

"I've always been proud of her. I was just too scared to mention it because of Tai Lung's rage in the past," said Shifu.

"But not anymore. That's not gonna repeat," Tai Lung said.

"That's right," Vanessa said, glaring at Lao Hu, "She grew up in a beautiful Valley and lived in peace. She was joined by her friends and they worked together wonderfully as the Furious Five. Then, Po came into her life. He brought back her sense of humor, friendship, happiness, and she became a lot nicer. She has a wonderful life, Master. She cannot live without that panda, he's so nice and sweet and she fell in love with him. After he proposed to her and came here, you took her ring off and said that she couldn't marry Po, and her life's falling apart!"

Lao Hu was surprised by what Vanessa just said; she's never talked like that before. He knew if she was that upset, that she's telling the truth and she's upset about it.

"Tigress told me her story, and I felt bad," Vanessa continued in a normal tone, "I needed to make a stand for her and Po. You haven't known her for her entire life, and yet you're trying to control it. What kind of father does that? Those things entered her life, she didn't make them come into her life. It's what her heart desires."

Lao Hu was still surprised at all of this, he saw that he was wrong and he'd made a huge mistake. He looked at his daughter and said, "I…I…didn't…realize, Jai-Li…I didn't mean to upset you or anything…I just…I just wanted what was best for you."

"You can have what's best for her," said Shifu, "Her current life now is all she needs. Po's father came and understood that his son belongs in the Valley. He comes to visit him when he can, and they spend the entire time together."

Lao Hu sighed, he now knows that he was the one selfish and blind, not Tigress. He got on his knees and put his hands on Tigress' shoulders saying, "Jai-Li, I am so, so, so, sorry about not listening to you. I should've put it all together at first. I wish I could've seen it first and be happy for you. I can't say I'm sorry enough. I'm deeply sorry about everything…"

Tigress smiled at her father and said, "I forgive you…Dad." Lao Hu smiled and hugged his daughter and she hugged back, Aaron and Phil wiped away some tears, they were touched as were the others. Lao Hu remembered something, he broke loose from the hug, reached into his cloak, pulled out the ring and said, "Here Jai-Li. You can't live without him."

"What?"

"You already had the blessings to marry him," Lao Hu said with a smile.

Lao Hu put the ring back on the finger he took it off of, when it was back on, Tigress smiled and hugged her dad, thanking him.

"I'll never make a huge mistake again…I'm gonna be there for you, Jai-Li," Lao Hu assured her.

"I know you will be," Tigress said with a smile.

"Oh snap! I almost forgot!" Vanessa said, remembering something.

They looked at Vanessa with concern and Shifu asked, "What?"

"Master Lao Hu! We forgot to tell you before, but the Kaftar's been attacking Tigress' mind for a few weeks!" the cougar said in a fast tone.

"WHAT?!" Lao Hu shouted.

"_And I'm here to help you get rid of him,"_ said a voice.

They all looked to their left, well, Lao Hu looked to his right and they see the ghost of Oogway!

"Master Oogway?!" Shifu shouted in shock.

"The former Grandmaster of the Jade Palace?!" Lao Hu shouted in disbelief.

"Yes," replied Oogway, "I'm here to help you and the young warrior to get rid of that pain in her head."

**A/N: Okay! We're gonna face off with the Kaftar in the next chapter! How will they confront him? We shall see! Remember to leave a review! :D**


	17. Confronting Kaftar, and back in action

******A/N: Here's chapter 17! Enjoy! This is a long chapter, but enjoy! I don't own KFP or the Kaftar from _Cabela's Dangerous Hunts 2011_**

**Chapter 17 - Confronting Kaftar, and back in action**

Lao Hu was wondering how in the world they were going to counter the Kaftar inside of his own daughter's head.

"How're we gonna do that? How can we defeat someone inside of her mind?" the elderly tiger asked.

"Anything is possible when you have inner peace," said Oogway.

Tigress' eyes widened when he said that, she has been trying for a long time to find it, and yet she hasn't found it!

"But…" Tigress said, "I've been trying for a long time now! I've been at peace for a while, and I haven't been able to find it and release the water drop onto the plant!"

"It's not you, Tigress," Oogway said, "Something is interfering with your mind to keep you from having peace."

"What do you mean?" Shifu asked in a confused tone.

"Oh, the Kaftar's been damaging her mind to prevent her from having inner peace. He doesn't want her to have peace because he knows she can fight him if she does have inner peace," Oogway answered.

Tigress was surprised once again, it is the Kaftar that's keeping her from having inner peace! If he wasn't there, she would've found it already!

"That beast is keeping her from having inner peace, she needs it to fight him, but she can't! How are we gonna counter that evil shapeshifter if Tigress can't find inner peace?!" Vanessa asked in a fast tone.

"Tigress may not be able to fight him just yet, but there is a way for Lao Hu to get into her mind," Oogway answered.

Everyone's eyes widened at that, including Shifu's and Lao Hu's.

"What do you mean, Master?" Shifu asked in a shocked tone.

"Lao Hu can put his hands on his daughter's head, and he can concentrate to get into her mind. He can even walk around and see all of the memories she has."

"Th-that's…awesome…" Tigress said, dumbfounded.

"Yes, it is," Oogway said, "To counter the Kaftar, we need to fight him off from the outer shell of your mind. He's made something like a shield to keep you from having inner peace. Then we'll come out and you'll fight him in the center of your mind."

"What do you mean 'we'?" Lao Hu asked, confused.

"Once you go in, I'll join forces with you to fight him. We'll defeat him easily if we work together. Are you in?"

Lao Hu nodded and said, "I'm definitely in! Jai-Li's my daughter, and I'd do anything to save her!" Oogway smiled and said, "That's what I thought." Lao Hu looked at his daughter's eyes and said, "I'm going in, and when I do, Oogway and I will fight him off so you finish him off."

"I'm ready, Father," Tigress said.

"Lao Hu, use your mystical powers to get into her mind," said Oogway.

Tigress and the others were shocked to find Lao Hu had mystical powers. His hands began glowing and then he put his hands on his daughter's head. She felt a chill go down her entire body when he did so.

In Tigress' mind, Lao Hu is shocked, paralyzed with shock as he's heading into his daughter's mind. He sees memories of her, all from her eyes, as a child in the Orphanage, with Shifu, and training in kung fu to become a kung fu master. Then before he knew it, he landed on a solid surface softly, but it startled him. He looked around to see the ground was black and that memories were flashing about in her mind.

"W-Wow…" he said, completely speechless.

Then Oogway appeared beside him and said, "I know. Your daughter's had a wonderful life in the Valley."

"I can see that." Lao Hu said, he was caught a little off guard when the turtle showed up.

"I've always been proud of her skills, bravery, and respect for kung fu," Oogway said with a smile, "She's a nice young woman, but back in the times before she met Po, she didn't know it until after he came."

"How happy has she been with that panda?"

Oogway smiled again, "If you look at the memories coming, you shall see."

Lao Hu looked and sure enough memories of Tigress and Po laughing and playing games together. He sees images of them making decorations for the Winter Festival, Halloween, and Valentine's Day. He sees them playing outside by the water, them hugging and kissing each other. He even sees when Po's fighting against Shen's fleet and the panda turning into the Yin Yang symbol. Then finally, he sees when Po's proposing to her and she accepting it gladly.

"Tigress is a happy young woman, always wanting to have fun now with her beloved panda," Oogway said with a smile.

"I didn't know how much that panda meant to her…" Lao Hu said in disbelief.

"Young Po's a fine young man. She and him are meant to be together," Oogway said with a smile, but then he dropped his smile and continued, "But something dark entered her life and mind that put her on the line for her life…"

Then all of the pleasant memories went away and the dark memories of the Kaftar flashed all around Lao Hu. He was shocked to see all of those images, especially when the Kaftar was punching her in the Hall of Warriors. Oogway got a serious look on his face when he looked to his right and up a hill. Lao Hu looked in the same direction, he sees the KAFTAR against a blood red sky, and he was just plain DARK. He cackled at the old tiger and turtle as they gave their glares.

"YOU! You leave my daughter alone, you hear?!" Lao Hu demanded in an angry tone.

"HA HA HA!" the Kaftar laughed evilly, "Your daughter's mine! You're so pathetic to her! You don't want her to marry Po! What kind of father are you trying to take over her life? What fool are you?! HA HAH HAH HAH!"

"That was before! The past doesn't matter! I've approved her to marry the panda!"

"Trying to redeem yourself? You're nothing but a…"

Oogway came along and hit the Kaftar with his staff, knocking him off the hill! The Kaftar tumbled to the ground and faced the hyena with an angry glare.

"Don't listen to him! He's just trying to get under your skin!" Oogway warned.

Lao Hu nodded and he faced the Kaftar with an angry glare. Oogway said "Now" and then they began fighting the Kaftar! Lao Hu was impressive, he did all kinds of kicks and punches to the beast, who had been not expecting it at all. The tiger punched him to the ground and then Oogway attacked him. The turtle hit him on the chest with his staff and a shockwave came out of the staff, sending the Kaftar to the center of Tigress' mind.

"Come back here! We're not done here!" Lao Hu shouted in an angry tone, his eyebrows twitching.

"Now, it's Tigress' turn to fight him," said Oogway, "She's going to be the one to kick him out. The only way something this bad can be kicked out, is if the one who received it kicks it out. Understand?"

Lao Hu nodded, "I understand."

Oogway nodded and said, "Let's head out, help Tigress achieve inner peace, and let her defeat him."

Lao Hu nodded and then Oogway put his hand on Lao Hu's chest, and then they both vanished from Tigress' mind!

Back in the headquarters, Lao Hu let go of his daughter's head in shock, he couldn't believe that happened.

"Well, Dad?" Tigress asked.

Lao Hu was gasping, he couldn't believe what had just happened, he was inside his own daughter's mind!

"He's in shock right now," said Oogway, "We were able to defeat the Kaftar and drive him into the center of her mind."

"Wait, wait, wait…did he just go…into her mind?" Vanessa asked in confusion.

"Yes. He's in shock of everything right now," replied Oogway.

"So…what does my daughter need to do now?" Shifu asked.

"Inner peace, Shifu," Oogway answered, "She can achieve it now, now that the Kaftar's out of the way."

"But I…I don't know…" Tigress said in doubt.

"Tigress, you must achieve it now," Shifu encouraged her.

"But…I need Po…I can't achieve it…" she said in a sad tone.

"You can, young warrior. You just have to realize that Lao Hu's getting your suits an upgrade to fight easier and faster," said Oogway.

They looked at Lao Hu and Peter asked, "Really?"

"Uh…yes," replied Lao Hu, "With those we can defeat enemies easier and fight faster to reach our goal. I even got things to free the slaves from Tokuta's evil grasp."

Tigress' eyes widened and Oogway said, "See Tigress? You will get Po and your friends back along with many others."

Tai Lung stepped up and said softly: "Tigress, I know you've been stubborn towards me, but I just want to say that I love you and I've always treated you as a sister since I've returned. I always want to be here for you no matter if you hate me or not. If you don't accept me as your brother, I'll accept you as my sister."

Tigress' eyes widened a bit more, she was surprised Tai Lung hadn't done anything to get her back for anything she's done to him, she was just surprised by it all. Then she smiled and hugged Tai Lung, making him jump a little, but he recovered and hugged her back.

"I love you too, my brother. You've always been my brother, and I know that now. I'm sorry for everything I did to you. I accept you as my brother now, Tai Lung," Tigress said in a soft tone.

Tai Lung's eyes widened but then he smiled, "I forgive you, my sister Tigress."

Tigress looked into Tai Lung's eyes and thanked him, everyone else was smiling at the situation, Tigress took a deep breath in and breathed out slowly. She let go of Tai Lung and stood up straight.

"When heading in, avoid all dark areas. Those're the Kaftar's negative comments, avoid them until you reach the center of your mind," Oogway warned her.

Tigress nodded as Lao Hu put one of his plants next to her. She took in a deep breath as she moved her leg. She began to do the arm movements and her arms weren't stiff as she did them. Then she caught a drop of water using inner peace.

In her own mind, Tigress is moving into her mind while avoiding the dark areas that came up right away. In the real world, she's doing the arm movements with the water drop, concentrating only on inner peace. The darker areas kept coming in like wildfire and Tigress dodged them like a pro, the Kaftar was failing to keep her from entering. In the real world, she released the drop onto the plant and she stayed in her position.

In her mind, she reached the center of her own mind and she gets a real shocker. She's overlooking the destroyed New York City as seen in her nightmare! The Empire State Building is dark and it's against the blood red sky. It's the only recognizable building left, the others were rubble or just changed too much to recognize.

"Ah, you made it," said a voice she instantly recognized.

Tigress whirled around to see the Kaftar standing on a pillar just 10 yards away!

"You! You're going down!" Tigress shouted.

The Kaftar chuckled, "Such hardcoreness I see. But you tried to face me before, and you failed to defeat me. I overtook you silly tiger. Your pathetic friends had to save you and so did your not-brother Tai Lung!"

"Tai Lung is my brother! My friends are not pathetic!"

The Kaftar grinned, "But you failed to save him from Tokuta, my old partner. You see, I was a part of your village's invasion. Not too long afterwards me and Tokuta came up with ideas that didn't match up with one another's plan. So, we got into a fight and split."

"YOU WERE THERE?!" Tigress screamed in anger.

"Yes, yes I was. All of the nightmares and visions you've been having for all the past few weeks, have all been me."

Tigress growled, "So…the nightmares…the visions…the voices…that was all you."

"Yes, all the time," the Kaftar snickered, "I survived the battle with your pathetic friends and I got away to begin to haunt you."

"I'm not gonna let you defeat me!" Tigress screamed.

She lunged for him but he knocked her away onto her back with one blow!

"So weak, so vulnerable, so intelligent against me. You cannot escape, Tigress. No one can," taunted the Kaftar.

"YOU'RE PATHETIC! You COWARD!" Tigress stated.

"Will a coward do this?" the Kaftar grinned.

Then he punched and kicked her into the air! He went after her and kicked her to the ground! She groaned as she barely had the strength to stand.

"No panda, no friends to back you up. You're in here all alone," the striped hyena said with another evil smile.

"Come on, Tigress! Smash him into bits!" a voice shouted, encouraging her.

The Kaftar whirled around and gasped when he saw Tai Lung! Tigress was shocked as well, then Shifu came along and said, "You're one of the most powerful of my students! You can defeat the Kaftar!" Then they see Vanessa, Lao Hu, and the ghost of Oogway!

"You can handle this liar, Tigress! I believe in you!" Vanessa shouted, trying to encourage her.

"No evil liar should overpower you!" Lao Hu declared.

"Focus on your inner strength and peace to defeat this evil being," Oogway said.

Then Tigress heard Po's voice through her mind, through the atmosphere, _"Tigress, I can't spend one day without you, and you're the love of my life. Would you do the honor of becoming my wife?" _Tigress stood up and faced the Kaftar with anger.

"Not you idiots! That is cheating!" the Kaftar shouted as he looked at them, before looking back at Tigress.

"All villains say things like that when things don't go as they planned," Tigress stated in a serious tone, "And as for you, you're not welcome in my life anymore! You're going to get kicked out of my life, and I'll defeat you!"

The Kaftar ROARED and charged at Tigress! She was hit, but she felt a power surge come over her and then she PUNCHED the Kaftar and he went flying into a building! Tigress was amazed by her own strength, and then the Kaftar came out of the building and they began fighting again! Tigress avoided the Kaftar's punches and kicks and then she stepped on his foot, making him hold it in pain. She punched him again and dodged another punch from him she grabbed his leg and threw him into the air! She kicked him and he slammed into the ground! She kicked him up into the air once again and grabbed his tail while kicking his butt. The Kaftar tried to attack again, but she kept spinning his tail around and then kicking him into another building! The beast charged again, but she blocked him and grabbed his tail once again! Then she kicked him HARD sending him flying far into a distant building! She got on all fours and went after him as the others cheered her on.

When she reached him, she smiled deviously at him and said, "You're finished you mean bruin."

The Kaftar's eyes widened as she grabbed his arm and kicked him into another building! He then tumbled into the raging flames below! Tigress smiled as she completed her victory, the others were roaring in cheering, knowing she'd defeated the Kaftar.

In the real world, somewhere in China, the real Kaftar ROARED in pain as he held his head and tumbled off the hill he was standing on. He landed in a puddle of water and kept his head facing the ground while panting. He looked up at the rainy skies outside with angry eyes as lightning flashed and thunder rumbled.

"Dang…you…Tigress…" he mumbled in anger as he formed a very angry look.

Back in the headquarters, the warriors saw that Tigress was smiling with her eyes closed, Vanessa, Shifu, Tai Lung, and Lao Hu had their hands on her head. They let go of her head as Tigress opened her eyes.

"I did it! I've defeated the Kaftar!" Tigress said in a happy tone.

The other members of the North American Furious Five began CHEERING for her victory, they hugged Tigress and congratulated her on her victory. Tigress hugged Tai Lung, Shifu, and Lao Hu for helping her.

"Thank you all for helping me to defeat the Kaftar," she said in a tone full of joy and relief.

"I'm always here for you, Tigress," Shifu said with a sweet smile.

"So are we," Vanessa and Tai Lung said in unison.

They looked at each other and smiled before chuckling. Tigress turned to face Oogway, she smiled a bit wider and said, "Thanks for returning to help me."

"Ah, it was no problem," Oogway said with a warm smile.

Tigress hugged the ghost of Oogway and he hugged back with back with one arm.

"Remember to avoid all negative things about you and replace them with positives," Oogway said softly, still smiling.

"I'll always remember that," Tigress said with a smile.

Oogway smiled and then he disappeared in a swirl of peach blossoms. Tigress turned to face the others, but then a thought hit her.

"Wait…" she said, "How'd y'all get in my mind to cheer me on?"

"They did what I did," Lao Hu said with a smile, "They went into your mind also to cheer you on in case the Kaftar was trying to hurt you mentally."

"Thank you," Tigress said wit a smile.

Vanessa went over and hugged Tigress and said, "It was no problem, my friend." Tai Lung came over and hugged her saying, "I wanted to do it for my sister…but there's one problem…"

"What's that?" Tigress asked in a wondered tone.

"We did defeat the Kaftar in your mind, but not in the real world…"

"What're you saying?"

"What I'm saying is that the Kaftar has psychological powers, and I'm afraid he's still out there…in the real world…just not in your mind…" Tai Lung looked a bit disappointed after he said that.

Tigress sighed and the others were disappointed too, then Tigress said, "It'll still haunt me knowing he's still out there…"

"I agree…" Lao Hu said.

Then an owl came into the room, he wore a red shirt with white pants, he had something in his hands.

"Oh! You're here," Lao Hu said.

"And I said I will be," said the owl walking over.

"Who's this, Father?" Tigress asked.

"Jai-Li, this is Lance," Lao Hu replied with a smile, "He's been working on an upgrade for our suits so we can fight faster and better."

"Believe me, it's hard to work on something for 10 years," Lance said with a smile.

"Try staying chained up in prison for 20 years," Tai Lung said, crossing his arm.

"I've heard stories about you and your team."

"So, what do you got for us?" Lao Hu asked.

Lance opened up the box and there were nine golden bracelets, for each warrior in the room.

"Bracelets?" Peter asked, curiously.

"Oh, these aren't ordinary bracelets," Lao Hu said with a smile, "These will give you power to your suits and yourselves to help you deal with more enemies faster and easier."

"That sounds cool!" Tigress stated as she smiled.

"It is cool," agreed Lao Hu, "I've been trying to work them out for 10 years, and I finally managed to get them done. And what perfect timing to try them out!"

He turned towards Lance and asked, "You've got one for each of us, right?"

"Right. These'll definitely kick yourselves in action," Lance said with a smile.

"Let's put them on!" Phil said.

"He's right. Tokuta's really on the move this time," said Lao Hu.

"Then let's put these on," said Lance.

The North American Furious Five went first, they attached the bracelets to their wrists and they stuck like glue, but they can be removed if you push the button on it. Then Tai Lung and Shifu went next and then Tigress.

"That's everyone," Tigress said.

"Not quite," said Lao Hu.

"What?"

Then Lao Hu pulled out the last one and put it on his wrist, shocking everyone.

"What? You're…" Tigress said, but was cut off when Lao Hu said, smiling, "Yes, Jai-Li. I'm going to help you defeat the werewolf that took our home from us."

"These two days have been…amazing for me…" Vanessa said in a shocked tone.

"Me too…" agreed Phil.

"Shouldn't we be going?" Trisha asked.

"Yes. Thanks Lance," Lao Hu said with a smile.

"No problem. Well…maybe…" Lance said with a chuckle.

They chuckled and Lao Hu stated, "Let's go, team! Let's bring Tokuta down once and for all!"

**A/N: Sorry if the chapter could've been longer, but I did the best I could! I hope you enjoyed it and leave a review! Oh, the Kaftar's still alive just so you know. :)**


	18. The Final Battle, part 1

******A/N: Here's chapter 18! Enjoy! I don't own KFP or the Kaftar from _Cabela's Dangerous Hunts 2011_.**

**Chapter 18 - The Final Battle, part 1**

Somewhere in the city, Tokuta is humming to himself as he finishes the last of the main project. He chuckled and said, "This night's gonna be a snap." Then Whittelocke came in and Tokuta asked, "Are you and the others ready?"

"Yes, Master Tokuta," said Whittelocke, "We're ready to head out on your command."

Tokuta picked up the main project and set it next to Whittelocke, it was three times as tall as Whittelocke!

"Good," Tokuta said with an evil grin, "You need to get this on top of the Woolworth Building and let the timer go off so it'll cover our radius."

"Okay, what's the plan?" Whittelocke asked

"Make the officers and FBI agents surround the Empire State Building and you and the others will block the path to the weapon if they make it out alive," Tokuta ordered.

"Okay Master."

"While y'all are doing all of the excitement, there's another thing I need to attend to."

"What's that, sir?" Whittelocke asked in a wondered tone.

"I have my reasons," Tokuta told him, "Now, call the panda and his friends, and you and Lockuta with Lionel get moving now!"

Whittelocke bowed before him before taking the weapon with him. Tokuta chuckled as he headed into another part of the base his minions don't know about.

Our warriors along with Lao Hu came out of their secret entrance into the lobby in the Empire State Building. The employees knew about them being under the building, so they didn't freak out. They had their black suits back on, and their gold bands aren't visible to others.

"Did you do a scan outside the building yet?" Vanessa asked Phil.

"I was just getting to that," said Phil.

"Remember to stay focused, who knows what Tokuta's been doing outside these walls," Lao Hu warned them.

"Like when Peter can't control his heartbeat when playing with the FearMaster on _Cabela's Dangerous Hunts 2013_? Yeah, he can't focus on that," said Aaron.

"This isn't the time to play around. Focus," Lao Hu said.

"I've scanned the area," Phil said, looking at his monitor, "Tokuta sent his enslaved officers to surround the building."

"I was afraid of that," said Tigress, "How'd we get out of here?"

"This way. I know a secret way out so we can ambush them easily," Lao Hu said.

They began to follow Lao Hu to the secret exit, when they got to a certain wall Lao Hu pushed a hidden button and a secret passage opened! Lao Hu let them all go in first before he went in last.

Outside, the enslaved officers and FBI agents have their guns pointed directly at the Empire State Building's windows and entrances. There were hundreds of them, possible close to 2,000 at least. They didn't see them head out of the building in the secret way, so, they appeared right behind them.

"On my signal, we'll attack right away," Lao Hu whispered.

"There're so many of them," said Tai Lung.

"I know. On my signal," Lao Hu said, waiting to give the signal.

They all understood and began to wait for Lao Hu to give his signal. They waited patiently as Lao Hu counted down the numbers in his mind, he told them not yet with his hand. They waited for a few more moments before he gave the signal then they all charged and began to take them out!

"Open fire!" shouted an officer.

They all turned to them and began firing at them! But their suits and the upgrade kept them from getting hurt at all. Tai Lung and Shifu worked together taking out three officers and two FBI agents; they each grabbed one and SLAMMED them into each other! Tigress and Vanessa worked together with Peter as they punched and kicked officers down. Phil came along with his speed and began to rapidly kick officers off balance, Phil then grabbed three and WHAMMED them to the ground! Trisha used her wings to send a bunch of officers flying away and the cars swerved off the road to keep from hitting them, Shifu managed to stop the cars before they crashed. Lao Hu decided to take action now, and he began kicking and punching officers away like wildfire, he was just impressive! Tigress was surprised that her own father fought like a demon, a BIG one too!

Lao Hu came to where she was and he beat 30 officers down like they were nothing at all! Tigress was awed at what he'd just did. Then Vanessa came to help Tigress and Lao Hu, they jumped into the air and came down on top of some officers, then they began punching and kicking them down like they were nothing at all! Tai Lung saved Tigress from being tased by an officer and he kicked two more away as he continued to fight. The officers were going down like bowling pins, and some in the shadows had to call for backup because of how well our warriors are fighting. Then a SWARM of officers came charging at them, the warriors all charged for them and they defeated a lot in almost an instant! Lance's technology's working like a charm! Lao Hu said they had to move quickly, and then Shifu struck the ground and a blue shockwave came from him, knocking all of the officers down! They had to get moving quickly, and then they began to climb up a tall building, but helicopters were starting to circle them!

When our warriors reached the top of a building, in the background, behind our warriors, the Empire State Building lights at the top of the building turned on! As if to represent the comeback of our mighty warriors! Then the helicopters began SHOOTING at them with their machine guns! They were startled at first, but the suits and upgrade kept them from getting hurt, thank goodness. Tai Lung charged at one of them and then he grabbed the pilot and the gunman and threw them towards the others. Vanessa and Phil managed to catch them and knock them out before they woke up. Tai Lung had control of the helicopter as Lao Hu came up to help him land it. Then more FBI agents came onto the rooftop and then they began firing at our warriors!

Again, they didn't get hurt because of their suits. They charged for the FBI agents and they began taking them down with their kung fu skills. Trisha zipped past them and knocked six of them out as Phil and Peter worked together, holding hands as they spun around like a tornado defeating each agent that came in their path. Then THUNDER was heard and lightning flashed! Then, before they knew it, it began to pour torrential rain, and they were just soaked in seconds!

"AH GOSH!" Tigress screamed.

"Stay focused!" Vanessa shouted over the noise, "Remember the training simulation is just like this kind of weather!"

Lightning flashed and thunder ROARED as they continued to fight the FBI agents in the storm. Then Lao Hu and Tai Lung came back, for they'd landed the helicopter safely down, while the other had to land because of the bad weather. The Empire State Building's lights still glowed in the torrential downpour as our warriors continued to fight off the FBI agents. Tigress cringed because of the cold wet drops, but she had to focus and her dad came alongside her to help her out. Then, finally after a few more minutes, they finished off the rest of the FBI agents.

"There we go! Let's keep moving!" Lao Hu shouted.

Tigress nodded and then she tripped, and when she did, a golden colored light came out of her wristband. It hit the FBI agents. The agents got up and began wondering where they were and how they got here. The warriors were just as confused as they were.

"Excuse me, do you know how we got here?" an FBI agent asked, who was a bulldog.

"You mean, you don't have any memory of fighting us?" Lao Hu asked, confused.

"Fighting you? We weren't fighting you," said another FBI agent, a brown bear.

"You were so," said Vanessa, "You don't know?"

"No. We're sorry if we were," said the brown bear.

"Wait…" said Tai Lung, "If they don't remember fighting us…and they were fighting…then…they're free of Tokuta's enslavement."

"Really?" Vanessa asked, shocked.

"I think when Tigress tripped, she must've fell on her band and set them free," said Tai Lung pointing to Tigress' wristband.

"If only I knew how to activate it on purpose instead of tripping by accident," said Tigress, looking at it.

"Look here, agents," Lao Hu said to the FBI agents, "We're in a terrible situation. I want you all to stay hidden until we clear it up."

"But we can help," said the bulldog.

"Look, there're a lot of officers and agents like yourselves enslaved by Tokuta," Lao Hu explained, "It's not their fault. We must free them instead of killing them. Understand?"

The agents seemed to consider it and then they agreed to hide.

"Now get in this building right away and lock all entrances to it," Lao Hu ordered, "When trouble comes, don't shoot'em, but defend yourselves while blocking them. Zack, my assistant, will come to help you right away."

"Agreed," said the bulldog.

"Good. Now hide! Because we've gotta stop that device Tokuta's got set!" Lao Hu ordered.

The agents began to hide as the others began to scan the area for the weapon. Lao Hu looked towards Vanessa and asked, "Vanessa, do you have anything?"

"Hang on a minute…" Vanessa said as she scanned the city.

She waited until something popped up, then she saw the device was on the Woolworth Building.

"It's on the Woolworth Building!" she said.

"Then let's go take it out before it takes us out," Lao Hu ordered.

They began to run and they jumped off the building. Then they all began to swing through the city like Spider-Man using their grapple hooks to their target.

**A/N: This is just the beginning of a three-part battle! I hope you enjoyed this chapter and remember to leave a review!**


	19. The Final Battle, part 2

******A/N: Here's chapter 19! Enjoy! I don't own KFP or the Kaftar from _Cabela's Dangerous Hunts 2011_.**

**Chapter 19 - The Final Battle, Part 2**

We begin to follow our warriors as they swing above the crowded streets jammed with traffic, the opposite way that our warriors are going. Tigress looked at the streets and sees the cars and thousands of people like deer, dogs, cats, and other creatures pushing their way away from the area our warriors are heading to.

"_Wow, I had no idea how many people there were…it's incredible…"_ Tigress thought as she saw the thousands of lives fleeing.

They continued to swing through the city, the people fleeing kept the enslaved officers from reaching them, but the officers were still trying to find another way around them. Tigress went up a building and used her grapple hooks to swing herself onto the rooftop. When she reached the rooftop she immediately began running, she had a sight of the glowing One World Trade Center in the torrential downpour. Tigress cringed from the coldness of the rain, but she stayed focused like her master taught her. Then she jumped off the building and launched another grapple hook to swing towards the One World Trade Center. When she got there, she held onto her rope while running on the side of the building and then she launched herself towards the Woolworth Building in the distance.

Tigress met up with the other warriors on the Woolworth Building and Shifu was the last one to arrive. Vanessa was looking on her radar to see where the weapon was hidden.

"Anything yet, Vanessa?" Tigress asked.

"Hold on a minute…it's not as easy as it looks," Vanessa said, trying to concentrate.

Tigress looked up to the taller part of the building, its top glowed in the torrential downpour, and the people weren't anywhere close to it.

"I've got it," said Vanessa when she got a reading, "It's on top of the building itself!"

"Then let's go get it," said Lao Hu.

"I don't think it'll be THAT easy," said a dangerous voice.

Then Lionel appeared out of the storm! He was soaked, he gave a devious grin as lightning FLASHED and thunder rumbled!

"You're gonna make yourself wish you hadn't come alone to fight us!" Tai Lung growled.

"I'm not alone," Lionel said with an evil grin, "You're gonna face me and…these guys."

Then Monkey, Mantis, Viper, Crane and Po appeared right beside Lionel! They all had the yin and yang symbol turning in their eyes; everyone was shocked to see them like that.

"Po! Everyone! Wake up! They've got you enslaved!" Tigress pleaded with them.

Lionel just laughed and said, "You are such a fool, they can't hear you anymore. They're enslaved to us and Tokuta."

"And you're gonna die tonight!" Lao Hu stated in an angry tone.

Then they charged for Lionel except Tigress, for Tai Lung had stopped her.

"What're you doing?!" demanded Tigress.

"I've got a plan to stop them easily!" Tai Lung told her, "It won't work for Po, but it will work for your other friends! Remember? My nerve attack!"

Tigress remembered when he paralyzed her and the other Five before, and then she nodded in agreement. They see the North American Furious Five, Shifu, and Lao Hu attacking the others. They grabbed Shifu and explained everything to him. He nodded in agreement and then Tigress, Shifu, and Tai Lung took on their five enslaved friends. Shifu told the others to go on, they did as they continued to fight Lionel. Mantis and Viper worked together against their own master, who had the upper hand, but Po came along and kicked him away! Tai Lung stepped in and began fighting Po, he was being careful to avoid the panda's fat because he'll bounce off him. Tigress handled Crane and brought him down easily along with Viper, but they recovered and attacked Tigress! She was pushed off the building, but Shifu caught her and he and her began to fight against the snake and bird. Mantis attacked Tai Lung with fastness and strength that made him lose focus and get knocked into the building's side. Tai Lung recovered and Po slammed into the wall, he was stuck! Tai Lung lunged for Mantis and just flicked his finger sending the bug flying. Monkey began attacking Tai Lung, but he was easily stopped. Mantis recovered and began to fight against the snow leopard once more. Tigress and Shifu handled Crane and Viper, but they were having trouble against them. Then someone shot Crane with a grapple hook and it was Vanessa. She came down towards them and kicked the bird aside. She nodded at the others as she began to help them against the warriors.

We join Lao Hu and his team as they arrive at the top of the Woolworth Building, they see the device, but they had Lionel on their tail. Then LOCKUTA appeared out of nowhere and SLAMMED them into the building! They tumbled onto a floor inside the building and came face-to-face with the large werehyena. Lao Hu was the first to act, he charged and punched Lockuta with a glowing blue fist. The other warriors saw Whittelocke and began to fight against him as Lionel came into the building and began fighting Trisha. It was complete chaos in there, I cannot completely describe how they're going across the room, jumping, attacking, and dodging each other.

We join our warriors as they fight against Po and his team. Vanessa kicked the panda into the wall of the building and Tigress kicked Crane out of the sky.

"Tai Lung! Do it now!" Tigress ordered.

Tai Lung nodded curtly and then he struck Crane with his nerve attack! The bird was paralyzed and he was still enslaved by the werewolf. Vanessa charged for Viper, she grabbed her like a rope and whacked her to the ground long enough for Tai Lung to come along and stun her as well. Then Monkey came out of nowhere and began to fight against the two cats, but Tai Lung struck him as well and he was paralyzed like the bird and snake. Now, only Po and Mantis remain, but Mantis isn't much of a problem like Po is.

We join Lao Hu and his team as they continued to fight the three shapeshifters. Whittelocke was POUNDED by Phil and Peter and then Trisha came along to kick him into Lionel! Lao Hu pinned Lockuta to the ground and demanded, "Where is Tokuta?"

"I'll never give him away," Lockuta said with an evil grin.

Lao Hu was angered and he grabbed a sharp metal object and began fighting Lockuta who'd just recovered. Lao Hu wasn't paying attention and then he accidentally stabbed Whittelocke! Lao Hu saw what he did, but he smiled deviously and WHAMMED Whittelocke into the wall, stabbing him even deeper and killing him. Lockuta and Lionel were extremely angry and then they began to fight bitterly against the warriors.

We go back outside into the torrential storm to join our warriors as they fought Mantis and Po. Lightning flashed all around and thunder rumbled constantly. Lightning struck the antenna of the One World Trade Center making a loud crackling noise and then a BOOM! That was a long enough distraction for Tai Lung to paralyze Mantis. They faced Po, who was angry at their victory so far.

"Don't make us fight you anymore, Po! We're trying to help you!" Vanessa shouted.

"No you're not!" said the enslaved Po, "You're just trying to take me away from my master!"

"All right! I warned you!" Vanessa shouted.

They had no choice but to fight the panda, Tigress just couldn't do it, she loved him too much. She watched as they fought Po, everything seemed to be going so slow for her now. Tears began to fall from her eyes as they fought her love, she hated Tokuta, for what he did to Po, her friends, the FBI, the police officers, attacking her village in the past, and for blowing up the Trump Building. Tigress looked up and sees that Po defeated Shifu and Vanessa, Tai Lung was calling out to her, but she only heard something like a loud yell, no words. Then Tai Lung shook her back into reality telling her to help him. Tigress nodded as Tai Lung went back to fight the panda. But, to Tai Lung's surprise, he was defeated once again by the panda once he was thrown into a wall of the building. The enslaved Po faced Tigress with his turning yin and yang eyes before he charged. Tigress dodged him and briefly fought with him before Po pinned her to the ground and began to choke her! She struggled to get out, but she couldn't! She could not even call out to the defeated warriors to defeat Po for her. She thought this was it, as Po moved his angry face closer to her and pressing down on her throat harder a flashback came to Tigress' mind.

It was a flashback of her first kissing Po and when she did, he was completely paralyzed with shock and blushing deeply. When it ended, she stretched out her arm, put her paw on the back of Po's head and brought his lips up to hers until they met. The enslaved Po felt something…familiar with that tiger kissing him…he closed his eyes and opened them, when he did, they were back to normal. Po began to kiss back as his paw fell off her neck and she gasped for air. She sat up to see that she freed Po…just by kissing him.

"Po…" she muttered in a tiny shocked voice.

"Tigress…where are we?" Po asked, confused, "I thought we were in Grand Central…"

Tigress cut him off by pulling him into a kiss, a deep kiss. Tai Lung and the others saw what was going on. They were shocked to see Po free, but how? Tigress pulled away, then the others came over in complete shock.

"Tigress…how'd he get…" Shifu asked, but Tigress cut him off saying, "I kissed him."

"Really?" Vanessa asked with a shocked tone

"Your love must've been so powerful, that it freed Po from Tokuta's enslavement," Tai Lung said to the couple.

"I saved Tigress from getting hit…" Po said, but then he realized, "Was I enslaved? I don't remember…what happened anyway?"

Tigress put her paw on her love's shoulder and said, "It's a long story, but we've got to get to the top of this building!" Po looked up and wondered why, but he knew it was an order, he looked at Tigress and said, "Right." He saw the others paralyzed and the yin and yang symbol turning in their eyes.

"Uh…Tigress…?" he asked, pointing to them.

"They're paralyzed from my nerve attack," Tai Lung explained, "They won't be going anywhere. Leave them there for now, we've got a device to take care of."

Po looked at his friends laying on the ground, he wanted to get them free, but Tai Lung was right. He nodded and they activated their grapple hooks to get to the top of the building.

We join Lao Hu and the others as they fight off Lionel and Lockuta, the werelion was getting beat up badly. Phil threw him up towards the ceiling and then he went flying out of the building! They confronted Lockuta and began tussling with him until they knocked him out of the building by sending him crashing through the wall! Peter, Lao Hu, Aaron and Trisha went after him while Phil went after Lionel. We follow Phil as he confronts Lionel close to the top of the building, the werelion punched him, but a grapple hook wrapped around his wrist. He looked to see it was Po and then the panda kicked him.

"HOW'S THAT POSSIBLE?!" Lionel screamed out of shock.

"The awesomeness of a kiss from a true love," Po said with a devious smile.

Then Tigress came along and kicked Lionel, a chunk of the building began falling off. Po and the others noticed it and then it crashed into Lionel! He fell down off the building and landed on the ground as the rubble crushed him.

"Whoa…" Po mumbled.

"To the top now!" Vanessa ordered.

They began making their way to the top of the Woolworth Building, they got concerned because the higher a building, the more chances it has being struck by lightning. When they did reach the top of the building, they used their grapple hooks to secure themselves from slipping off the building as the rain got harder and lightning flashed even more. Vanessa examined the device and said, "Disarm it right now!"

"_Are you sure that'll stop me?"_ said a voice.

They looked to see a screen with Tokuta on there!

"You're finished Tokuta!" Tigress declared.

"_Am I?"_ Tokuta asked with an evil grin, _"I'll get away if you foil my evil plan."_

"Ends now!" Vanessa shouted.

She began disarming it as Po said, "Skadoosh." Then it was disarmed and it fell towards the street as pieces!

"You lose Tokuta!" Tai Lung stated with a devious grin.

"_Oh no!"_ Tokuta said in a horrified tone, but he pauses and then smiles evilly _"You disarmed the prototype."_

"WHAT?!" the warriors shouted in unison.

"_HA HA! It's not that easy foolish ones!" _Tokuta laughed, _"The REAL one's being installed right now! I hope you can get here before it goes off! So long! HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!"_

They looked in the distance to see a BIGGER weapon attaching to the Empire State Building's antenna! They were shocked and angry at the same time.

"Stupid WEREWOLF!" Vanessa screamed out of anger, "Now we have to go back to the building where we started! DANG IT!"

Lightning FLASHED and thunder rumbled as the weapon attached to the Empire State Building's antenna!

**A/N: Uh oh! Tokuta tricked them once more! Now they have to go back! Will they free the other warriors and the agents? Will they be able to stop Tokuta? We'll find out in the final part to the final battle!**


	20. The Final Battle, part 3

******A/N: Here's chapter 20! Enjoy! **

**Chapter 20 - The Final Battle, Part 3**

The warriors looked at the Empire State Building, barely visible now in the storm, in frustration.

"That werewolf's such a pain!" Tigress shouted out of anger.

"You're telling me!" growled Tai Lung.

"Quickly! Let's inform Master Lao Hu right away!" Vanessa ordered.

They agreed and then they began to head towards the street where Lao Hu and the others are fighting Lockuta. When they got to the street Po asked, "What about the others?"

"You're going to have to take care of them," said Vanessa, "Get them to a safe location and Phil will see if he can help."

"Got it."

Po went back up to the Woolworth Building to get his stunned enslaved friends, as the others see Lao Hu and the other North American Furious Five team members fighting the large werehyena. Tigress and Tai Lung charged for him and when they hit him, the hyena went flying into a building, covering him with debris.

"Lao Hu!" Shifu shouted.

"What is it? Did you disarm the weapon?" Lao Hu asked.

"I'm afraid it was a fake," Vanessa said in frustration, "The real one's attached to the Empire State Building."

"WHAT?!" Lao Hu shouted, "That stupid…! Let's just get there as fast as possible! NOW!"

"What about Lionel and Lockuta?" Tai Lung asked.

"Now's not the time! Let's go!" Lao Hu ordered.

They began charging for the direction of the Empire State Building. They began to activate their grapple hooks while Phil stayed behind to help Po with his friends. As Phil began to make his way, LIONEL came out of the rubble, making the deer jump out of his skin! The werelion ROARED and tried to swipe his great claw, but he was STABBED from behind! The blade came out of his chest and it was revealed to be Shifu that stabbed him with a sharp metal object.

"I can't abandon my students," Shifu said, "You need help."

Phil felt very appreciated, he smiled and said, "You must be a great Master to them then."

Shifu nodded and then they activated their grapple hooks to help Po with his friends as Lionel fell down dead. But they didn't notice Lockuta emerged from the rubble and began to chase after the others, not them. We follow the other warriors as Shifu and Phil helped Po with his friends. They all were moving at top speed through the city, desperate to get to the Empire State Building before it's too late! Then they came back to where all the jammed up traffic is, and then LOCKUTA appeared out of nowhere and attacked them all! The warriors fell into the jammed up traffic and came face to face with the giant werehyena!

"You guys go! We'll handle him!" Peter shouted.

"But he's…" Tai Lung started but Peter cut him off saying, "We've got him, guys! Go for it!"

They had no other option but to do that, and then Tigress tripped again and another ring of gold dust came out of the wristband. It went even farther than before and it freed many officers that weren't too far away.

"What is it with these rings?" Tigress asked.

"Now's not the time for questions!" Vanessa said in a serious tone, "We've got to get to the Empire State Building!"

"Right! Let's move now!" Lao Hu ordered as they charged.

Tigress, Lao Hu, Tai Lung, and Vanessa began moving while the rest took care of Lockuta as people panicked and fled. Trisha attacked the werehyena and he fell to the ground, Peter struck him and he went flying into a taxi! Then Aaron grabbed him and ROARED before he threw him into a building! The werehyena recovered and charged for them! The warriors were ready for him this time, and at the right moment they struck the large hyena with so much force that he went high into the air! Trisha went after him and kicked him back to the ground! On impact he created a crater, but that wouldn't stop Lockuta! Lockuta began fighting like nonsense against the warriors, desperate to defeat them. Peter went around the hyena and struck him from behind, long enough for Aaron to grab Lockuta's neck and WHAM him into the ground!

We join Vanessa as she leads Tigress, Tai Lung, and Lao Hu to the Empire State Building. She then told them it's more than 8 blocks away and they should move fast!

We join Aaron and his team as they kick Lockuta into a large container! The hyena was weak and exhausted, but still determined to defeat the warriors. Then, FBI agents began FIRING at Lockuta, the warriors turned to see them and they see that they're no longer enslaved! They kept shooting their machine guns at Lockuta, who collapsed to his knees. Then finally, Trisha pulled out a sharp knife, threw it at Lockuta and it struck his head before the FBI finally killed him.

"That wraps that up!" Trisha declared.

"You're…telling me," Aaron said wiping his hands.

Peter: We've gotta find a way to the Empire State Building right now!

They all understood immediately and took off in the direction where their other teammates went.

Vanessa, Lao Hu, Tigress, and Tai Lung are only two blocks away from the building. There weren't any people around. They looked up to see the giant weapon, it was a lot larger and much more fiercer looking than the prototype.

"You're not gonna believe the calculations I've done to see what that…thing can do…" Vanessa said with some fear in her voice.

"And what's that?" Lao Hu asked, wanting to know.

Before she could answer, TOKUTA came out of nowhere! They all managed to dodge him, but Vanessa did receive a small scratch on her leg. Tigress looked up at the werewolf, his yellow eyes glowed in the darkness, and he fitted perfectly in with the night.

"It's time to take our revenge, my daughter!" Lao Hu declared with a shout.

"Fools!" Tokuta barked, "You cannot stop me! HA HA HA!"

They all yelled and charged for the werewolf. Tokuta was handling Vanessa and Tigress fairly well, but he did have a little trouble. They went all over the place fighting each other throwing punches, kicks, and head butts. Vanessa grabbed the wolf's tail and threw him down! Tokuta recovered right away and knocked her off balance! Lao Hu punched Tokuta with his fist glowing blue, but that hardly had an affect on the werewolf. Tokuta punched Lao Hu into Tai Lung as Tigress began to fight him. Tigress shouted "Feet of Fury", the move Po taught her and she rapidly kicked the wolf in the face long enough for Vanessa to POUND him into a parked taxi! Lightning struck the Empire State Building's antenna, and Tokuta told them the device is lightning resistant.

Tigress growled and began to fight again, but the werewolf struck her and she crashed into the side of a parked car. She was just sitting on her rear, dazed and confused, for she hit her head. The other warriors were fighting, but Tai Lung was defeated along with Vanessa. Lao Hu got ready as Tokuta let out his long sharp CLAWS! They were LONG! Eighteen inches at least! They began fighting and Lao Hu had to avoid the sharp claws that Tokuta was swinging at him. Then the werewolf KICKED Lao Hu away and turned to Tigress, who was still dazed! He jumped high in the air with his CLAWS out! He was going to stab Tigress with them! Lao Hu noticed it, and he made a move. When the claws' tips were a foot from Tigress, Lao Hu got right in the way! Tigress snapped out of her dazed state and saw that the CLAWS pierced straight through Lao Hu's chest! She was horrified, Lao Hu's eyes widened a bit as Tokuta raised him up and threw him!

"FAAAAATHHHHHHEEEEEEEERRRRRR!" Tigress screamed in a horrified tone.

Lao Hu crashed into a parked van as Tigress dodged the claws; she grabbed an object and smashed it onto the claws, breaking them! Tokuta yelped in pain he then said, "It's me or your elderly pathetic father, Jai-Li! Take your pick!" Then Tokuta ran up to the Empire State Building and began climbing to the antenna high above. Tigress ran to her father who's laying down, she looked at him with a scared look. When Vanessa and Tai Lung saw him they gasped and rushed over.

"What happened?!" Vanessa shouted with a horrified look on her face.

"My father jumped into Tokuta's path and then the wolf pierced him with his claws!" Tigress said in a fast tone, also with a horrified look.

Vanessa began thinking quick; she looked up to the weapon above, as did Lao Hu, who's holding on to life.

"Go. Go disarm that weapon now!" she ordered Tigress.

"But I wanna stay here with my dad!" Tigress rasped.

"I'll get him to the hospital below! Go!" Vanessa said.

"But…"

"GET YOUR BUTT UP THAT DANG BUILDING RIGHT NOW!" Vanessa screamed making Tigress jump back, "I'VE DONE CALCULATIONS AND THE WEAPON WILL COVER A RADIUS OF 7,000 MILES! DO YOU HEAR ME?! GO NOW!"

Tigress was shook up when Vanessa screamed at her like that, but she had to do it, or the city and the rest of the radius will be lost in the darkness forever. Tigress began running over to the Empire State Building and began climbing it like Spider-Man. She used her grapple hooks to speed herself up. She continued onward and then a FLASH of LIGHTNING struck the antenna on the side this time, making it a bit unstable! Sparks flew from it as Tigress continued on. She was scared that lightning might strike her, but she had to stay focused.

The rain poured hard and the wind swirled even faster than on the ground. Tigress had to break the glass to get up to the observation deck on the 86th floor. She looked around for Tokuta and demanded, "Come out you coward!" Tigress cautiously looked for the werewolf as she headed up to a higher point on the building, then she heard a computer voice say, "Detonation in T-minus 1 minute, 30 seconds." Then TOKUTA came out of nowhere again, he took Tigress by surprise and they tumbled back down to the observation deck! Tigress was the one to receive the impact, but she recovered and began fighting the werewolf like mad! She moved back from him when he swung his damaged claws at her, he missed by a few inches. Tigress launched one of her grapple hooks and it grabbed his eye briefly making him HOWL in pain! The werewolf recovered and BARKED at her as she began to climb again, but the werewolf brought her down again! Then Tigress heard that there was only one minute left, she had to hurry! She punched the werewolf and kicked him, but it did no good! He grabbed Tigress HARD by the sides and looked dead into her eyes with his evil yellow eyes.

"Poor Jai-Li…" Tokuta mocked, "Trying to avenge her loss…she's losing her father…and…she's all alone up here."

"She's not alone!" Tai Lung shouted.

Tokuta BARKED at Tai Lung before the snow leopard struck him by surprise and then began to rapidly punch him! Tigress freed herself and began to fight alongside with Tai Lung. They began to push him to the edge of the observation deck! Tokuta knocked Tai Lung away and growled as he tried to get Tigress, but she kicked him to the edge, breaking the fence. Tokuta was outmatched and Tai Lung said, "Tigress! Get up there!" Tigress shook her head and Tai Lung said, "I've got him, Tigress! Go!" Tigress nodded and then began to climb up to the weapon to disarm it.

"T minus, 30 seconds," said the computer voice.

Tokuta had to hurry now, he was on the edge of the observation deck, and he recovered and snarled before he began sparring with Tai Lung! They fought like mad until Tokuta punched Tai Lung away! He would've fallen off if a metal beam hadn't stopped him. Tokuta looked up and began to go after Tigress, she's the bigger threat to him. Tigress has already reached the weapon and began to disarm it as it counted down from ten. Tokuta moved things out of his way as he made his way up, then the antenna began to greatly WOBBLE. Tokuta was almost there, and then the computer said, "ERROR! ERROR! ERROR!" Tokuta BARKED angrily at Tigress, she saw a metal beam, she grabbed it and chucked it into the werewolf's mouth! Then the werewolf began to catch fire, for silver destroys werewolf. Tigress said "Skadoosh" before she jumped off the antenna and lightning struck it! The werewolf fell off the antenna as the weapon crumbled into nothing. When the lighting stopped striking the antenna, Tigress fired a grapple hook and pulled herself back onto it. She looked to see the remains of Tokuta turn into ashes and then nothing.

"Yeah! All right!" Tigress said in an exhausted tone.

Then she heard a loud CREAKING noise! Then the antenna began to lean! It was going to fall of the building! Acting quickly, Tigress jumped off the antenna as it fell, it was right next to her, then she fired one of her grapple hooks and managed to break her fall a bit. She managed to grab the edge of the Empire State Building as the entire antenna fell down towards the street below! When the antenna was gone, Tigress looked up to see that Tai Lung caught her, if he hadn't she would've fallen off the building. Tai Lung pulled her up onto the observation deck with him as the rain stopped completely.

They laid there for a few minutes until Tigress said happily, "Yeah! That's done!" Tai Lung sat up with a smile and complemented, "That was awesome." Tigress sat up while smiling and said, "Thank you, Tai Lung. Thanks for all your help, and for the save."

"I was happy to help my sister in time of need," Tai Lung said with a smile.

"Yeah…" Tigress said with a wider smile, "Thank you, my brother."

They smiled a bit wider, and then Tai Lung dropped his smile as his eyes widened. He gasped softly before he said, "Your father…" Tigress' face turned into horror and then they began to head down the building to check on him right away!

**A/N: Uh oh! What's gonna happen to Lao Hu? Will he live or die? We'll find out next chapter, sorry if this one could've been longer, but I did my best like always! I inspired the final battle with Tokuta off of the final battle in the new **_**The Amazing Spider-Man**_** 2012 movie. Go see that movie, it's EPIC!**


	21. A promise and heading home

******A/N: I hope you enjoy chapter 21, sorry if it's a bit rushed, but I tried my best like always! I don't own KFP or the Kaftar from _Cabela's Dangerous Hunts 2011_.**

**Chapter 21 - A promise and heading home**

Down at the streets, Lao Hu laid there wounds as Vanessa sobbed, she figured that he wasn't going to make it. They were holding hands and Lao Hu said to her softly, "I've been proud of you all."

"Don't talk, Master. You need to save your energy," Vanessa said sadly, holding his hand even tighter.

"Father?!" a feminine voice shouted.

Vanessa turned to see Tigress and Tai Lung rushing over, Tigress knelt down to her father and Tai Lung stood behind her with his robotic hand on her shoulder.

"Father…it's okay, Tokuta's dead and I destroyed the weapon with Tai Lung's help," she told him.

Lao Hu pulled out a smile and said, "You…you killed him? Great job…my daughter."

"We need to get you out of here," said Tigress.

Tigress tried to pick him up, but he gave a small shout of pain and she couldn't move him because he was too injured. Tigress looked at the sad Vanessa who shook her head in doubt.

"I haven't been able to move him…both of his lungs have been punctured and his heart's seeping…" she said in a sad tone.

Tigress' face turned into a horrid and sad look. She looked at her weak father's eyes and said, "Look at me, Father, you need to stay with me."

"I was wrong about your friends…and your foster father…you need them, and they need you…" Lao Hu said as his tone got weaker.

"Don't talk, Father," Tigress said, wanting him to make it, "Help's on the way. You can make it."

Lao Hu cringed at the pain, formed a bit of a sad look, and said, "Not this time…Tigress…"

Tigress was surprised when he said that, she thought he could not doubt himself. Tai Lung was sad himself as well, he put a comforting hand on Vanessa too, and she held it with her hand while keeping an eye on Lao Hu.

"_Guys! Guys, come in!"_ Shifu said from over the radio.

Vanessa answered her radio and said in a sad tone, "Yes…we're here…"

"_We've freed the others! And we managed to free all of the FBI agents and police officers!"_

"That's great…" Vanessa said as she choked back a sob, "Tigress and Tai Lung destroyed the weapon…and Tokuta's dead…"

"_That's great! But…why do you sound so sad?"_ Shifu asked.

"My father saved me from being killed…but he's been fatally wounded…" Tigress said sadly into the radio.

"_What?!"_ Shifu said, shocked.

"_What happened?"_ Po asked.

"_Tigress, stay where you are!"_ Shifu ordered, _"We'll be right there! Phil's got something to help the wounds!"_

"Not this time…the wounds are right through him…" Vanessa said in a sad tone.

"_What?! We'll see what we can do! Over!"_ Shifu said.

Shifu hung up as Tigress continued to look into her father's eyes.

"Your friends are like family…Tigress, despite this right here and now…remember what you have back at home…" Lao Hu said in a weak tone.

"But…I want you…to see me get married…" Tigress said, about to cry.

Lao Hu smiled, "I will…I'll never leave your side. The people you love will never fade away, they'll always be with you…"

"What about Mom? She was happy to know you're alive…what am I gonna…tell her…"

"Tell her…that I am…always by her side as I am with you…my daughter…"

He looked at Tigress' wedding ring given to her by Po, he smiled a little wider and said, "That panda…that panda's not like other pandas…he's a kung fu warrior…he's a great guy…Tigress…"

"I know…" Tigress said as a tear rolled down her cheek.

"I want you to promise me something, okay?" Lao Hu said as he held his daughter's hand.

"Sure thing, tell me anything…"

"Keep growing…stronger…and more beautiful…tell your kids…that their grandfather is always looking down upon them…promise me that, okay?"

Tigress nodded and said, "I won't let you die on me, Father! I can't lose you after I just met you!"

"I'll always be with you, Jai-Li. Or, Tigress…as your friends call you…" Lao Hu said, his tone was now unrecognizable.

"We're here!" Shifu shouted.

But they were too late, the elderly tiger shut his eyes and he quit breathing…

"No…" Tigress said sadly.

She took in a deep breath as tears came down her eyes, she breathed out as she clichéd up her hands into fists. Po and his friends looked at her in sorrow as she gave out a long and loud yell of anger, sadness, and hurt. Her dead father had the smile on his face he kept, the North American Furious Five were crying and the others showed sadness with tears slipping down their eyes. Po went over to Tigress who began to stand up, he hugged her from behind and she returned the hug. Tai Lung hugged her and she hugged him as well. She looked down at her dead father, and looked up at the Empire State Building, when she did, the building's top floodlights went out as if it's representing the death of Lao Hu. Then, Tigress noticed something, a bright star next to the Empire State Building, one that wasn't there before, it was bright too.

"_I'm always with you, Jai-Li. Don't ever forget it,"_ Lao Hu said to her from the heavens.

Tigress slowly smiled as tears slipped out of her eyes, she pointed to the star and the others looked up to see it as well.

"What's that…" Vanessa asked sadly.

"It's my father…he's alive…" Tigress said with a small smile.

"_That's right. Like Oogway, I'm never truly gone. I'll be watching all of you,"_ Lao Hu said from the heavens.

Their sadness lifted up a bit realizing that. They silently celebrated their victory as a full regular colored moon shone in the western sky.

Much later, in the headquarters, it's morning, and our warriors had a funeral for Lao Hu, they miss him a lot, but they're a bit at peace knowing he's still alive like Oogway is. Po, Tigress, Shifu, Tai Lung and the other members of the Furious Five are heading home today.

"Well…it was fun hanging out with you Vanessa…thanks for your support…" Tigress said.

"I was happy to help," Vanessa said with a smile.

"And when you get back to China, be sure to tell everyone about us," Aaron said with a smile.

"You can count on that, Aaron," Po said with a grin.

"We'll be in touch," Phil said with a smile, "We have small vehicles to travel across the globe. And, I made the arrangements to get you all back home."

"Thanks Phil. It's been fun," Crane said.

"As it was with you, Crane."

They said their goodbyes to one another, and Vanessa noticed Tai Lung was down.

"Tai Lung?" she said.

Tai Lung looked up at her and said, "Vanessa…please come with me…I would love it if you came…I don't know how I'd live without you…"

"I appreciate the offer but…I can't…" Vanessa said in a disappointed tone.

"What?"

Vanessa looked into his eyes and said, "I'm looking for someone too…but they say long distant ones never work out. And I have to find us a new Master." Tai Lung was disappointed, and then he just left with the others. Vanessa felt sad too, she loved him, but she thought she couldn't go with him.

"Well…time to find a new Master…" she said to herself.

Before she could do so, Trisha stopped her and asked, "What do you think you're doing?"

"I was just gonna see if I can find a new Master…" Vanessa replied.

"Go with him…" Trisha said in a soft tone.

"What? But I…"

"You love him, don't you?"

"Yes, I do love him, but I…don't know if I can…"

"Go, Vanessa," Trisha said while smiling.

Vanessa looked into her eyes and asked, "What about you guys? I'm your leader…"

"The North American Furious Five has been through these kinds of things before…you can go with him," Trisha said with another warm smile.

Vanessa began thinking, she did love Tai Lung, but she had a team.

"We'll be in touch, and we'll visit you often," Phil assured her.

Vanessa smiled and teared up a little before she pulled them all into a group hug.

"I love you guys," she said as a tear ran down her face.

"We all love you too, Vanessa," Trisha said, smiling.

"Keep them all in shape, will you?" Aaron teased.

"You know I will!" Vanessa said proudly.

They said how much they loved her and that they were going to miss her. Then after that, Vanessa took off to catch Tai Lung before he left.

Meanwhile, out in the New York streets, it's nice and quiet, though the city will soon be active with cars and everything else soon. Po and his fellow warriors and Master are walking to their taxi, Tai Lung stopped and looked up at the Empire State Building under golden sun light shining on it, but it had no TV antenna, repairmen were gonna take care of that though.

"How long do you think it'll take to repair that?" Viper asked Po about the Empire State Building.

"Probably months, and years to rebuild the Trump Building. Months for the Woolworth Building I think," Po answered.

They noticed Tai Lung was silently sobbing and looking at the Empire State Building, Shifu went up to him and said softly, "Come on, son. There're plenty of…"

"Tai Lung! Wait up!" a feminine voice shouted.

They looked to see Vanessa running towards them on all fours. She stopped and kissed Tai Lung on the lips, shocking him. When she pulled away, she said, "I'm coming with you."

"What?!" Tai Lung and Shifu said in unison, completely shocked.

"What about your team? Don't you need to be with them?" Po asked, amazed as well.

"They're fine. They said we'll be in touch. As for me, I have a loved one I need to be with," Vanessa said with a smile.

Tai Lung smiled widely and then he kissed Vanessa back, everyone else was happy for the two. Tigress was, but she was keeping quiet, still sad of the events.

Later that day on the flight from Los Angeles to China our warriors, including Vanessa are en-route to China, they've already gone from New York to Los Angeles, and Tigress has been quiet the entire time. Po was sitting next to her, comforting her, he had told her that he called his dad and told him they were on their way home. But that just reminded Tigress of her dad, and she sobbed more.

"_We were called to New York City to defeat the new evil…"_ Po narrated to us, _"We did and it was great, but a price came for the victory. Tigress' father, Lao Hu, was killed by the werewolf Tokuta, his hated enemy on March 13th in the year 2014. Tigress is okay, but she's been scarred for life…I sat with her the entire two plane rides, comforting her in complete silence. We have one heck of a story to tell to our friends back home, but they'll feel the sadness Tigress does now with her loss. The wedding will be in three weeks, and I'm excited, Tigress is as well, but she doesn't look like it at the moment. I can hope that she'll pull out of this sadness…"_

After that, he went to sleep with a sad Tigress by his side as the plane continued on in the sky. Vanessa took notice of two shooting star like objects, she looked closer and could tell they're NOT shooting stars, it looked as it they were facing each other and firing some things at them…

"And the Solar System War continues…" Vanessa mumbled to herself.

**A/N: Oh no, please don't dislike me for making a sad chapter! There's a reason for that... I hope you enjoyed, and this is NOT the end yet. There's still one chapter left, and what is the Solar System War that Vanessa mentioned? We'll see! :D Oh, sorry again if it was rushed.**


	22. Back home

**A/N: I hate to say it but this is the final chapter of this story! I know! :( But I hope you enjoy it! I don't own KFP or the Kaftar from **_**Cabela's Dangerous Hunts 2011**_**.**

**Chapter 22 - Back home**

After flying from Los Angeles and walking for two hours, our warriors have arrived back in the Valley of Peace, along with Vanessa. She looked around the area, and thought it was pretty at night like this.

"Are you sure you're cool with this?" Tai Lung asked Vanessa.

"Absolutely! I'm glad to be here with my love!" Vanessa said with a smile.

Tai Lung smiled and pulled her into a kiss, Tigress had her dad on her mind, and since he died, she'd better do something hard…tell her mother…she silently sobbed as they walked. Po put a hand on her and asked, "Are you okay?"

"Of…of course, I'm okay…" Tigress replied, trying to compose herself.

Po knew she wasn't, but he decided to leave her alone for now. Shifu hated to see his daughter like this, but he knew he must step back from her at the moment.

"Well, we should get home. We'll rest for a full week and then it's back to training," said Shifu.

"I'd sure love to see how y'all to kung fu," Vanessa said with a smile.

"Yeah! I'm gonna let you feel the thunder!" Po said proudly as he pumped a fist into the air.

"Well, I don't go easy on my foes."

"I can relate to that," Crane said with a smile.

They chuckled as Tigress continued onward, she turned to the right and Viper asked, "Where're you going, Tigress?"

"To tell my mother…what happened…" Tigress said sadly.

"But…" said Mantis but stopped as she continued on, without saying another word.

"I think we should let her have a little time to herself," Vanessa advised.

"Yeah, let's go home…" Shifu said, feeling ashamed for his daughter's loss.

As they walked, Shifu stayed put watching Tigress walk with her head down in the moonlight. He sighed and said quietly, "I know how much you wanted your father…and now I must learn to live myself to the fullest as your foster father…" With that said, he continued down the path and caught up with the others.

"Oh, Shifu, we were just talking about something," said Po.

"What's that?" Shifu asked.

"Vanessa here saw some objects while on the flight from Los Angeles. She said she saw ships that were in outer space fighting each other."

Shifu was confused and he asked, "What do you mean, Vanessa?"

"I've heard of a space war going on with a guy named Vulcan, and a group called the Solar Team's been fighting with him for the past 120 years," Vanessa explained.

"Man, talk about a war," Mantis commented.

"It is. And I believe that one was Vulcan's ship, and another was the Solar Team's ship. I've only heard bits and pieces, but I know it's happening now," Vanessa explained.

"Should we be concerned?" Po asked in concerned tone.

"Not at the moment," Vanessa replied, "The Solar Team's keeping the planets safe from any harm."

Shifu sighed, "That's a relief."

"Hopefully they'll defeat him soon," said Vanessa.

"I hope so," said Tai Lung, "And I also hope we can defeat the Kaftar soon. He's still out there."

Po sighed, "We've had a lot of excitement. But my dad wanted me to bring you guys to his noodle shop for some reason."

"What for?" Viper asked in a wondered tone.

"I don't know. He told me over the phone on the final flight."

"Well then, let's go," said Shifu.

They began to go to Mr. Ping's noodle shop. When they arrived, the big round door to the restaurant was closed, much to Po's confusion, it's always open. Then Shifu opened the door.

When our warriors stepped into the noodle shop a lot of pigs, geese, sheep, and other creatures shouted "Surprise," making them jump out of their skin. They saw that the entire shop was decorated, there was a lot of food, tea, cakes, candy, it was all a huge feast! The people cheered as the children ran up to the warriors and began crowding around them.

"Po! You're back!" a voice cried.

Then Mr. Ping came out of the crowd and managed to give his son a hug.

"Dad, did you do all of this for us?" Po asked with a smile, though, he was surprised.

Mr. Ping let go of his son and said happily, "Yes! Well, the people around here helped me. I made my special noodle soup for all of you!" When he saw Vanessa, and the crowd did they settled down and a kid rabbit asked, "Who's this?"

"I'm Vanessa," the cougar said with a smile, "I'm from North America…I came here because of him…"

To show their love, Tai Lung and Vanessa smiled at each other and held hands. The crowd "awed" for the two lovers. Then Zan and his mother came out and the young 5 year old asked, "Po, where's Tigress?" Po froze for a moment and then he said, "She had to run somewhere. She might be here soon." Zan smiled and hugged Po.

"Time for the celebration to begin!" Mr. Ping exclaimed in an excited tone.

They all cheered again as Po's real father came out of the restaurant, surprising all of the warriors.

"Dad!" Po said in a surprised tone, but with a smile.

"Give me a hug, my son," the panda dad said with a smile.

Po hugged his real dad, but then he remembered Tigress' father, oh, how he wished Tokuta hasn't killed him.

Meanwhile, Tigress slowly walked up to her mother's door, the light was still on inside the house. She stopped right at the door, took in a deep breath and breathed out. She didn't know what she'd say to her mother about her husband's death. But she knocked on the door slowly and waited for her to come. When she did, the elderly tiger hugged her daughter saying how glad she is to see her again.

"So, how'd it go? Did you save the USA?" the elderly tiger asked with a smile.

"Not just that…a radius of 7,000 miles," Tigress said sadly.

"Oh, really?" Tigress mother asked, shocked, "That's something…and…why're you sad? Did you see your father?"

Tigress looked into her mother's eyes with watered up eyes, she then said in sadness, "I did…but after doing the mission some…Tokuta…he…he…" She collapsed into her mother's arms and bawled out, "HE KILLED HIM MOTHER! MY FATHER JUMPED IN THE WAY OF HIS SHARP CLAWS TO SAVE MY LIFE! AND MY FATHER WAS KILLED!" Tigress' mother froze immediately after she said that. She was paralyzed with shock. She cried a little and she asked, "Did…you do all that you could…?"

"Yuh-Yuh-Yes…" Tigress sobbed.

"What did he say before he died?" Tigress' mother asked in a sad tone.

"He-He said he'll…always…be with me…"

Tigress' mother put her finger under her crying daughter's chin and said, "I know how it feels…I'm sad too…but that doesn't mean he's gone forever."

"You're not crying…"

"I will sometime, but I know that he's always with us no matter where we are. I've experienced their ghosts before and they've comforted me. I eventually got over it and I moved on," Tigress' mother said.

Tigress began to gain herself back and she said, "I wish I could've done something…"

"I know you do. But he died to save your life. Look at you, Jai-Li. You're a beautiful young woman."

"I know…" Tigress mumbled sadly.

There was a period of silence before Tigress' mother asked, "You want to go to the noodle shop? It'll cheer you up." Tigress looked into her mother's eyes and agreed to go.

A little while later, when the two tigers got to Mr. Ping's noodle shop, they saw a lot of people in there, including our warriors and Master. They were having a great time, it was a complete feast and party in there. Tigress saw Po's father, and wished her father was right here with her, but he is in spirit.

"You going in?" Tigress' mother asked.

Tigress looked at the ground, "I will…"

She stood there for a few more minutes and that was long enough for Mr. Ping to see them. He smiled as he grabbed a bowl of noodles, went out to them and said happily, "Master Tigress! And Master Tigress' mother! Welcome home! The villagers and I worked together to prepare this feast for you!"

"Thanks Mr. Ping…" Tigress said a bit sadly.

"Why the long face?" Mr. Ping asked.

Tigress looked away and her mother answered the goose, "Her father…was killed…"

"What?" Mr. Ping said, a little shocked.

"He blocked Tokuta from killing her, and he ended up being killed."

"Oh, I am so sorry about that!" Mr. Ping said, feeling sorry for the both of them.

"Me too…" Tigress said softly as she looked at her feet.

"Now, now, Tigress," Mr. Ping said, "You must know that you have a good life here. Just think, you've got Po, you've got kung fu, a great home, a great master, a great family, and great noodles!"

Tigress' mother chuckled at the goose's last part on comforting Tigress.

"I know what you've been through, I remember when my grandfather and daddy died. But I eventually got over it and saw what a good life I've got. Tigress, you shouldn't let those things that try to bring you down affect you. Look at your life, choose to live it," Mr. Ping stated.

Tigress looked up at the moon thinking about the great times, she had flashbacks of having fun with Viper when they were teens, playing tag and doing kung fu. When Po first fell in front of her, the hugs and kisses they've shared. Christmas, Halloween and Easter time, and many other pleasant memories. The final memory is of Po proposing and she gladly accepting.

"So, do you want to have a good life?" Mr. Ping asked with a smile.

Tigress looked at the goose and smiled, she then hugged him gently and thanked him for his encouragement, and her mother's as well.

"Oh, jolly! Let's go in and have a feast!" Mr. Ping said happily.

Then Po saw Tigress and she explained that she's okay now, and he realized that. Tigress took the bowl of noodles from Mr. Ping and began to walk into the noodle shop with her panda and his goose dad. Then Tigress looked up in the sky, noticing something odd, but she dismissed it and went in with her mother, the panda and goose. She and her mother got a warm greeting from everyone. Mr. Ping shut the door and everyone began to have a great feast. We look up at the sky and see the glittering stars and full moon. But then…we see a very slow moving shooting star, it stayed there for a moment, before it zoomed away that it was gone in two seconds. What was that?

**The End (?)**

**A/N: And that's a...wrap? Wait a minute, wait was that shooting star like object? What's been going on with the Solar System War? And why didn't we see Po and Tigress get married and...UH OOOOOHHHHHHHHHH! That could mean one thing; YES! There will be a **_**Kung Fu Nightfall 3**_**! Surrrrrrpprrrriiiiissssssssseeeeeee! The story might be over, but the franchise is not! I appreciate all of your reviews and reading my story! And the Kaftar's still out there! My user name "Solarsystemex" is the key where KFN 3 is going to be set! SKADOOSH! :)**


End file.
